Monster
by Snake Falcon
Summary: *FINISHED!!!* Kane begins to succumb to his dark side on his quest for the WWF title, and becomes the monster people believe him to be. His methods begin to change the lives of others as Kane loses his humanity piece by piece.
1. The Beginning

Monster - By Snake Falcon  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic. They are all the property of WWFE.   
  
Warning: This story contains scenes of violence and foul language. People offended by this kind of thing can click the back button on their browser now. This is my first fanfic so please be honest and let me know if it's good thus far.  
  
  
  
  
*********  
Prologue  
*********  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes glaring, hating. His breathing continuously got heavier. With every moment, with every memory, every betrayal, every drop of blood, every loss, every gain, every love..nothing had changed. He was still on his spot on the food chain. He was still himself. He was still 'the Undertaker's brother'. The Big Red Machine. The Monster...Kane.  
  
Yet it wasn't what he wanted to be called at all. Yes he and his brother had fought each other for years. Yes, even though they were tag-teaming now and had settled their differences, they would fight each other in the future. Yes they had both held the tag titles together for a time. But he was still the Undertaker's brother. And he was that...but he needed to become more.  
  
Fighting his brother wouldn't do it. He had talked to Mark about it the night before, and they talked long and hard. After a few hours of argument and a short fistfight, Mark agreed that Kane would have to what he had to do. They shook hands and wished each other well. A few minutes earlier on Smackdown, they announced that the brothers of destruction would go seperate paths. Once again, Kane would be going solo. Undertaker would go solo for a while as well.  
  
It wasn't the fact that he would be alone again that bothered him. It wasn't the fact that he was going to have to put himself through hell to get where he wanted to go. No. It was the fact that he would be proving that he truly was the monster people percieved him to be.He smirked a bit as he put his mask on. Hell...he'd been there. Now he would have to introduce certain cowards in the locker room to it.  
  
"Kane...you're up in 5." Yelled a man from outside of the locker room. It was time. Kane nodded and turned towards the door. He looked around the locker room at the others. Edge and Christian were doing their usual routine, spending more time cracking jokes about their opponents than making gameplans about their match. Raven was sitting in the corner, brooding to himself. Grand Master Sexay was trying to convince Blackman to do the robot during a dance sequence after their match. Blackman, as usual, wasn't intrested. Bradshaw and Farooq were talking to Kaientai about protection. The usual locker room bullshit.  
  
And there was Mark, the Undertaker, his brother. He knew that Kane was going to do what he felt he had to do, and he knew Kane could possibly suffer because of what he was planning. Hell, he had done the same thing a few years ago with Foley. But, that was the way Kane was going to do his thing. The Undertaker walked towards Kane and looked him in the eye. Kane looked back, his eyes filled with a determination that reminded the Undertaker of himself years ago...that hunger to be the best. They did the only thing that made sence at the moment.  
  
Undertaker and Kane shook hands with each other as the Undertaker looked Kane straight in the eyes. "Knock 'em dead bro."  
  
Kane nodded to him and smirked. "Yeah."  
  
He then walked towards the exit of the locker room, not looking back.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
  
  
Kane could hear Angle's theme begin as he stood behind the curtan, watching as the olympic pretty boy began to walk towards the ring to a chorus of boo's. Kane snickered as he thought about Kurt. Angle was an olympic gold medalist. A great athlete, and a good wrestler. However, he was a man who Kane considered to be the biggest whiner in the history of professional wrestling. He shook his head as the music stopped. Angle would do his usual. Insult the town, talk about his opponent, and in Kane's case make some burn jokes. Kane chuckled to himself, a very dark chuckle that made the pyro-engineer nervous. Well it should, for today is going to be the worst day of Angle's life.  
  
Kane looked to the man in charge of the pyro and explosions. He spoke to him. "You know what to do. Do not fail." That was all he had to say.  
  
***  
  
In the ring, Kurt Angle picked up a mike from Lillian, and smiled to himself. Kurt always loved these little promo's. He always enjoyed the taunts and heat that came from the peon's he insulted. He was above them. After all, he had worked so hard to become the olympic gold medallist that everyone see's today. Who were they to boo him? He had accomplished more than any of them had done in their entire lives. He was above all of these peon's. And as for Kane? Kurt smiled a bit as he raised the microphone to his lips. He would let the world know what he thought of Kane.  
  
"So...here I am...again, in Florida. You know, the last time your olympic hero was here, I tried eating some of your 'famous'...and I use that term lightly, Florida cuisine. And I have go to tell you, it made me sick to my stomach. I mean, the food, for one thing, was burned...quite like my opponent tonight." He stopped talking for a few moments, hearing a hiss of boo's coming from the crowd. He smiled, and continued on. He thought the crack was funny, but everyone else thought it was lame.  
  
"I mean, it made me so sick to my stomach, that I had to wrestle my match while experiencing sharp stomach pains. It was almost as bad, as hearing some of your music. I'm sorry, but while Florida may be a great place for old people to go to die..." And he smiled as he recieved even more heat from the crowd. "It is hardly the right place for your olympic hero to go." He looked around the crowd and smiled. "Oh it's true, it's true."  
  
"Now, this brings me, to your olympic hero's opponent tonight...Kane." A few cheers came from the crowd at t he mention of his name.  
  
"Now, I know that florida is full of 'burnt out' people, way past their prime. But hey, Kane was champion what...a year ago? And for how long? one day. I mean come on, can you say one hit wonder? I mean, he's the Vanilla Ice of professional wrestling. ONE championship please? I mean..."   
  
And Angle was cut off by the sound of Kane's pyro. Kane walked towards the ring, he had more than he could stomach of Angle's bullshit. His walk was quicker than usual, as he smiled in anticipation under the mask. Angle himself was standing in the ring, waiting for Kane. Kane could see the sweat coming off Kurt, he could see the fear...and he liked it. Kane entered the ring and Kurt Angle continued to use those pathetic right hands of his in an attempt to punch him. As far as Kane was concerned, Bradshaw through the meanest right in the entire federation. It actually hurt. Angle's punches merely stung him.  
  
After taking a few of Angle's punches, Kane gave Angle a powerful uppercut that knocked Kurt Angle backwards towards the ropes. Kane walked towards him and kicked him in the gut. Angle backed up a bit and then tried to tackle Kane desperatly, but Kane responded by preforming a particular snap suplex he learned from Tazz. Kane could see Tazz in the corner of his eye, commenting from the announce table, and he knew Tazz liked what he saw. He smiled and stood as Kurt tried to recover from the suplex. Kane responded with a powerful right hand, which Angle suprisingly blocked. Angle tried to use a cheap shot at Kane's throat, and that sent Kane staggering backwards, his throat in a bit of pain. 'Well he finally managed to hurt me. Good boy.' Kane thought as he backed off, acting like he was in pain. Kurt then clotheslined Kane and he flipped backwards over the ropes.  
  
Kane smiled under the mask as he pretended to be in pain. Kurt Angle did his 'whoo' thing as he jumped in celebreation. As if he just won the fucking olympics or something. Kane walked towards the announce table and leaned on it as if he was in pain. Angle walked out of the ring and towards Kane. Kane just smiled as Angle reached for a chair and attempted to hit him over the back with it. Kane just let it hit him and then turned around, acting as if it didn't effect him. The look on Angle's face was priceless. Kane chokeslammed him onto the mat. He watched as Kurt Angle twitched cried out in pain.  
  
Kane felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see referee Earl Hebner trying to tell him to get back in the ring. Kane just looked at him and spoke. "Leave." That was enough. Earl Hebner's face turned white and he stepped back. Kane then looked to the entrance, waiting for Edge and Christian to do their usual run in. He saw them approaching him as they appeared by the titantron, ready to run towards him. Oblivious to the little suprise he had waiting for them.  
  
Suddenly, the Kane pyro's went off all around Edge and Christian, causing them to fall to the ground and roll around in pain. The noise from the pyro hurt Edge and Christian far more than a chokeslam would. Maybe they could still hear after this, but Kane didn't care. It was his revenge for all the double teams they did on him. Kane's little 'arrangement' with the pyro technician worked well. His firework pyro by the titantron was a very good entrance, but here it proved to be a very useful weapon.  
  
He looked down towards Kurt Angle as he started to get up. He kicked him down again. Then he looked towards Tazz and Cole as they sat at the anounce table. He spoke to them. "Move." Tazz sat back, a huge smile on his face. He knew what was coming. Cole stepped back, scared shitless. Kane smiled to him. 'You should be'. He thought.   
  
He turned back towards Angle and kicked him a few times for good measure. He could just imagine good old JR speaking. 'oh my god, what is he gonna do next?' Kane smirked, and then picked up the ring bell. He lifted it high over his head, and then it Angle in the head with it, causing him to bleed. He hit him once more, causing him to bleed more. The 'ding' sound made caused Kane to chuckle. He then threw the bell onto the ground. Then he picked up two chairs and set them on the table. Then he grabbed Kurt by the throat and lifted him high above his head. Kane chokeslammed Kurt down onto the ground again. Something was missing.   
  
Kane looked towards the side of the ring, seeing the ringsteps. Yes...this was it. He walked towards them and picked them up. He walked towards Angle, and then set the steps down onto the mat. He picked Angle up by the throat, and then climbed up the steps. Kane looked around at the audience, some of the more sadistic fans yelling at him. 'Do it Kane' 'nail the crybaby' 'put him through the fucking table'. Kane was more than willing to oblige. He lifted Angle high above his head in a military press slam, and he held him for what seemed like forever...and then he threw Kurt Angle's body onto it, through the two chairs and through the table. The chairs bent and twisted, the table fell to pieces.  
  
Kurt Angle squealed like a pig and twitched. He was almost unconscious. He had landed on the monitor's what were on the table, seperating his shoulder. Cole began to say something about stopping the damn match. 'Not yet' thought Kane. He picked the olympian up and threw him back into the ring. He slowly entered the ring, Hebner not interfering.   
  
"Please Kane...don't hurt me. I'm sorry for all of the burn jokes. I'll do anything you want...anything. Please..." cried Angle, tears mixing with his own blood which streamed down his face. Kurt Angle was desperate. he had never been in this kind of pain before...and he was scared of Kane...more scared than he had ever been in his life.  
  
He looked down at Kurt Angle, watching him cry for mercy. He watched him bleed, he watched him beg while he struggled to get up. Kane kicked him down onto the ground. Kane ignored his plea's for mercy. Instead, Kane went down on one knee and preformed Angle's own ankle lock onto him, watching him scream in pain. He could see referee's running towards the ring out of the corner of his eye. He smiled under the mask and looked to Angle, yelling. "What goes around comes around." He then snapped the ankle like a twig, just like Kurt Angle had snapped Scotty Too Hotty's ankle.  
  
Kurt Angle screamed louder than anyone Kane had seen scream before. Kane then stood and walked away as the referee's ran towards Angle. Medics would come down to the ring to check on him. Kane exited the ring and stood on the mat, not looking back towards Angle. he didn't look back over the damage he caused. And he didn't care.   
  
Lifting his arms into the air, he then threw them down, causing the 4 ringposts of the ring to light up in a blaze of fire.  
  
Afterwards, Kane then walked towards the locker room, hearing mixed reaction from fans. He looked at the WWf staff as they watched him walk by. They did not try to stop him. They did not ask him why. They simply got out of his way. He saw Edge and Christian recieving medical attention for their ears. In a month they would probably be as good as new, and come back to competing in the federation. But they would be scared...and they would never look at the pyrothetics the same way again.  
  
As Kane entered the locker room, he saw the looks from the people there. Matt and Jeff Hardy didn't speak a word. They were too scared to talk. The Acolytes looked at him, wondering what had caused him to snap Kurt's ankle. They were used to beating people down, but what Kane had done was sadistic. Raven smiled to Kane, admiring his handiwork.  
  
Kane looked towards Grandmaster Sexay...and all he could do was nod. Sexay had not expected Kane to care about Scotty suffering a smiliar fate at the hands of Angle. But Sexay nodded to Kane.  
  
Kane began to pack his things and head towards the next taping. The other guys in the locker room kept their distance. He prepared everything, and packed his bag. Next week he would explain his actions to the fans, most of which who probably approved of what he did.   
  
"You're gonna get in deep shit for this you know." Said Undertaker, standing behind Kane. Undertaker wanted to help Kane out with what was going to happen after this, but Kane wanted to do this all on his own. It was the only way he saw necessary. All Kane could do in responce was nod.  
  
"KANE!!!" Yelled a voice in the hallway. He turned around to see Commissioner Mick Foley, who got recently re-enstated a few months back. Foly was furious, and Kane knew why. Foley walked right up into his face, and looked up towards Kane's eyes. "Kane, why did you break his ankle? What the hell happened out there Kane? What's going on?"  
  
Kane looked down at Foley, thinking about the proper responce. Kane had respected Foley, and had even tag teamed with him on a few occassions. Kane respected the job he preformed as commissioner. Foley was a sadist...at least Cactus and Mankind were.   
  
"Well?" Asked Foley, watching Kane.  
  
Kane looked him directly in the eyes and spoke very quietly. "Because I felt like it." He then walked out of the locker room, closing the door behind him. He would drive up to the next town to wrestle his next opponent. He believed it was going to be Jericho. Kane would go easy on him, go for a simple defeat.   
  
As he walked towards the exit, he noticed the roster list, as well as the list of people who had the titles. He looked at the top of the list, smiling to himself under the mask.  
  
"WWF Champion." He said to himself, laughing as he looked at the name beside it. Austin. Kane beat him for the world title before, and Kane was going to do it again. Only this time, the reign wouldn't last a day only.  
  
He walked out into the parking lot, entering the car that would take him to the airport where he would fly with the rest of the superstars.  
  
This was only the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
(So what did you think? Please R&R and remember this is my first fanfic.) 


	2. The Path

(Due to some very good responce to the first chapter, I've decided to finish this story. Once again, all characters are the trademarks of WWFE, none of these characters are my own.)  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The Path  
  
  
Raw is War opened with the usual pyro's and fireworks, with Jim Ross and Paul Heyman doing the commentating at ringside. The fans were worked up more than usual as the road towards Summerslam continued.  
  
The show opener began. "Hello everyone. Welcome to Raw is War. I'm Jim Ross along with Paul Heyman and we have one hell of a main event for you." Said Jim Ross towards the camera's.  
  
"That's right Ross. Because tonight, Commissioner Mick Foley will decide who the number one contenter will be for the World Wrestling Federation Title." Yelled Paul Heyman, the former head of Extreme Championship Wrestling.  
  
"But right now I will have to give you an update on the condition of Kurt Angle. Last week, the assault by Kane on the Olympic Gold Medallist, breaking his ankle just like Angle did to Scotty Too Hotty a few months ago. Lets take a look at what happened. I must warn you, the following footage is not for the weak at heart."  
  
The clip aired showing Kurt Angle being thrown through the announcer's table on Smackdown, along with the chairs that Kane had set on top of it. Then the clip showed Kurt Angle being destroyed by his own ankle lock, with it being snapped like a twig.  
  
Then the camera view went back to Ross and Heyman. "I'm telling you JR, Kane is a monster. He should be banned from the World Wrestling Federation permanently. That kind of violence should not be permitted at all in any wrestling federation. Why those kind of injury's against wrestlers could end their entire careers. It was a violent act that shouldn't be commended." Yelled Heyman.  
  
"This coming from the man who ran ECW? Oh please. And I suppose you think Kurt Angle breaking Scotty Too Hotty was acceptable."  
  
Before Heyman could retort, the sound of a car wreck could be heard over the speakers, starting the theme for the commissioner. Foley walked down towards the ring, waving to the fans. Foley was tired, and he looked tired. He has a lot of things to address tonight, namely the WWF Championship match for Summerslam to address. He had a nice suprise planned for Stone Cold Steve Austin. He also had to deal with announcing the rest of the card. Summerslam was just a week away. Not to mention the fact that certain WCW wrestlers would be making appearences tonight on the program to address certain WWF superstars.   
But the biggest thing on his mind was Kane. Most people thought he had snapped when he destroyed Kurt Angle last week, but according to most of the people in the locker room, he was calm, collected, and did not start anything against anyone.  
  
Foley entered the ring and waved to the fans more as they chanted his name. He picked up a microphone from Lillian and smiled to her, then he waited for them to quiet down before he made his address.  
  
"Well...it is a pleasure to be here...RIGHT HERE, IN HARTFORD CONNETICUT!!!" The crowd went wild for the cheap pop, and Foley smiled. He loved these things. "Now, I know a lot of you are waiting for the big announcement for Summerslam, and believe me, you are going to like this announcement. But first, let me bring out someone who has some explaining to do. You see, last week, Kane decided to turn things up a notch. Lets show the clip." Kane could be seen on the titantron throwing Kurt Angle through a table. Then the pyro attack on Edge and Christian could be seen. Then the final clip showed Kurt Angle having his ankle snapped by Kane. Then the camera's turned back to Foley, who shook his head sadly.  
  
"Kane...I know you are back there. So please, come down to this ring right now." Foley spoke into the mike, calmly.  
  
Kane's pyro exploded just as Foley finished, and out came Kane, walking towards the ring. Looking towards the ring, Kane kept a focused look behind the mask, focused on what he was going to do. He looked to Foley, as he knew Foley would call him out. Foley was an equal opportunity commissioner, and he knew he was probably going to face a penalty for taking out Angle...but it was getting him noticed. Even today the people in the locker room strayed away from him. His opponent for the night, Taka, had called in sick once he found out he was fighting Kane. So tonight, Kane was without an opponent.  
  
Kane entered the ring and walked right towards Foley, looking down straight into his eyes. Foley, for his credit, was not intimidated. He didn't even blink. Kane then picked up a microphone and waited for Foley to talk.  
  
"Kane...what were you thinking?" Asked Foley. Kane just stood there, looking at him. Foley shook his head. "Now, Kurt Angle should have been punished for taking out Scotty Too Hotty, but the then-commissioner William Regal did nothing to punish Angle. And I'm sorry about that. Kurt Angle did deserve something drastic...but you may have ended his career. Why?"   
  
Kane lifted the microphone and looked to Foley. He waited a few moments before speaking. "Because I could." Kane kept his responces short and sweet. But he would give Foley a bit more, he deserved it. "Because there are some people who think they can get away with anything here, and it's time for them to reap what they sow." Kane looked back to Foley, and then waited for Foley to speak.  
  
"Kane...you chokeslammed Angle through a table and two chairs. That was, in my opinion, what Angle deserved. You should have stopped there. Then Edge and Christian..." Foley smiled. "so TOTALLY got whiped out by your pyro, that was pretty cool by the way. After you took them out, you snapped his ankle." Foley shook his head. "Kane, you are going to be fined $500 for this. I'm sure you won't do that again in a normal type of match."  
  
Kane looked to Foley and spoke. "If they don't deserve to be punished like that, they won't be." He sat back. He had a few people in mind he needed to punish.  
  
Foley looked at Kane, he knew something was up. "Now Kane, as for tonight, since Taka is...unavailable tonight, you are going to be in a handicap match for punishment." The crowd booed, but then Foley smiled and looked at Kane. "But Kane, I know you have been waiting a while for a handicap match like this. Lets roll some more footage."  
  
Kane looked at Foley as Foley put the microphone down as they prepped the footage. "Now Kane, I could punish you more by putting you up against the Acolytes, but you see, I had a talk with the Undertaker the other night."   
  
Kane's eyes widened as he looked at Foley. His brother had no reason to get involved at all. This was Kane's time, Kane's quest. Not Undertaker's. Kane walked closer to Foley, anger swelling in him. He did not need his brother's help.  
  
Foley saw the look in Kane's eye's and smiled. "Now Kane, I know what you are thinking. And no I'm not going to reveal anything he told me, but you see I have a problem. I don't want to lose a competitor like yourself, but I don't want to lose any other WWF superstars on the roster. The injury list is long enough as it is. So, I'm going to offer you a deal. First, lets roll the footage."  
  
The titantron then showed the betrayal of Kane by X-Pac and Tori, when Tori and X-Pac made out right in front of Kane while he was helpless to stop them. Tori had broken Kane's heart, and he did not get significant, nor satisfactory revenge against either of them.  
  
After that, there was footage of Bull Buchanan handcuffing Kane's hand to a ringpost a year ago, and smashing the hand with a steel chair. It took Kane a month to fully heal from that, and when he returned, he went directly for the WWF Championship.  
  
Kane looked to Foley, tilting his head. Foley looked back to him as the titantron footage ended. "That's right, those two men, X-Pac and Bull, against you, in a no DQ...no interferance handicap match. And if you win that match, you will be put in a number one contenders match for the WWF title against an opponent to be named next week on Smackdown. I want you to take this thursday off...consider it a short suspension for your actions."  
  
Kane smiled as he heared this, and nodded back to Foley. He would use the days off to take care of things...very intresting things.  
  
"Now, I will only give you this if you promise me you will not permanently injure any more of our superstars. I have no problem with payback Kane...but I do have a problem with renegades. So play by the rules." Foley said. Kane didn't respond, Foley looked at him and waited. "The ball is in your court Kane."  
  
Kane nodded to Foley and spoke. "Agreed." He was going to kill the Undertaker though. This was not the way he wanted to go.  
  
Foley nodded to him. "Great. Well then tonight in this very ring, you Kane, will face X-Pac and Bull Buchanan in a no DQ, no interference handicap match. And if you win, your opponent in the number one contenders match at Summerslam will be announced on Smackdown this thursday."  
  
Kane nodded to him and then left the ring while Foley began to make more announcements.  
  
*******  
The Match  
*******  
  
  
Kane walked down towards the ring, his theme playing. Kane was focused as ever. The words kept running through his head. Revenge...pain...Buchanan, X-Pac, Tori, Austin, Helmsley, Big Show, The Rock. All of those he had run into and fought over the years. All of them would pay for their crimes against him somehow...but first he had to pass the first few hurdles. Why did his brother tell Foley about his plan? Why?  
  
This wasn't going to stop Kane. It would help him get to the title faster. He kept himself focused, feeding his anger. He would continue to punish his enemies. He would make them all pay. And he would become WWF Champion. But first he would have to get past these steps.  
  
The first opponent to come down was Bull Buchanan. He was a very big man, a very tough opponent. Kane had his hand broken by him and the Big Bossman. But Kane didn't care for the Bossman that much, it was Buchanan who broke his hand. And now that the Right To Censor was all but a memory, Buchanan had no backup anymore. Kane smirked under the mask.  
  
The next opponent was X-Pac, who considered himself quite the leader now. X-Factor had turned into quite a group, but that was the type of wrestler X-Pac was...a groupie. Kane smirked under the mask remembering when he teamed with his 'little buddy'. But Kane didn't need anyone now. He was emotionless, cold hearted. Or at least he thought. X-Pac was a very fast martial artist, not to be underestimated. But Kane knew his flaws.  
  
They both ran into the ring to double team on Kane, but he kept punching back at them. X-Pac's punches were not very strong, but they were fast. Bull Buchanan was pretty much the opposite of X-Pac. His punches were slow but effective. Very effective as Kane began to succumb. He couldn't match the speed of X-Pac and the strength of Buchanan at the same time. He would have to use another strategy. Kane backed away from them, pretending their atttacks had hurt him much more than they did. Then X-Pac preformed a spinning heel kick to his chest, knocking Kane over the ropes. He landed on his feet and then quickly grabbed the steel steps and picked them up, daring them to go after him. They didn't. Kane watched as Kane and Buchanan spread apart from each other, preparing to ambush him while he ran in the ring. Now, most of Kane's defeats against X-Pac occurred when Kane kicked the steps into his head. Kane had no intention of making that kind of mistake this time. He glared at X-Pac and aimed towards him, but then at the last second he threw the stairs at Bull Buchanan. The stairs hit him right in the head, knocking him down. X-Pac looked at him, a bit horrified. Kane entered the ring and looked at X-Pac, smiling at him.  
  
"Hello little buddy." Kane said as he walked towards X-Pac. X-Pac tried to crawl out of the ring quickly, but he forgot how fast Kane could be when he tried. Kane pulled X-Pac into the ring and then gave him a chop to the throat. X-Pac fell back towards the corner. And Kane then moved his foot towards his throat, grabbing the ropes for leverage, and began to choke X-Pac. He put all of his strength behind his leg, almost crushing X-Pac's windpipe. X-Pac could see the pure hatred in the eyes of Kane as he crushed his throat. Kane could smell X-Pac's fear. And he liked it.  
  
He released X-Pac and then picked him up with both of his hands, throwing him out of the ring onto the concrete below. X-Pac could wait for a few moments. Buchanan was getting up.  
  
Kane walked towards him and then kicked him in the head as he tried to wake up. Then he slammed his head down against the ringsteps. This caused Buchanan to bleed. Kane smiled under the mask and then dragged him accross the ring. Kane then climbed atop the ropes, waiting for Buchanan to get up. It took longer than Kane expected as Buchanan slowly got up. He thought to himself. 'Concussion...good'. As Buchanan finally stood, Kane jumped high above the ringpost and preformed his infamous flying lariat on Buchanan. He didn't see it coming. Buchanan was knocked to the ground hard. The entire ring shook with the impact. Kane got up and then walked out of the ring, dragging Bull out of the ring. Kane did not want this match to be this short, but hey, he still had X-Pac to contend with. Kane kicked Bull in the head, and then reached under the ring for something he had seen one of the security guards placing there for Raven's hardcore match tonight against Rhyno.  
  
Ah...there it was. Kane stood up and held them up...handcuffs. He smiled and looked down to Rhyno. Foley made a big mistake, turning this into a no DQ match. But hey, Buchanan wouldn't be permanently injured. He pulled Buchanan's arm towards the ringpost and handcuffed his arm to the post. He then walked towards the announce table and picked up a steel chair. He looked at Heyman and good old JR. JR was doing his usual 'NO KANE! DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT' thing as Kane looked at them. He then held the chair up, as if to ask the fans if they wanted him to do it. They all cheered even louder for him. Kane smiled and then walked towards Buchanan.  
  
He looked down at him and Buchanan looked up at him. Buchanan looked at him, and then, in a move that suprised Kane, nodded. "Just get it over with." He said.  
  
Kane nodded to Buchanan. He was one tough motherfucker, he would give him that much. The memory of his hand being broken was still promenate in him, and he then yelled in anger as he swung the chair towards Buchanan's hand, smashing it. Buchanan yelled in pain and anquish, holding his hand. Kane smiled cruelly, watching Buchanan on the ground. He was taking it better than he thought he would.  
  
Then he felt a missile dropkick to the back of the head that knocked him straight into the ringpost, knocking him down onto the ground. Kane was in a daze, but he could make out the form of X-Pac, getting up and telling the crowd to 'suck it'. Kane tried to shake the dizziness in his head off, and tried to get up. Kane then grabbed a steel chair and nailed Kane over the head with it. Kane felt pain rush through his head, and it actually felt pretty good. Kane had learned to accept pain a long time ago.  
  
X-Pac brought the chair up one more time, and then hit Kane in the head with it. Kane was knocked down, pain settling in once again, knocking his head to the ground. Kane pretended to be out cold as X-Pac grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up. X-Pac then rolled Kane into the ring. He then followed him in there.  
  
Kane tried to get up and then felt a sharp kick to the head that knocked him against the turnbuckle. Kane sat against it, dazed. X-Pac smiled and knew what was going to be next. He ran to one corner. Preparing for the broncho buster. Kane was still dazed a bit, but he could see X-Pac's form running towards him. Kane waited, knowing what was coming.  
  
At the last possible moment, Kane lifted a boot upwards, nailing X-Pac in the groin area. X-Pac fell down, pain shooting through his body.  
  
Kane then stood up and used that time to recover. As X-Pac got up, Kane just looked at him. Kane then slowly walked towards X-pac. X-Pac attempted a spinning heel kick, which Kane grabbed. He looked at X-Pac and shook his head, throwing the leg down to the ground and then kicking X-Pac in the gut.   
  
X-Pac leaned down, the kick knocking the wind out of him. Kane then grabbed X-Pac by the throat and chokeslammed him onto the mat. Then he picked up X-Pac again, and then lifted him high above his head, using a military press. He threw X-Pac onto the mat. He saw the pain X-pac was in and smiled. He was just playing with him now.   
  
Kane picked him up and then used an irish whip to throw him into the turnbuckle. Kane walked towards him and then lifted him up, making him sit on top of the turnbuckle. Kane smiled under the ropes as the crowd cheered his name. He climbed to the top rope and lifted X-Pac up in the powerbomb position. X-Pac still had no idea what was about to happen, as he was still dazed. Kane then pointed towards the announce table while holding X-Pac in the powerbomb position with one hand. The crowd was really into it. Kane smiled and then watched as JR and Paul Heyman stood backwards. Kane then jumped off the top rope and towards the announce table, powerbombing X-Pac right through it.  
  
Kane looked at X-Pac's body. Bloody now, broken, defeated. This would be adequate revenge. X-Pac would take a week to heal, Buchanan a month to heal, but they would stay hurt. Foley wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He smiled under the mask as he realized just what Foley did. He punished those two for what they did by putting them into his match. Slowly, Kane lifted a boot and rested it on X-Pac's chest as the referee made the three count.  
  
Kane smiled under the mask as the crowd cheered his name. Not because of the fans, not because of the victory, but because of the revenge and the pain he inflicted. He had only done the equivelant of what was done to him, and he smiled. He lifted his arms and then brought them down as the 4 turnbuckles exploded, fire being sent into the air.  
  
******  
As Kane entered the locker room, he watched the looks of the people in the locker room. Steve Blackman and Raven looked towards him, respecting his new 'hardcore' direction he was taking with the matches. The Hardy Boyz nodded to him as they walked past him. Funaki stayed as far away from Kane as possible. The other two members of X-Factor, who Kane expected to jump him, just kept their distance. Kane was actually suprised that Albert stayed away, but didn't care.   
  
Kane looked for the Undertaker in the locker room, but he was out back preparing for a match. Kane snorted and packed his things. Foley entered the room and gestured for the other wrestlers to leave except for Kane. They left.   
  
Kane didn't turn towards the commissioner, he just kept packing his things. He just spoke. "You don't like what I did to X-Pac and Bull do you?" Kane said, waiting for Foley's responce.  
  
Mick looked at Kane and shook his head. "Kane, I'm not going to pretend I know what you are going through, or what is going through that head of yours. However, you are going to play by the rules. You are no different than anyone else here, although you did make a point about some thinking they are above everyone else."  
  
Kane didn't respond to that, he just continued packing his things. Kane didn't really care for protocol that much. He could see Foley's point of view, but he really wasn't intrested in it.  
  
"Anyway, enjoy your next few days off. And I thought you should know, your brother has volunteered to do a match for this saturdays WCW opening show, Saturday Night Nitro. Anyway, stay tuned." He turned around and walked to the exit, and then looked back. "Oh yeah, and Kane, you are doing a good job. Just don't break everyone else on your way to the title okay?"  
  
Kane looked back to Foley, staring at him for a few moments. Then he just gave him a nod.  
  
Kane put together his things, taking off his uniform and putting on his street clothes. He would keep the mask on of course until he got more privacy.   
  
He finished packing and then turned around, and then he saw Tori looking at him. He grunted and then picked up his bag, walking towards the exit.  
  
Tori had tears streaming from her face as she looked at him. "Kane...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened a long time ago. I'm sorry for hurting you." She tried to hold her regret back, but couldn't as she leaned forward onto his shirt and cried on him. Kane looked down on her, emotionless. "Please...forgive me." She quietly said.  
  
Kane looked down at her and then continued to walk past her. Ignoring her as she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.  
  
******  
  
Kane watched from a monitor in the back, watching Undertaker finish defeating Haku. Kane nodded in approval as the Undertaker compleated a brutal match against him. As the Undertaker walked into the back, Kane walked towards him. Undertaker looked back, un-intimidated. He stared into Kane's eyes, and Kane stared into his.  
  
"Looks like you are on your way to a title shot." Said the Undertaker. He was as intimidating as ever, and few would really know he was in wrestling for as long as he had been. Undertaker was still as intimidating to most as he had always been. Kane just looked back at him for a few moments before speaking back to him.  
  
"You shouldn't have told Foley." Said Kane, looking back at the Undertaker. The Undertaker just shrugged.  
  
"Kane, if you kept going the way you were going to go, you would have gotten yourself in even deeper shit. You know it, I know it. So I stepped in, big deal. I was just watching out for my little brother."  
  
Kane shoved him back violently, growling. "I don't need your help, Foley's or anyone's. Stay the fuck out of my business." Kane turned his back towards him and walked away as the Undertaker looked at him.  
  
Foley walked towards the Undertaker and looked at him. "Want me to talk to him?"  
  
The Undertaker shook his head. "No. He's pissed. He feels like he's under my shadow or something. Plus, he hates being called little brother." He shrugged. "It's his way I guess."  
  
Foley nodded and looked at him. "Well...maybe it will pass. Hey, good luck this saturday on Nitro."  
  
The Undertaker nodded. "Thanks Cactus." He walked away, and Foley looked towards the direction Kane walked into. He shook his head.  
  
"This is going to get worse before it gets better."  
  
He turned and decided to head towards the curtan, deciding that he probably should announce the main event at Summerslam.  
  
  
His theme song hit and he walked towards the ring.  
  
******  
  
Kane drove his truck towards his place. He would work out some more, then he'd pay a visit to a few people. He definetly had to settle some family issue's with Bearer. His eyes were full of hatred for the fat bastard of a man.  
  
Kane didn't think about Angle, X-Pac or Bull. He didn't even give a thought about Tori. They paid the price.  
  
He continued along the path. 


	3. The Road to Summerslam

Chapter 3 - The Road to Summerslam  
  
  
Kane was in the locker room, looking in the mirror. He stared at his own reflection, a bit disappointed that Bearer was not home the previous day. So, even though he had the day off, he had some anger to burn, and he had personally asked Foley earlier to be put in a match. Any kind of match would do.   
  
And besides...Kane had a statement to make tonight about the championship. And he still had to find out who he would be facing at Summerslam for the number one contenders spot.  
  
He looked at the mask and reflected on the last few years. He sneered at the thought that he actually allowed himself to be used by so many people. DX...Paul Bearer...Vince McMahon and the Corporation...Tori...and of course, his brother, the Undertaker.  
  
When he looked back at his relationship with his brother he had wondered what to think about it. When he came into the World Wrestling Federation, he came there to beat, humiliate and destroy his brother. Then they teamed up together, then he was betrayed by the Undertaker. Then they teamed up together again, only this time he had gotten fed up with his brother's shadow, and promptly chokeslammed him through the ring. And then they joined together again at the Royal Rumble.  
  
The Rumble...Kane sneered remembering the Rumble. He had come so close to winning it. He had come so close to winning it and going to wrestlemania. If it wasn't for Austin.   
  
He remembered the Rumble vividly. He came in at number 6...and he eliminated 11 people! He had elminated more people in the Royal Rumble than anyone had in history. And it still wasn't enough for him. They could have given him all of the record awards in history, they could have given him a shot at any of the other titles and it still wouldn't have been enough.  
  
The World Wrestling Federation Championship was the only title worth going for in Kane's opinion. When you had it, it ment you were the best. The very best. It was the top prize ever.   
  
Even if he had it for a month he would have been satisfied with his reign and went on to other goals. But a day? He held the WWF Championship for only a day! And all because of Austin.  
  
True, Austin had gotten lucky when he beat him for the WWF Championship, but Kane didn't get a rematch. They coudl have given him any kind of rematch. Cage, Iron Man, Lumberjack, 2 out of 3 falls, even a Hell in a Cell. But no, they gave him nothing.  
  
Austin...the man who had joined with Vince McMahon to ambush the Rock and take the WWF Championship. Who joined up with Triple H and nearly destroyed his arm, which served to let them take the Tag Team Championships from him and Undertaker. Austin...the man to beat in the World Wrestling Federation. Or in Kane's case...the man to destroy.  
  
"Kane, you are up in 5 minutes. Your opponent has been announced. Supposedly a warm up for you." Yelled one of the WWF booking staff, who was leaning against a doorway.   
  
"Who?" Asked Kane.  
  
"Let me see..." Said the man as he looked over the schedule for the nights events. "Ah, here it is. You are up against Steven Richards and Sho Funaki. Blackman was supposed to be in but he's sick, so Foley put you in his place. Said it was a warm-up."  
  
Kane cursed and then looked towards the mirror. Richards and Funaki? There was no competition in that. Kane growled and looked into the mirror, psyching himself up for tonight's match.  
  
He looked at the mirror and imagined Austin's face there. He fed the hatred and the bitterness as he stared into the mirror. Finally, Kane punched the mirror and smashed it to pieces.  
  
"BMF...we'll see." Kane said as he left the locker room.  
  
*****  
  
Kane had allready entered the ring and waited for his opponents in the triple threat. This was a joke. What kind of game was Foley playing with him? Steven Richards and Sho Funkai were very good athletes in their own right...but they were no match for him. Of course, Kane realized he wasn't even supposed to be competing tonight.  
  
Kane heard sirens and figured that Richards would be coming towards the ring. When the RTC broke up, Richards had decided to keep 'fighting the good fight'. Of course, with the RTC consisting of only Ivory and Steven Richards, they were merely a shadow of what they used to be. And even Kane considered them a joke then.  
  
Steven grabbed a microphone and prepared for another speech. Kane looked at him and just rolled his eyes. He hated morons. He climbed out of the ring slowly.  
  
"Lately, there have been a lot of violent acts prepetrated by that man in the ring, Kane. He has broken ankles and has insinuated violence various WWF superstars in the roster. I mean, what kind of man would break someone's hand on live television." Yelled Steven Richards.   
  
Kane walked towards him slowly, while Richards began to break a sweat. Richards then dropped the microphone and tried to run away, only to bump into Funaki as he tried to get into the ring. Kane smirked as they tried to fight each other, then Funaki pushed Richards into Kane. Kane smiled at Richards and then chokeslammed him onto the ground. Funaki ran past Kane and into the ring. Kane turned around and gave chase.  
  
When Kane entered the ring, Funaki ran towards him and tried to punch him. The punch landed on his chest, but Kane didn't feel a thing. He simply looked down at the punch and then looked to Funaki. Kane looked right into his eyes and then grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"Make this easy on yourself." Kane said.  
  
Funaki responded by immedietly tapping out, submitting. 'This is odd', thought Kane, 'I didn't even start hurting him.'  
  
Kane dropped Funaki and left the ring in disgust.  
  
*****  
  
Kane entered the locker room area and sat in a chair, very disgusted at how easy the match had been. He should have been given a bigger challenge. Triple H, the Acolytes, Benoit...anyone but those two. At least Crash Holly had the guts to try to take Kane on one on one.  
  
Kane tried to be optomistic about it. It wasn't like having a match like that would hurt his career or something to that extent, but Kane wanted a fight tonight.  
  
He looked around the locker room, seeing Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit talking together about their tag match against Lo Down. He saw Crash Holly and Hardcore Holly getting in an argument. Looking at them, he thought they were more like brothers than cousins.  
  
Brothers...he thought about his brother for a while, and their whole 'relationship'. He wondered who Undertaker would fight on Saturday.  
  
Kane stood up and looked onto the screen, and he could see Foley coming down to make some announcements.  
  
*****  
  
Foley stood in the middle of the ring, hearing the fans chant his name once again. He smiled as he raised the microphone to address the audience. "Well, we are only a few days away from Summerslam, and I know you all have been waiting to know about the main event, as well as the numbers one contenders match. Well I know I've taken a long time to finally make my decision..." He could hear the crowd chanting his name again, very loudly. He smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "And I will announce that decision tonight, RIGHT HERE, IN PALM BEACH FLORIDA!!!" He gave them a grin and a thumbs up as the crowd went nuts for the cheap pop.  
  
"So first, I would like to call out a couple of the wrestlers. First, I'm going to call out the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin."  
  
The sound of class breaking filled the arena, and Austin walked down towards the ring, carrying the WWF title belt in his hands. He sneered at Foley, and had been having very bad luck since he no longer had Vince McMahon to back him up. Even though it had been months since he turned on the fans, people were still cheering for the Texas Rattlesnake. He didn't care though. Austin glared around as he entered the ring, walking around impatiently. What business did that fatass Foley have being the commissioner anyway? If Ausin had his way, he would give Foley as stone cold stunner right away. Unfortionatly, there was nothing he could do.  
  
Foley looked at Austin and smiled. "Now I know what you are thinking Austin. You are wondering what is going to happen at Summerslam. Well Austin, it's simple. You will be involved in a triple threat elimination match at Summerslam." The crowd went wild while Austin spat on the ground and paced around the ring, pissed off about the turn of events.  
  
Foley smirked. "It gets better. Your opponents are going to add a special ingredient. Your first opponent is going to be...Triple H!"  
  
Austin glared at Foley and cursed. Triple H was the only ally he had left. Putting them against each other would cripple that alliance.  
  
Triple H's theme could be heard, and he walked towards the ring. He smirked at Foley, and nodded to Austin. As he entered the ring, he gave Austin a 'do not worry about it' look. But in his head, he knew the time was right. During the match, he would turn on Austin and take what was rightfully his, the WWF Title. Austin had been a problem long enough anyway. He looked to Foley and smirked.  
  
"Well guys, as for your third opponent. Well...he's going to be...a suprise." Foley smiled as he said this. "You guys will have to wait. Oh, and there is one more added condition. During your match, there is going to be a special guest referee." He smiled at them and laughed. "And take one guess as to who that is going to be."  
  
Austin and Triple H began to shout at him, protesting. They both had pissed off Foley during the last few months, and this was goign to make things even harder if it was Mick Foley as the special guest referee.  
  
"No no no guys. It's not going to be me. However, it's going to be someone you two are very...familiar with. Someone you both have had problems with. It's going to be...THE ROCK!" Triple H and Austin were both in shock. The crowd began to explode, the noise level rocking the arena to it's very foundation. Foley gave the crowd a thumbs up. Things were turning out just the way he wanted them to.  
  
That was until the ring pyro's began to go off and Kane's music began to play. Kane had heard enough about the so-called 'main event'. He cared little for the Rock's return. He did not care about the possiblity of Triple H turning on Stone Cold Steve Austin. He didn't even care about who the third wrestler was going to be.   
  
He glared at Triple H and Austin as they stood in the ring, waiting to attack them. Kane climbed up to the ring and waited for them to try to double team him. But Kane had made arrangements earlier in the day.  
  
The People's Champion, the Rock, snuck up from the crowd and crawled into the ring, ambushing Austin from behind. While Triple H was confused, Kane walked towards him, grabbed his throat and chokeslammed him. The Rock continued to pummel Austin, but Kane pushed him aside and then chokeslammed the Rattlesnake. Kane didn't care for the Rock's revenge. He just wanted Austin's title.   
  
But the Rock didn't see it Kane's way. He shoved Kane, yelling at him for nailing Austin while he wanted to. Kane shoved him back, just glaring at him. He and the Rock stared into each others eyes, their eyes full of intensity and hatred.  
  
After a few moments, the Rock was handed a microphone from Garcia, and so was Kane. They stared at each other for a few more moments while Austin and Triple H fled to the back.  
  
Finally, the Rock brought the microphone up. "FINALLY...THE ROCK, HAS COME BACK TO THE WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION!" The crowd cheered even louder, as they had all missed the Rock. The Rock looked at Kane and then looked towards the back. "Now, the Rock has been gone for while due to a suspension at the hands of Vince McMahon. But with him now out of the picture, the time is right for the return...of the Rock."   
  
Kane watched him speak, wishing he could crush the Rock, get him out of his way, take him out right now like he knew he was capable of doing. But he would have to wait. He let the Rock continue.  
  
"And the Rock, has some business to settle with those jabroni's, Triple H and Austin. You see, Austin, at Wrestlemania, you sold out. You knew something that everyone else knew...you can't stop the Rock! So, you joined up with Vince McMahon, and then you decided to gang up on the Rock. But you two candyasses couldn't take out the people's champion yourselves...so you had to get Triple H. So afterwards, you two jabroni's ganged up on the Rock. You hit the Rock with chairs, a sledgehammer. You beat the Rock up, you made the Rock bleed. But you made one...little mistake. You didn't destroy the Rock. And now that the Rock is back, he's got one more goal in mind. To take that WWF...Championship. And of course, to whip all of your candy asses."  
  
Kane picked up his microphone and looked towards the Rock. He glared at him. They had a long history against each other. They had fought each other time and time again. They had hurt each other, made each other bleed. So, there was only one more appropriate thing to say.  
  
"Welcome back." Kane said as he nodded to the Rock. The Rock nodded back. They had an ounce of respect for each other...and that was enough to keep them from killing each other.   
  
Foley spoke up and looked to Kane. "Now Kane, at Summerslam, you will be in a number one contenders match with...the Big Show."  
  
Kane smiled and nodded his head, smirking to himself. "And I thought you should know, that this Saturday, on WCW Nitro, your brother, the Undertaker, will be in a match against Big Poppa Pump, Scott Stiner."   
  
This set Kane off as he walked towards the commissioner. "I don't care about his match. I care about mine."  
  
Foley nodded to Kane and looked at him. He wondered how that set him off, but he wouldn't bother with that right now. "Anyway, I have a special warm up match for you. Because tonight, you Kane, and the Rock, will take on Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin in a tag team match. Have a nice day."  
  
Foley smiled, gave them a thumbs up and left the ring.  
  
Kane looked down at Foley and smiled to himself. So Foley had a challenging match for him after all. He smirked under the mask. Things were going to get intresting.  
  
**********  
  
- You can see that match next time in Chapter 4. I'm sorry this Chapter isn't as good as the others, but I am kinda rushed. Anyway, please R&R. And I would like to thank all of you for the very positive responce I have gotten so far in this story. It's very appreciated. 


	4. Main Event

Chapter 4 - Main Event  
  
  
Austin and Triple H were in their locker room and looked at each other, both of them very angry that they had to face Kane and the Rock tonight.  
  
Austin looked at Triple H and frowned. "We didn't hit him with enough chair shots. We should have crippled the son of a bitch."  
  
Triple H looked to Austin. "Who? Kane or the Rock?" He was putting on his equipment. If he was at all intimidated by the duo of the Rock and Kane, he didn't look like it.  
  
Austin looked up at him and growled. "Both. We can't let those sons of bitches humliate us before Summerslam? I have too much to lose tonight."  
  
Triple H looked at Austin, his 'running buddy'. He had to admit, as an ally Austin was useful, but it kept Hunter from reaching his goal to be the World Wrestling Federation Champion. The disappearence of Vince McMahon since the return of Foley had delayed his plans, but Austin was but a pawn in this game, and Triple H was the master of the game. He looked at Austin, smiling as he thought about nailing Austin with a sledgehammer at Summerslam. Like always, he wouldn't expect it.  
  
Hunter just smiled to Austin. "Don't worry, I have your back. Besides, I'm talked to X-Factor. And I'm sure they would love to get a bit of revenge for X-Pac."  
  
Austin smirked a bit. X-Factor would take care of Kane.  
  
******  
  
Justin Credible had just finished getting his gear on for their match tonight. He smirked to himself as he thought about the 300,000 he and Albert were getting paid for the night's activities. First they would beat the Hardy Boyz, and then they would make a run in tonight to get revenge for X-Pac. All too easy. That big red retard Kane was going to pay for what he did.  
  
"Hey Albert...you ready?" Credible asked, looking around the empty X-Factor locker room as he exited the bathroom. However, there was no answer.  
  
"Hey big bad and bald, come on man, we got a match! Lets go!" He yelled, but Albert wasn't in the room. 'Where the fuck is the bald bastard?' he thought. He looked around the room some more, scratching his own head. "Albert?" He continued walking around and then shook his head. Well if Albert wasn't going to wrestle then he sure as hell wasn't.   
  
Then he opened the closet door and screamed as he saw a mirror coming towards his face held by a figure wearing black gloves.  
  
******  
  
Albert entered the X-Factor locker room looking for his partner. "Hey Justin? You ready?"   
  
He looked down on the floor to see Credible on the ground, unconscious. His head had been split open badly, a large pool of blood surrounding his head.  
  
'Fuck' Albert thought. He looked around the locker room for any sign of an intruder, and he heard a noise from the closet. 'Son of a bitch' he thought as he walked towards the closet.  
  
He walked up towards it slowly, creeping as silently as he could. He reached slowly for the doornob, sweat pouring off the top of his head.   
  
Quickly he opened the door and charged in there, only to be hit with a broom and come clothes. He walked out of the closet throwing the clothes off his body onto the ground.  
  
"FUCKING GODAMNED MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SHITHEAD!" Albert yelled, not noticing the door to the bathroom slowly open. A person slowly emerged with a baseball bat wrapped in barb wire. He smiled under his mask as he walked towards Albert.  
  
*******  
  
The Rock sat in his locker room staring into the mirror. It had been months since he was suspended. He bid his time, waiting for the right moment to go after Austin and Triple H. They had trouble with Undertaker and Kane for a long time, but had managed to keep their titles. Now it was the Rock's turn to take them out.  
  
He looked into the mirror, keeping himself psyched up. That was when he heard the knock on the door. He walked towards the door, grabbing a baseball bat. Had Triple H and Austin decided to try to take him out before the match? He was prepared for the jabroni's. Then he opened the door only to see Kane.  
  
The Rock raised an eyebrow as he saw the big red machine and then gestured for Kane to come in. Kane nodded back to him and walked in, and the Rock noticed blood on his mask. He raised an eyebrow and then grabbed a towel, handing it to Kane. Kane accepted it and began to whipe it off. The Rock kept waiting for an explaination until Kane looked at him. "It's not my blood."  
  
The Rock smiled a bit and then began to speak. "Well Kane, the Rock would like to wish you luck in tonight's match. You here to talk strategy with the Rock?"  
  
Kane shook his head. "No." He sat down in a chair and looked directly at the Rock. "I'm here to give you a message. Tonight, we are allies against Austin and Helmsley. That's all fine and good. But I realize you are here for a bit more than payback."  
  
The Rock looked at him and crossed his arms, looking right into Kane's eyes. "And what exactly is the Rock looking for besides payback?"  
  
Kane narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "The Championship. You want it back. But there is a big problem here. I want it as well."  
  
The Rock nodded to him, he knew where Kane was getting at, but he didn't say anything. Kane looked to him. "So here is the deal, you don't get in my way, and I won't get in yours."  
  
The Rock nodded. "And if you end up going against the Rock?"  
  
"Then may the best man win." Kane said and then he stood up. He walked towards the exit, not looking back towards the Rock.  
  
He closed the door and walked down the hallway, his mind focused on the match he was in tonight.  
  
*****  
  
The Undertaker stood by the locker room, leaning against the wall. He saw Kane approching and walked towards him. He nodded to his younger brother, smirking. "Heard you are a bit pissed at me."  
  
Kane glared back at him, right in the eyes. "Go away." He growled as he continued to walk down the hall.  
  
The Undertaker looked towards him and spoke. "I got some bad news for ya bro." Hearing that, Kane just stopped in his path, waiting for the Undertaker to speak. "Seems the Big Show just got a new manager."  
  
Kane turned around and looked towards him, staring into his brothers eyes. The Undertaker looked as he did always, unintimidated, invincible. Kane didn't think anyone could really stop him if they wanted to. But Kane was just as good, if not better than his brother. He was hoping they would be able to settle the issue of who the best was soon. But his brother lately had been too helpful and interfering in Kane's business, as if Kane needed the help and protection. That, above everything, pissed Kane off. He was tired of living in his brother's shadow. However, the Undertaker was still his brother, and he would give him the benefit of the doubt...this time. "Who?" Was all Kane said in responce."  
  
The Undertaker turned his head to the side and spit on the floor, his eyes narrowing. "Bearer. Paul Bearer." He looked to Kane, who was chuckling darkly.  
  
"Bearer...good." Kane said under the mask as he walked away from the Undertaker. Undertaker just looked at his brother, shaking his head. "Don't do anything stupid bro!"  
  
Kane smiled. He knew Bearer would raise his fat head in his business sooner or later. When either he or the Undertaker got sick of his company, he moved on and teamed up with their enemy. He was manipulative that way. But hey, at Summerslam he could settle both his issue with the Big Show, and his issue with Paul Bearer.  
  
*****  
  
Foley watched as both Justin Credible and Albert got taken away in a streacher by ambulence workers. He sighed, random acts of violence were occuring everywhere within the federation, but this was the first seriously violent incident he had seen backstage in a while.   
  
It seemed Justin Credible was split open by a piece of glass in the mirror that was smashed over his head. Credible didn't even regain consciousness. Credible didn't even know what hit him. Albert had been split open with a baseball bat wrapped in barb wire, and then knocked out after several strikes from it. Then he was strangled with the barb wire. He shook his head. Albert had a lot of a large gashes in his head and in his neck. They would be out of action for the night.  
  
But the most distrubing thing had been the phrase written in Albert's blood on the floor. 'Those who betray all must fall'. A lyric from the Black Sabbath song, Iron Man. A song that perfectly described Kane.  
  
He had a good idea as to who it was, but he couldn't prove that Kane did it, as neither Albert or Credible really knew what hit him. All that Credible could say was that he was attacked by someone using black gloves.  
  
Foley sighed. Kane was beginning to get out of control. First Angle, then X-Pac and Buchanan, and now this. All being taken out for a long time because of injury's caused by Kane. However, until he proved something, he couldn't suspend Kane just because he suspected him without evidence. No one had seen him enter the locker room.  
  
He sighed as he saw the coach walk towards him, microphone in hand. Foley looked at the cameraman who had followed him. He sighed. Now the fans knew about it, Linda was going to have his head for this.  
  
"Commissioner Foley, a moment of your time please?" Coach said and Foley nodded.  
  
"Yeah sure, go ahead." Foley said.  
  
"Well, I know a lot of people are wondering who the third person is going to be for Summerslam. Many are saying the Undertaker, others are saying Jericho, or someone else. Who is it going to be?"  
  
Foley just smiled. "Well Coach, if I told you who was the secret third person for the three way at Summerslam, then it wouldn't be a secret would it? There is no way I'm going to tell you that."  
  
Coach nodded. "And one more question, do you think it was Kane who attacked Credible and Albert? And what was the message written in Albert's blood?"  
  
Foley looked into his eyes, and then turned around to see that it had been mopped up by police. He looked to the Coach and shook his head, his mood compleatly changed. "No comment."  
  
********  
  
Kane walked towards the ring, not even waiting for his pyro to go off or to get his name announced. His eyes stared right towards the ring, never blinking, never taking his attention off the ring. He entered the ring and looked towards the lights, his arms going above his head, he put them down and fire exploded from all four corners.  
  
He walked towards a corner and gestured for someone to give him a microphone. He was going to send out a message to anyone trying to do a run-in on any of his matches, when he saw Paul Bearer in the front row, waving to him as he sat beside the Big Show. They smiled to him and waved, both of them thinking of this as some kind of sick joke. Kane smiled underneith his mask. They had guts he had to tell them that. They were barred from interfering in this match, and that suited him fine. He would take out the Show at Summerslam.  
  
He held the microphone and raised it towards his mouth. He pointed his index finger towards Bearer and the Big Show. "Bearer...you have a lot of guts, taking the spot of Big Show's manager. But you don't seem to have a lot of brains. I'll see you both at Summerslam. And Bearer, you were the one who apparently told me to rest in piece after we parted ways last time. Well this time, when we part ways, you and the Big Show will rest in pieces." The crowd cheered and the smile quickly disappeared from Paul Bearer's face. The Big Show just grinned, looking forward to facing Kane at Summerslam.  
  
Kane turned away from them and then stood in the middle of the ring and looked towards the curtain. It was time to provoke the champion. He knew of one thing that would piss him off more than almost anything Kane could do...he would spit on his legacy. He looked towards the crowd as they cheered. This would seem unusual. "Now, if you want me to beat Stone Cold Steve Austin to a bloody pulp just like I did X-Pac and Bull Buchanan, give me a hell yeah!"  
  
"HELL YEAH!!!!" Yelled the crowd in responce. He smirked as he put the microphone down.   
  
"IF YOU SMELLLLLLL, WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN'!" could be heard on the speaker as the People's Champion came down towards the ring. Kane nodded to him as he walked towards the ring. He was still in good shape, Kane noticed. Now it was time to see if the Rock shook off the ring rust.  
  
Austin and Triple H were next, and Austin kept a steady glare in the direction of Kane. How dare Kane spit on his reputation like that. He was the rattlesnake, and he wasn't going to take something like that from some big red retard like Kane.  
  
They entered the ring and the two teams began to brawl, with the Rock immedietly attacking Austin, and Kane attacking the Game. Kane and Triple H pounded each other, each punch hitting the other hard and loudly. All through the exchange, the two never broke eye contact. Kane took Triple H's intercontinental title from him a while ago, and Triple H never forgot it, even when Kane dropped the title and gave it to Chris Jericho out of respect.  
  
Punch after punch, neither one of them relented until Kane gave Triple H an uppercut that caused him to staggar towards the ropes. Kane then gave him a big boot to the face, causing the Game to fall backwards and out of the ring. Kane then walked towards his corner and watched the Rock and Austin fight it out.   
  
Neither one of them would relent, but the Rock seemed to be getting the upperhand with those powerful right's of his. If he had any ring rust, he wasn't showing it. While they fought, Kane watched Triple H grab Austin's title belt and stand by the corner. Kane smirked and shook his head. He knew they wouldn't play fair.  
  
After a few moments, Austin and the Rock had knocked each other onto the ground, and both began to go towards their respected corners. However, Triple H got tagged first, handed the belt to Austin while the referee looked towards the Rock, and then grabbed the Rock's leg just before he could tag Austin. Kane sneered at Hunter under his mask and watched as Hunter began to pound on the Rock.   
  
Triple H smiled as he watched the Rock reel in pain from his attacks. The Rock had always been second best compared to him, and the Rock knew it. Austin had softened him up for the kill, and Triple H smiled as he kicked the Rock in the gut. He put the Rock's head under his legs and grabbed his arm's preparing for the pedigree when he turned towards Kane. Kane just stared into his eyes coldly, and Triple H found himself frozen for a few moments by the intensity of the man's stare. Triple H could almost see what Kane was planning to do to him, but Triple H just smiled back.  
  
Those few moments gave the Rock just the time he needed to punch Triple H in the groin. Hunter had delayed for some reason, but the Rock didn't care. It bought him time. Hunter then got up and ran towards the Rock attempting to attack him with a jumping knee strike, but the Rock stepped aside just in time to avoid it, causing Triple H to hit the referee. The referee was knocked out cold, giving Austin the chance he needed. He tagged Triple H, then ran into the ring and nailed the Rock right in the head with the title belt, knocking him out.   
  
In the meantime, Kane walked out of his corner and clotheslined Hunter out of the ring. He then turned towards Austin, who ran towards him with the title belt. Kane smirked and lifted his boot, knocking the belt right back into the head of Austin. Kane then pulled his glove onto his hand tighter, waiting for Austin to get up. As soon as he got up, he grabbed Austin by the throat and chokeslammed him onto the mat. He looked down, seeing that Austin was knocked out.  
  
He turned around, seeing Triple H trying to get back into the ring. Kane smiled and grabbed the title belt from the ground. Triple H then thought twice about entering the ring and backed off. Kane then dropped the title and picked Austin up, then turned to stare towards Triple H as he prepared Austin for the tombstone. He smirked to Triple H. "Game over."   
  
After that, he tombstoned Austin right onto the title belt, knocking him out. He grabbed the Rock and pulled his body over Austin. He grabbed the referee's arm and then counted for the ref. "One...two...three!!!" The bell rung and the victory went to Kane and the Rock. Kane smiled and then grabbed the title belt, walking towards a corner, and then climbed it.  
  
He looked down towards Triple H, who stared right back at him. Austin rolled out of the ring once he regained consciousness and left the arena quickly with Triple H.  
  
Kane watched them both walk away, then he looked towards the Big Show and Paul Bearer. He smirked and then held the title high above his head for everyone to see. His pyro's by the titantron went off and his theme began to play. People began to get the impression that Kane would be the next World Wrestling Champion. They chanted his name and all began to make a noise in the arena that almost literally shook it. Kane grinned.  
  
But before he became Champion, he would first have to get through the Big Show and Paul Bearer to become Number One Contender. Easy enough.  
  
Kane then threw the title to the ground and walked towards the titantron while the Rock got up and stood in the ring, staring at Kane and then the title belt. The Rock knew that he and Kane would run into each other soon enough for the belt, but for now, the Rock was glad to have Kane as an ally. 


	5. Summerslam

Chapter 5 - Summerslam  
  
{Just a note before you read the chapter, I would like to thank you all for supporting this story and my writing of it. It's been really helpful. I would like to dedicate this chapter, and all the ones from now on, to the men and women who bust their asses and risk their necks each and every night for us so that we can be entertained: The Wrestlers. Without people like them, we would not have the entertainment spectacle that is professional wrestling. Now, on to the carnage. Chapter 6 will be up next week. Enjoy. :) }  
  
  
-The Night Before-  
  
Kane had arrived in the city on Friday, and immedietly he set out to get the specific things that wrestlers had to get when they were in a city for a Pay Per View event- A hotel room, a place to eat, but most importantly, a gym. To take out the Big Show, Kane knew he was going to have to be in very good condition. He had worked out constantly while on the road. Most of the other wrestlers had opted to spend a day or two at home before heading to the city, but Kane's only family was currently working the opening World Championship Wrestling show against Big Poppa Pump, Scott Stiner. Kane had never heard of him until Foley mentioned him the other day, but apparently he had been the WCW's last Champion before Booker T. He would offer the Undertaker a bit of a challenge.  
  
But Kane didn't want any company. It was his quest, no one else's. Kane respected his brother...most of the time, but he didn't like him entering his business like he always did. Kane didn't need him, Kane didn't want him. At least that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
He entered the gym, wearing bandages on his face instead of his mask, like he usually did in public. His brother joked that it made him look like the invisible man when he wore a trenchcoat. Kane didn't find it really funny, but necessary. Looking around it, he could see many wrestling hopefuls, boxers, bodybuilders, gymnists, tennis players, so many athletes trying to make it big. Many of them didn't even notice Kane come in because they were so engrossed with their workout. This was his kind of gym, where people took their body's very seriously. Kane looked at the gym owner and coughed to try to get his attention. The man didn't react. Kane shook his head and then tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and jumped as he saw Kane standing in front of him, thinking of him as a criminal or something.  
  
Kane smiled under the bandages, he liked this. "Excuse me, but I was wondering how late your gym is open."  
  
The man regained his composure and looked up at Kane, nodding to him. "Of course, we are open until 11PM at night."  
  
Kane nodded and reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat, pulling out one thousand dollers. "How about you re-open at 12 and let me use the gym for 5 hours tonight." Kane could have just threatened him, but that could alert some people to his presence in the gym tonight, and he didn't want a load of hero worshipping fans to watch him him work out.   
  
The man nodded to him and smiled. "Sure thing." He turned to walk away when Kane tightly grabbed his shoulder.   
  
"And don't tell anyone I'm here." Kane growled. "Or there will be...consequences."  
  
The man nodded quickly and barely managed to whisper 'okay'. Kane nodded and exited the gym, it would do nicely.  
  
*******  
  
Kane grunted as he continued his bench presses. He needed to be in absolute top shape to take care of the Big Show and Paul Bearer. Normally, Kane wouldn't take too much time in preperation for the Big Show, but this match was too important to just go half assed with. Kane had to give it 150% if he wanted to be serious. In fact, he was in all of his wrestling gear. Mask, gloves, costume, the whole thing.  
  
He continued pushing the weight up, sweat pouring all over his body as he continuously bench pressed the heavy weights, thinking about the damage he could cause if he managed to bodyslam the Big Show.  
  
Keeping the Paul Bearer element out of his head, he continued to bench press the weights until he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Burning the midnight oil are you?"  
  
Kane set the weight down and sat up, looking straight ahead at the reflection of the female wrestler in the mirror. He had a very checkered past with her, and both went their seperate paths. He had feelings for her at one time, but it turned into contempt when she betrayed him. However, that was a long time ago. He was over it.  
  
"Hello Chyna." He said, turning around and looking at her. She was here to work out too, which angered him. He did not need anyone with him in this gym, especially her. However, he kept his cool. He would save his anger for the Big Show. "What the hell are you doing here?" He growled.  
  
She smiled to him and laughed. "I scared the shit out of the owner and bribed him. You?"  
  
Kane smirked under the mask and went to continue his bench presses. "Something like that." He continued his workout. "So who else is coming to bug me during my workout?"  
  
She shook her head as she began to get some weights together. "No one."  
  
Kane didn't respond, continuing his workout. Chyna started her workout routine. After what seemed like forever, she turned to speak to him. "So what is with this whole new attitude of yours? You trying to get yourself killed?" He didn't respond to her, continuing the bench presses. She noticed that the weights were much heavier than those he lifted normally.  
  
Chyna continued. "I mean, none of us know what to make of it. You may have ended Kurt Angle's career..."  
  
"Damn shame." Kane said sarcastically.  
  
Chyna frowned. "You broke Bull's hand, you nearly killed X-Pac..."  
  
"He had it coming." Kane responded as he continued bench pressing the weights.  
  
"You nearly made Edge and Christian deaf..."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"And everyone knows it was you who took out Albert and Credible."  
  
Kane didn't bother responding, instead he continued his bench presses.  
  
"I mean, it seems like you have a death wish. Sooner or later all of this shit is going to catch up to you. You are going to piss someone off...big time."  
  
Kane stopped the bench presses and set the weights down, sitting upwards. He had already settled his issue's with Chyna a long time ago, but she was making some more issue's by getting involved in his business like this. Turning his head towards her, he spoke. "My brother sent you here didn't he?"   
  
She nodded slowly. "He knew you would probably pick a gym to work out in the night before the pay per view. He's starting to get some thoughts. He thinks you have a death wish. Frankly some of the guys and almost all of the girls think you've gone nuts. Me, I'm leaning towards the death wish part."  
  
Kane looked to her and glared. "If I wanted to die I would have done that a long time ago."  
  
Chyna threw her weights down in frustration. "Then what the fuck is your problem then? You trying to go solo, act all big and bad and get noticed? Here's a news flash for you einstein, it will get you crippled or killed or worse! You think that messing around with Austin and Hunter is going to be successful to you? No it won't! Right now Triple H is probably thinking of ways to humiliate and hurt you. I would know, I know Triple H better than anyone else. He will stop at nothing to destroy you for that! He's got McMahon, Austin and god only knows who else on his side willing to gang up on you. They'll do terrible things to you! He'll make your life a living hell! I would know! I know Hunter better than anyone else."  
  
Kane glared at her and walked towards her, pointing right at her. "Don't you fucking tell me to be careful! I'm doing my fucking job! And don't you tell me about life being a living hell! Don't you fucking dare!"  
  
Chyna walked right up towards his face and yelled back. "What the hell is wrong with you? What the fuck is going on? You turn your back on everyone that would help you out? You want to get fameous and get yourself killed is that it?"  
  
"Get the fuck out of here." Kane yelled back.  
  
"What the fuck is going on? Why can't you see that there are people that care about you?"  
  
Kane growled and ripped his mask off, pointing to his scarred, burnt, hidious face. "WHO THE HELL CAN CARE ABOUT THIS?" His breathing began to get heavy, and his hate filled eyes stared right into Chyna's own eyes. "No one can understand what I'm doing." He put his mask on and turned his back to her. "No one will."  
  
Chyna shook her head and looked at him. Calm yourself down Chyna, she thought. She knew very well what it was like to be rejected by people just because of her physical appearence. She just waited for Kane to speak his mind.  
  
"All of my life I've been called a monster. Bearer called me it, my brother thought I was one when I went after him, everyone. I tried being human, and look where it got me? I got betrayed! You, X-Pac, Bearer...Tori." He spoke with a tiny bit of pain that he rarely showed when he mentioned Tori's name. Out of all the scarring in his life, that had hurt the worst. "It made me weak, vunurable, a joke. So, if I have to become a monster to get to the top, then that's what I'm going to do. I'll make them pay, I will get even with them all. They are all going to suffer as I have suffered." He said finally, claming down quite a bit.  
  
She shook her head. "It isn't always going to be that way Kane..."  
  
"It's always going to be that way. It always has been. Emotion makes me weak. Hate makes me strong. That's the way it is."  
  
Chyna closed her eyes. He had made up his mind, and she wasn't going to be able to convince him to change it. She tried. She still thought of him as an friend. She betrayed him, and he got even with her. But she was a closer friend with the Undertaker. When she first came into the World Wrestling Federation, he had been the one who supported her. He treated her like an equal while most of the other guys looked at her as a freak. She sighed. "What about Austin and Triple H?"  
  
Kane smiled under his mask, looking to her. "They are the type that thinks that they can make rules and run over everyone. They are the type who see people as their own personal powertrip. They have to pay a very heavy price."  
  
Chyna nodded, conceding defeat. It was going to take a miracle to see things a different way.  
  
Kane turned on the gym television and tuned in to Saturday Night Nitro. He saw town and began to lift some more weights, watching the telecast. Chyna sat and began to do some benchpresses, watching the show.   
  
The next match would be Undertaker against Scott Stiner. Kane smirked under the mask. Stiner was about to become fameous.  
  
**********  
  
-Summerslam-  
  
The Undertaker arrived at the arena, exhausted from his match the previous night against Scott Stiner on Nitro. He didn't expect the man to be so tough, it took him a last ride and a tombstone to take him down. But he did it, and he made another boy fameous.  
  
He opened the locker room door, getting congratulations from everyone about his match. Farooq gave him a very hard pat on the shoulder for it. "Way to go man." He said. The Undertaker just nodded and smiled to him.   
  
He looked around the locker room, seeing Kane's gear by a locker, but Kane wasn't in the room. He looked around and tapped Grandmaster Sexay on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey boy, where's Kane?"  
  
Sexay looked at him and spoke. "Well man, the dog be chillin' out and preppin' for his fiasco, with the big show. The big rad machine? He be hangin' and chillin' and be doing all of that thang bro!"  
  
The Undertaker rolled his eyes and then glared at him. "In English."  
  
Sexay gulped and then smiled. "Downstairs. Lifting crates."  
  
The Undertaker finished unpacking and then walked to the door.   
  
*******  
  
Chyna walked up to the Undertaker on his way to the basement and smiled to him. "Hey Mark. How's it going?"  
  
The Undertaker smiled and nodded to her. "A bit sore but I'm doin' allright. You talk to Kane?"  
  
She nodded and shook her head. "It's exactly like you thought it was. I don't think talking to him is going to change his mind."  
  
The Undertaker cursed. "He is one stubborn son of a bitch isn't he?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, reminds me of someone I know."   
  
The Undertaker looked at her and shook his head slightly. "I guess it would be a bad idea to talk to him."  
  
Chyna just nodded. "Oh yeah, good luck."  
  
The Undertaker looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "For what?"  
  
Chyna looked at him and laughed, crossing her arms and looking at the dead man. "You mean you didn't hear?" She smiled and punched him in the arm. "Foley just announced who the third guy in the championship match is going to be. Good luck with your title shot."  
  
The Undertaker looked at her, smiled and then he just laughed. "Well well well...looks like those two good old boys are gonna become fameous."  
  
He then heard some familiar laughter behind him and turned around, seeing the short and fat figure of Paul Bearer. The Undertaker sneered at him and walked towards him, while Chyna held him back. "Don't do something stupid Mark." She said.  
  
Paul just smiled to him. "Well, you've gone from the 'Lord of Darkness' to the 'American Badass'." He laughed. "I must say Mark, you are a shadow of your former self. Oh yes."  
  
The Undertaker growled. "Only friends and family can call me Mark, and as far as I'm concerned, you're neither, get lost."  
  
Paul smiled and then walked towards him. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your title match. Personally, I hope you win it. I'd like to see the Big Show destroy you just like he's going to destroy Kane tonight." Paul laughed and walked away.  
  
The Undertaker sneered at him. "It's going to take a lot more than you and the Big Show to take out Kane."  
  
Bearer just laughed and walked away.  
  
******  
  
Kane continued to punch the crates as hard as he could, small pieces of wood flying all around the place. He kept imagining the face of the Big Show, and the face of Paul Bearer on the crates, every punch making him angrier. Every attack against the crates making him hungrier for WWF Gold. Tonight was to be his night. But the Undertaker ended up being the mystery man. So tonight, Kane would be in his brother's shadow once again.  
  
Kane yelled in fury at the thought of it. He didn't care for anything. He could end up having to destroy his brother to get the belt. Mark was not the one he wanted to fight for the title. He wanted Austin's head on a plate. Out of all the wrestlers in the world, he wanted to destroy Austin the most.  
  
"Yell all you want you still aren't going to take that gold." Yelled the Big Show from the other end of the basement. He laughed and then walked away.  
  
Kane looked at the Show and growled. "We'll see."  
  
*******  
  
Triple H and Austin sat in their locker room, discussing the strategy of tonight's match. It would be a long and tough night. Not only would they have to contend against their 'special' guest referee, the Rock, but they would have to go up against the man who made their life a living hell for years. The Undertaker. And although both of them knew how good they were, they knew he was better. At heart, Undertaker was the best there was in the World Wrestling Federation.   
  
Triple H had abandoned all thoughts about betraying Austin tonight, he couldn't afford to lose an ally with Kane, Undertaker and the Rock against them. He hadn't counted on this. He had figured Foley would set a WCW wrestler up against them tonight. Booker T, Sting, Mike Awesome, anyone but the Undertaker. However, he had been foolish. He made a mistake. However, he did not make those often.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Austin opened the door, and there stood their old ally. He was the man who had masterminded many of their plans. He was the man who many considered to be the one of the most evil men on the planet. He had fueded with Austin for years, only to convince Austin to sell him his soul. He had been the man who had used everyone in the World Wrestling Federation. He masterminded the rise of Shawn Michels. He brought other Wrestling organizations to their knees. He was the man who a few people thought to be the devil incarnate. He was Vincint K. McMahon. And he had a plan.  
  
"Good evening my friends, I have someone with me I am sure you are all anxious to meet. Tonight, in that very ring, you Stone Cold Steve Austin and you Triple H, are going to make history. We will take back what is ours, and with the help of our friend here, we will make sure the WWF Championship stays in our hands. And this time, no one will stop us." As he introduced the man to Hunter and Austin, the television showed Kane about to enter the ring for his match, only to be ambushed by the Big Show.  
  
*******  
  
Kane felt the fist of the Big Show nail him right in the back of the head as soon as he tried to come to the ring. The match hadn't even begun yet.  
  
Kane tried to shake it off, only to feel a kick in the ribs from the Big Show, making him roll down the walkway. Kane then attempted to uppercut the Big Show in the stomach, but he wasn't successful. The Big Show blocked it and then punched him in the head.  
  
Kane struggled to get up and then attempted to punch the Big Show in the face, knocking him backwards. He attacked continously and then took him into the ring. He heard the referee call for the bell to signal the start of the match.  
  
For 10 minutes, Kane and the Big Show fought, neither gaining much ground on the other. Kane kept his eye on Paul Bearer, standing in the Big Show's corner. The distraction was something Kane hadn't fully prepared himself for.   
  
The Big Show himself was starting to tire. He knew how tough Kane was, but with Bearer on his side, he couldn't lose.  
  
Kane himself finally mounted offence, pushing the Big Show backwards. Kane ran towards the ropes, using them to slingshot himself towards the Big Show. He attempted to clothesline him and knock him off his feet, but the Big Show only staggered. He ran to the ropes again, this time using all of his strength, he clotheslined the Big Show, knocking him to the ground. He smiled under the mask. Finally this match was going his way.  
  
He climbed to the top rope and waited for the Big Show to get up, preparing for the flying lariat. However, Paul Bearer ran to the corner Kane was perched on and grabbed his leg. Kane was distracted and turned to Bearer, grabbing him by the hair. He would pick Bearer up and throw him from the top rope.   
  
It was just the moment the Big Show needed to get to Kane's corner and grab him by the throat. He held Kane up high above his head and then chokeslammed him in the ring with such velocity that it caused the entire ring to shake. He smiled and then attempted to cover Kane. Referee Tim White began to make the count.  
  
"One...Two..." and as he was about to count to three, Kane somehow managed to kick out of the count. The Big Show was dumbfounded as he saw Kane get up from that. He growled and looked to Bearer, who began to distract the referee. The Big Show then looked to the titantron, giving a thumbs up. Edge and Christian emerged from it with chairs in their hands, hoping to get revenge on Kane for using his pyro's against them.  
  
Kane slowly got up from the chokeslam, his head a bit dazed. He could see Edge and Christian out of the corner of his eye, and he noticed Bearer distracting the referee. He knew he was about to get screwed.  
  
He gave the Big Show and uppercut to the groin area, causing him to fall down in pain. Edge and Christian slid into the ring and ran towards him. He lifted a boot, kicking a chair into Edge and pushing Christian away. Christian bumped into the referee, knocking him out.   
  
Kane grabbed Christian by the throat and then chokeslammed him onto his chair. He smiled seeing Christian roll around in pain.  
  
Then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as the Big Show hit him with a steel chair. He then got Edge up and waited for Kane to stand up.  
  
Kane slowly stood up, seeing everything in a blur. He then felt another sharp blow to his head as the Big Show and Edge gave him the con-chair-to. He fell to the ground, his head groggy, himself dizzy.  
  
Bearer entered the ring and smiled, seeing Kane on the ground. He bent over and looked Kane in the eyes. "It looks like I get the last laugh my boy." He chuckled. "Have fun in the hospital." He looked to the Big Show and his newfound allies. "Finish him off. I don't want him to wrestle again."   
  
The Big Show nodded and smiled and lifted the chair above his head...  
  
When the lights suddenly went out. He looked around and then heard Limp Bizkit's 'rollin', seeing the Undertaker run down to the ring to the rescue with a chain in his hand. He growled and sent Edge and Christian after him. Paul Bearer exited the ring and waited.  
  
Edge ran towards the Undertaker with the chair in hand, and the Undertaker simply lifted his boot and kicked the chair into his face. He then punched Christian in the face with the chain in his hand, busting the young man open. He shook his head. These boys never learn.  
  
He then walked towards Paul Bearer while the Big Show yelled at the Undertaker.  
  
This gave Kane a chance to recover as he stood and chopped the Big Show in the neck. He continued punching him with a newfound rage, ignoring the Undertaker. He then grabbed the Big Show by the throat and looked at him. "Goodbye." He then headbutted the Big Show, stunning him. He then tried to lift the Big Show, using every ounce of strength in him. He was heavier than anyone Kane had tried to lift, and for a few moments, he honestly thought he wasn't going to be able to do it. Then he pushed every last part of him into it and lifted the Big Show high above his head, and then dropped him. The Big Show fell, making a dent in the ring, knocking him out. Kane then shook the referee awake, and covered the Big Show for the three count.  
  
Meanwhile, Bearer watched all of this, crying. He hadn't planned on it to turn out like this at all. The Undertaker wasn't supposed to interfere. He would get back at them soon enough. He tried to sneak away, and bumped right into the Undertaker. He smiled to him and grabbed his throat. "Here's for all the good times." He then lifted Paul Bearer and chokeslammed him through the spanish announcers table. He smiled, watching Paul Bearer twitch.  
  
Kane exited the ring and walked right towards his brother, and punched him right in the face with all of his rage and might he had left, knocking the Undertaker to the floor. "Don't you EVER interfere in my life again. I want nothing to do with you." He then stormed off, his anger filling him.  
  
The Undertaker stood up, shocked that Kane had done that. He had just saved Kane's career, and this was how he repayed him. He yelled at him. "KANE!"  
  
Kane didn't turn around, he just entered his locker room, packed his things, and left the arena without a word.  
  
*******  
-The Main Event-  
  
The Undertaker had been distracted for most of the match against Triple H and Austin, the incident with Kane fresh on his mind. He couldn't belive Kane punched him and turned his back on him. He was hurt, he couldn't believe that Kane had done that. He couldn't believe that Kane would rather have gotten injured than accepted his help.  
  
Meanwhile, the Rock had been a less-than-indiscriminate referee in the match. It had been going on for 20 minutes, and the Rock continously screwed Triple H and Austin over in the match, threatning to disqualify them both.  
  
The Undertaker had taken advantage of the distraction and continuously punched Triple H in the gut while Austin and the Rock argued. Finally, Austin gave the Rock 2 middle fingers and attempted to stunner the Undertaker while he was occupied with Triple H. However, the Undertaker threw Hunter towards Austin, causing him to kick him by mistake. That gave the Undertaker the opening he was looking for as he kicked Austin in the gut and gave -him- the Stone Cold Stunner, knocking him almost out cold.  
  
He watched Triple H get up and smiled, grabbing him and putting him in the position for the Last Ride. He smiled and then lifted Triple H above his head, yelling to Triple H. "I told ya I was gonna make you fameous boy!" And gave Triple H the last ride onto the canvas.  
  
He smiled and covered the Game. The Rock made the three count, and Triple H was eliminated from this match. He smiled and stood up, picking Austin up and preparing him for the chokeslam.  
  
Suddenly, 'No Chance' was heard over the loudspeakers as Vince McMahon walked down towards the ring. He smiled at them as he walked towards Undertaker and the Rock, laughing at them.   
  
That distraction was all Austin needed to push himself away from the chokeslam. He stepped back while Triple H began to regain consciousness. He jumped and attacked the Rock, while the Rock blocked his punches and proceeded to lay the smackdown on Triple H. The Undertaker grabbed Austin by the throat and lifted him in the air, and looked towards Vince McMahon who was laughing.  
  
Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He fell to the ground and grabbed his head. Seeing blood. He looked up, to see Scott Stiner holding a lead pipe. Stiner hit him in the head with the pipe again while Austin gave the Rock the Stunner while he was distracted.  
  
Stiner glared at the Undertaker while he was on the ground. Blood pouring through all over his face. The Undertaker glared at Stiner, and Stiner just smiled. The Undertaker shook his head. "Well look who is a sore loser." The Undertaker said.  
  
Stiner glared at him and hit him again with the lead pipe. The Undertaker groaned in pain as his head was hit again, getting split open in another place. Stiner flexed his muscles and kissed them, and then looked at Triple H and Austin as they grabbed weapons. Triple H grabbed his sledgehammer, while Austin grabbed a chair.  
  
They all began to attack him like wild animals while Vince McMahon smiled on. Foley ran down towards the ring to try to stop them, but he was stopped by William Regal who attacked him from behind with a chair. He waved to McMahon and McMahon waved back. Foley would probably use his commisioner powers the next day to get even with McMahon, but Foley would be eliminated soon enough.  
  
Meanwhile, Triple H, Austin and Stiner continuously beat on the Undertaker, with Stiner concentrating on his knee's. Stiner hated being humiliated, especially by old fucks like this guy, the Undertaker. Finally, he heard a large snap as he hit him one last time. He grinned and then kissed his muscles again. He looked at Triple H and shook his hand while Stone Cold Steve Austin grabbed some beers. The Rock slowly got up and looked at the three, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Austin handed Stiner a beer and handed Hunter a beer. They smiled, opened their cans, saluted the Rock and then drank some beer. Austin grabbed a microphone and laughed. "Well Rocky, some comeback huh? Now you dumb sone of a bitch, I want you and all of these dumb sons of bitches in this arena to see this. See this man." He pointed to the Undertaker. "Dead Man Walking. Well from now on, he's gonna be dead man crawling. We are going to take this federation to new levels. And not you, or anyone can stop us now." His music hit and he drank more beer, and then poured the remains of his can of beer all over the Undertaker.  
  
The Undertaker looked up at them as he was laying in a pool of his own blood. He felt pain all over his body. He could narrowly see some security men and paramedics coming towards him. He saw the three cowards leave the ring. He could see the Rock talking to him as they put him on a streacher, but he didn't pay attention to that. All he could think about were Kane's words to him. They hurt him more than anything else could.  
  
******  
  
Kane sat in his hotel room and flicked through the channels. He was tired of his brother. He was tired of everything.   
  
Why did he do that after he was told not to interfere? Why did he continually try to interfere in his life? Kane was sick of it. Tommorrow, he would call the Undertaker out, and settle it once and for all.  
  
He was sick of his shit, he was sick of being the little brother. He would make him pay.  
  
Suddenly, his phone rang. Kane growled and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
He heard a concerned voice on the other end. "Hey Kane. It's Mick. Listen..."  
  
Kane growled. "Foley if it's about my brother I don't care. I don't care if he won or lost."  
  
Foley sighed. "Kane..." he didn't know how to put it, but he wasn't going to be able to sugarcoat this in any way. He sighed. "Kane, Triple H and Austin crippled him tonight. He's in the hospital with a fractured spine, broken rib, internal bleeding. Kane...they ended his career. He's in serious condition."  
  
Kane didn't speak, he didn't breath. He was shocked. His brother couldn't be taken out like that. He was invincible. He was the Undertaker. no one could do that to the Undertaker.  
  
"Kane...please come to the hospital." Foley's voice on the other line could be heard speaking. But Kane didn't listen. He slowly hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands.  
  
His brother's career was over...and it was his fault.  
  
  
  
{Next week: Chapter 6 - WAR} 


	6. War

Chapter 6 - War  
  
  
Fans in the arena for Raw Is War were shaking up the building with all of their noise. There were a load of Undertaker signs in the arena paying tribute to the Dead Man, there were lots of signs insulting the new faction of McMahon, Stiner, Austin and Helmsley. There were a load of Rock and Kane signs in the arena. Everyone was fully prepared for an explosive episode of Raw.  
  
'No Chance' could be heard in the Arena as Vince McMahon, Austin and Triple H. Boo's filled the arena as fans began to throw junk at the trio. They all smiled, loving the attention. They entered the ring and walked around, with Austin holding up the WWF Title belt.  
  
Triple H glanced at Austin, still a bit angered that the Undertaker was able to beat him before he could take the title from Austin. 'That title is mine...not yours...mine.' He thought, looking at the title belt. He had lost the Intercontinental belt a long time ago, but it didn't matter to him that much. All that mattered was the WWF Championship which he never really lost. He looked at McMahon, sneering to himself. It didn't really matter though. Soon he would be through with McMahon and Austin and Stiner.  
  
McMahon picked up the microphone and smiled to himself, looking over the entire crowd. This was a great day. The Undertaker was out of his way for good. He was finished. Foley and the Rock would be next. Finished. Out of his way. He would be in control again. And then he would destroy Shane and the WCW. No one could stand in his way anymore. Especially with Austin and Triple H on his side.  
  
"Before I begin, I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the World Wrestling Federation. A former World Wrestling Federation Champion, he and these men in the ring are now fameous. They will all be known as the people who ended the career of the Undertaker. Please welcome, Scott Stiner." He said as the crowd began to boo even louder.  
  
The sound of sirens began to fill the arena as the muscle bound man entered the walkway, chain mail on his head, lead pipe in his hand. He smirked as he entered to the sound of boo's. He had enjoyed crippling the Undertaker. The man had humiliated him on the first night of Nitro. No one did that to Scott Stiner. Not Booker T, not Sting, not even a has been like the Undertaker. No one.  
  
He entered the ring, flexing his muslces and kissing them. He yelled at the crowd and continued to flex his muscles. Austin was impressed by the attitude on this man. Triple H hated him. He was too much of a show off in Triple H's opinion.  
  
McMahon spoke into the microphone again. "As you can see, we have the three greatest superstars in the ring. Last night...we made history here in the World Wrestling Federation. We destroyed the Undertaker, something that no one has been able to do in his 'decade of destruction'." The crowd began to chant 'asshole' and McMahon seemed to get very pissed off. "Don't call me that dammit!" The crowd began to chant it more and he began to get even more frustrated. "STOP THAT! I'M VINCE MCMAHON DAMMIT!!!!"  
  
Suddenly the countdown to Y2J could be heard on the titantron, and fireworks began to go off. The theme of the lionheart, Chris Jericho, could be heard blaring throught the arena. He stood by the Titantron, the crowd giving him a very loud ovation. He smiled and looked at McMahon, holding the microphone to his mouth. "With all due respect, will you PLEASE...JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" The crowd went wild. "I'm very sure that people in the locker room are just as fed up as I am about your bullshit power groups and your factions. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to for my shot. I want my shot at Austin's title...and I want it, tonight!" The crowd laughed and McMahon shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Jericho, but you aren't the number 1 contender." McMahon spoke. "But I'm sure one of these men will be happy to kick your ass." He laughed.  
  
Then the speakers began to blare again with the Rock's theme song. He walked besides Chris Jericho and nodded to him. He had a microphone of his own in his hand and he intended to use it. He spoke into the microphone. "Last night at Summerslam, the Rock saw something different than what you saw McMahon. The Rock did not see a successful title defence by Stone Cold Steve Austin. The Rock did not see the forming of a powerful new faction. What he saw, was the biggest group of cowardly pussy's the Rock has ever seen!" He then walked closer towards the ring, with Jericho right behind him. "Now the Rock was never a friend to the Undertaker, and the Rock never liked the Undertaker, but the Rock always RESPECTED the Undertaker. And what you did to him last night was the only way you guys could beat him. And now the Rock and Chris Jericho are going to come into that ring and layeth the smackethdown on your candy asses!!!"  
  
Suddenly the sound of car wreck could be heard throught the arena and Mick Foley appeared by the titantron to a very loud ovation. He walked right towards the Rock and Chris Jericho. He smiled. "Well Vince, it seems you have it all figured out. You come back, cripple the Undertaker and think you can get away with it. You have this idea that you four can get away with everything around here. Well I have another thing for you. Because of your actions...I am stripping Stone Cold Steve Austin of the WWF Title."  
  
Austin spit in the ring and tried to run towards Foley while Triple H and Stiner held him back. He was furious. He couldn't lose the WWF title like this.  
  
Foley smiled. "Now, as for you McMahon, I don't know what kind of game you are going to try to play, but I am the one in charge here. And guess what?" Foley laughed. "Because of your actions, you are going to be in a steel cage match tonight against an opponent of my choosing."  
  
McMahon protested. "You can't do this to me! I'm not a wrestler! I'm Vince McMahon dammit!!!"  
  
Foley smiled and held up a contract. "Well you know those contracts your wife and I signed last year? Here's another one. It specifically states that in the event that I get fired and manage to become commissioner, I can book you in any match I want." He laughed. "Oh yes, and if you think that's harsh, wait until you hear this...if anyone interferes in this match, you will be kicked out of your own federation."  
  
"Tonight, Jericho will fight against...Triple H in a no disqualification match. Austin, you will fight the Rock in a no dq match also. And if there is any interference, you will all be kicked out. And Stiner, to welcome you into the World Wrestling Federation, you will be in a handicap match against the Acolytes. Have a nice..."  
  
But before he could finish Kane's pyro's went off, only they were louder than ever. Kane emerged from the titantron with a machete in his hand. He walked towards the ring, his attention on the three men in the ring. He couldn't contain his anger, he couldn't contain his hatred.   
  
After the other night, Kane plotted his revenge against the three in the ring. It didn't even matter to him anymore about the World Wrestling Federation. The other night, Kane realized just how much his brother's legacy actually ment to him. Kane didn't bother going to the hospital. He and the Undertaker didn't need to spew that sentimental crap. Instead, Kane would honor him.  
  
He pushed past Jericho and the Rock as they tried to restrain him, Foley got in it too.   
  
"Kane let it go man, you'll get them later. It's not worth it!" Yelled Jericho as he tried to hold Kane back, Foley and the Rock both tried to say the same kind of things to him, but he didn't listen. He pushed them all off of him and then ran into the ring. McMahon and the others ran quickly out of the ring and then into the crowd, except for Stiner. Who tried to nail Kane with the lead pipe. Kane blocked the lead pipe with his machete and then headbutted the man. Kane dropped the machete and began to repeatedly pound on Stiner, who tried to fight back, but was no match for Kane's pure fury. He then threw Stiner out of the ring and onto the floor. He grabbed the Machete and exited the ring, stalking towards him. However, Stiner ran out into the crowd.  
  
Kane yelled in fury and threw the machete down onto the ground and grabbed a microphone. He entered the ring and spoke.  
  
"Triple H...Austin...McMahon...Stiner. Enjoy these next few days. They will be your last." He then threw the microphone down and fire exploded from each corner, with much more fury. He exited the ring and looked at Foley, the Rock and Chris Jericho. "And if any of you get in my way, you will be eliminated." He then walked towards the titantron towards the back.  
  
Foley looked at the Rock and shook his head. "I had a feeling this would happen."  
  
  
*********  
  
McMahon and Stiner met in their personal locker room, Stiner yelling at McMahon. "You never told me the Undertaker had a psycopath for a brother! What the fuck are we going to do now?"  
  
"Calm down Stiner, just calm down." He sighed. "We can deal with Kane later. Right now you have to deal with your match against the Acolytes." McMahon looked towards the closet in the locker room, opening it and pulling out a cell phone. "Here, I want you to call this number after your match with the Acolytes."  
  
Stiner nodded and left the locker room. McMahon sat in a chair and shook his head. This wasn't turning out the way he planned. But he would soon get the upper hand. He then heard a knock on his door. "Come in."  
  
Suddenly his door was smashed to bits as a man was thrown through the door. McMahon dove for cover and then looked on the ground, seeing the beaten and bloody body of William Regal, who had one of his arms broken. He looked into the door way opening, seeing the big red machine, Kane.  
  
Kane looked at McMahon, hate filling his eyes. McMahon, who had manipulated him several times in the past. He was the man who was responsible for half of his pain here in the World Wrestling Federation. He had harmed several other superstars and made their lives a living hell.  
  
Kane walked closer to him and looked down at him. McMahon spoke to him.  
  
"Now hold on, just hold on a second there Kane. Now I know you are angry. I can tell. But listen, just listen for a second dammit!" Kane walked even closer to him, looking down at him. "Look, I can give you anything you want Kane. I can make you the new champion. With my help, and your fury, we can take the entire World Wrestling Federation. We can take out any of those who have angered you over the last few years. Anything you want can be yours. With your brother out of the way you are the most powerful man in the WWF. I did it for you dammit! Look at what you did to Kurt Angle. Now if you did that to the Rock or Chris Jericho, you would be the top man. No one could stop you. No one can stop you now Kane. Your brother was just holding your back. This is your chance Kane, your chance to prove to the world that you are more than just the little brother of the Undertaker." Kane continued looking down at him. McMahon extended his hand. "What do you say?"  
  
Kane grabbed McMahon by the throat and lifted him high above his head. Kane stared right into his eyes and spoke the only necessary words. "I'll save you for last." He then dropped McMahon and left the locker room.  
  
McMahon put his hand to his own throat and massaged it, looking at Kane. There was no way he was going to be able to take out Kane alone. He would have to get Hunter and Austin and Stiner to ambush him soon. He looked at Regal and sighed. "GET A MEDIC OVER HERE DAMMIT!!!"  
  
**********  
  
Kane entered the locker room and opened his locker, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Chyna. He growled at her, she seemed concerned, but he didn't care. "What do you want?"  
  
Chyna shook her head. "Kane, I can't pretend to know what you are going through. But listen, the Undertaker is my friend too...and I want in on this."  
  
Kane just looked at her and shook his head. "No."  
  
She sighed. She'd get a piece of them all anyway. "Fine...I guess all I can say now is, good luck." She extended her hand and Kane looked at her. He just nodded, not accepting the hand. "Thanks."  
  
He left the locker room, looking for Foley.  
  
**********  
  
Foley was in his locker room on the phone when he saw Kane come in. "Okay I'll let you go now." He hung up the phone and smiled. "Saw what you did to Regal, and I'm not going to punish you for it. He deserved it after hitting me with the chair anyway. What's up?"  
  
Kane leaned forward on the table and looked into Foley's eyes. "I want Stiner."  
  
Foley looked at him and nodded. "Kane, I'm not too big on vengence trips. You know that. However, for 'taker, I'm going to let you loose. From now on, every match you are in that involves those guys will have no disqualifications."  
  
Kane shook his head. "I want Stiner in a match of my choosing for Smackdown."  
  
Foley looked up at Kane, wondering what was going through the mind of the big red machine right now. He sighed and looked at him. "You aren't even going to go for the title yet?"  
  
Kane smiled under his mask. "It will still be here."  
  
Foley nodded and began to write some things down. "Okay, on the condition that you win your match tonight, you can choose a match between you and Stiner, but it will have to wait for No Mercy. And after tonight, I want you to take a week off to visit your brother."  
  
Kane shook his head. "no."  
  
Foley looked up at him and stood, staring straight into his eyes. "Kane, it's either that or lose your number one contendership status. You are going to go to the hospital and you are going to settle things with the Undertaker. And then, at No Mercy, you will take on Stiner in a match of your choosing. Agreed?"  
  
Kane looked at him, Foley had always wanted to see Kane and Undertaker get along. Kane just really didn't feel he could handle talking to the Undertaker right now. He couldn't stand seeing his brother crippled. The thought of seeing him in a wheelchair was unbearable. But, he needed his vengence, and he would see about what kind of revenge the Undertaker would be looking for. "Agreed."  
  
Foley looked at him. "And what kind of match to you want with Stiner?"  
  
Kane stood up and walked towards the exit. "No interference, Last Man Standing match."  
  
*************  
  
McMahon walked towards the ring in his wrestling gear, looking around the arena as everyone booed him. How could Foley do this to him? He was the man responsible for creating the World Wrestling Federation. Not a wrestler. Sure he entered the ring when it suited him but why did Foley do this to him?  
  
He entered the steel cage, looking it up and down. He gulped a bit as he entered the ring. Jericho had defeated Triple H tonight, but Austin managed to beat the Rock after accidently knocking out the referee. Stiner was beaten by the Acolytes, but he managed to put up a great fight. But McMahon had figured a way to get out of the match. As soon as it started, just get the hell out of there. How hard could it be?  
  
Suddenly, the arena began to get dark, and then fire began to erupt from all four ringposts all around McMahon, scaring the living shit out of him. Then he saw red light filling the arena and more pyro's going off, and then he saw Kane walking towards him. McMahon fell to his knees and began to beg for mercy as he saw Kane coming towards him. He couldn't go out like this.  
  
Kane entered the cage, savoring every moment of this. He watched McMahon beg, cry, wimper. He was going to really enjoy this. He extended his hand to McMahon. He nodded to McMahon and the crowd began to get confused. McMahon accepted it and shook his hand, smiling as he stood up. Kane then spoke. "Remember when I said I was going to save you for last?"  
  
McMahon nodded and smiled, a bit relieved he wasn't about to get destroyed by Kane. "Yes Kane, I remember."  
  
"I lied." He then started to crush McMahon's hand with his own, making him fall on his knee's and scream in pain. Kane then let go of the hand and began to repeatedly pound on McMahon's head. After what seemed like a minute, he picked McMahon up and grabbed him by the back of the head, throwing his head straight into the cage. McMahon bounced off the cage, his face cut wide open. Kane then threw him into the cage again, his head bouncing off the steel. Kane then picked him up, high above his head, and threw him into the cage again, causing the metal structure to dent and bend.   
  
McMahon was covered in his own blood, cuts forming all around his head. He whined and begged for mercy, not wanting to be destroyed by Kane. Kane didn't listen. McMahon felt Kane's hand at his throat, and felt himself being lifted high into the air. Then he was thrown into the cage again.  
  
Kane smiled as McMahon's body slammed into the cage again, the back of his head being split open by the steel. Kane then picked him up and chokeslammed him. He then picked him up and tombstoned him onto the mat. McMahon's blood was now all over the ring, and Kane was covered in it. And he loved it.  
  
Kane then smiled and picked him up and threw him onto the top ledge of the cage, his body hanging on the top of it. Kane then climbed the cage and stood on the top of it. He looked down at McMahon who was still conscious. He smiled under the mask. "This is for my brother you sorry bastard." He picked him up and but his head between his legs. He then put McMahon in the powerbomb position, and then lifted him high above his head in the position for the Last Ride. He then jumped off the top of the cage, using the Last Ride powerbomb onto the mat. McMahon's body fell right through the mat due to the force of the powerbomb, smashing the ring and creating a big hole in the center.   
  
Kane then simply walked out of the cage, opening the door and exiting. He looked at the crowd as he recieved a standing ovation. This was just the beginning. He raised his arms above his head and borught them down, fire began toexplode from the 4 ringposts and from the top of the steel cage. Kane then walked towards the titantron, and then stopped, and with his back turned to the fans, raised his right arm in victory to honor his brother.  
  
1 down, 3 to go. 


	7. Legacy

((Chapter 8 will hopefully be up by Friday Night!!! This one is a bit short, but the next one will be a kickass one. *S* Oh yes, and I would like people to e-mail me at snake_falcon@yahoo.com on opinions for the next story. I have four ideas:  
  
An Undertaker story taking place after this one, which would be a little more far fetched, a bit darker, but with a retribution theme.  
  
The next one is called Lionheart, about Chris Jericho and his quest to win the King of the Ring Tournament. It would have a lot of humor and be a lot more lighthearted than this one.  
  
The third one is a Triple H story about him attempting to compleatly take over the world wrestling federation and destroy his opponents. A pychological look into the mind of the Game.  
  
The fourth one would be a general story about a group of WWF Superstars (Havn't picked 'em yet) in a fued that involves many key WWF Superstars. Please e-mail me and let me know what you guys want. Thanks. enjoy!))  
  
Chapter 7 - Legacy  
  
  
Triple H sat in his locker room, staring at himself in the mirror. The Rock, Austin, Kane, The Undertaker, Jericho, Benoit, Stephanie, Stiner, all of them were just obsticals. Easily defeated and destroyed. They would be out of his way soon enough. They would learn to fear him, respect him, bow before him. It was his destiny.  
  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes filled with hatred, rage, anxiety. All of those years of humiliation. The squash at a WrestleMania years ago. The slop bucket matches. His old persona, his old spoiled snob image. Then he began to get more confidence, more experience. He began to watch Shawn Michaels when they were in D-Generation X. He learned from him. He became his 'sidekick', but all along he was plotting against him. How many times had he seen Shawn get his ass kicked and pondered coming in and turning on him, taking control. Unfortionatly, the Undertaker injured Michaels and set him on the road to retirement. Austin's defeat of Michaels was the final nail on the coffin. They finished him before Triple H could. All the better, he got control of DX sooner. And then he began to play to the crowds, use popularity and a twisted sence of rebellion to get noticed. He fought with the Rock, who had always been a thorn in his side. Only now the Rock was the fan favorite.  
  
Then there was the corporation, joining it with Chyna. Then they both joined the Corporate Ministry, only to become sidekicks again to the Lord of Darkness, the Undertaker.  
  
Afterwards, he broke out on his own, became the leader. And he became Champion. He became the best by outthinking and outsmarting the rest of them. His hatred had been unequalled. His rage found no equal.  
  
Until now.  
  
While Austin and Stiner were more concerned with the Rock and Chris Jericho, Hunter knew better than to put them at the top of his concern list. Stiner had proven to be useful, but stupid. He was not even bothering to study tapes of Kane. That would prove to be Stiners undoing. All the same, one less pawn in his game.  
  
But Kane...Kane had something Hunter had not seen in years. Kane had recently unleashed a rage and a will equal to his own. Kane knew how to destroy opponents and get away with it. It had been Austin and McMahon's idea to destroy the Undertaker, but Triple H knew it would be unwise. They had awaken a sleeping giant in Kane. And Hunter began to wonder if either Austin and Stiner knew what they were getting into. But it didn't matter anymore. Vince was out of the picture, taken to a hospital because of Kane. Foley was still in charge. It still didn't matter. He had Stephanie, his ace in his sleeve. She represented power. He was using her, and he was sure she was using him. He didn't care. Right now it was still a win/win relationship. But none of these things mattered now. All that Triple H could think about was Kane. The man who took his intercontinental title from him not so very long ago. Triple H was impressed then. Now, Triple H was doubly impressed. Kane would prove to be his greatest challenge ever now, though Austin didn't know it.  
  
He looked at Austin, who was talking with Stiner about ambushing the Rock. Hunter smiled to himself and stood, walking towards them. He still had a use for the Rattlesnake.  
  
"Okay guys, so here's the plan. Tonight Stiner, you are going to be in a match for the Intercontinental Championship. We'll run in and ensure you absolutely destroy your opponent. Who is it again?" Hunter said, though he allready knew every detail about the man.  
  
Stiner smirked. "Some high flying pretty boy named Hardy."  
  
Hunter nodded. "That's right. Well tonight, he's going to wish he was never born." With that, they walked towards the Hardy's locker room.  
  
*******  
  
Jericho and the Rock sat accross from each other in the commissioner's officer, staring into each others eyes with an intensity that made the room seem chilly. They respected each other, and they were allies because of necessity. But they both wanted the same thing...and they both knew they would have to go through each other to get at it.  
  
Finally, Foley spoke. "Well guys, I just got off the phone with Linda. It looks like Vince will be okay, but he won't be the same for a long time. But he's out of the way. Won't be causing any trouble." Foley sat down and looked at them. "Now guys, we both know that Austin, Hunter and Stiner will stop at nothing to get the titles. And you two are the only guys who can really make clear decisions on how to deal with those two yourselves."  
  
The Rock looked at Foley. "What about Kane? The Rock thought he was on our side."  
  
Jericho looked at him and nodded. "I mean, isn't he after them?"  
  
Foley shook his head. "Kane is out for revenge and the title. And he isn't exactly a team player. A few months ago I would have thought that Kane would join us. But he's not the man we knew anymore. He's different now. Something made him lose it. He's a wild card, but I can't blame him for doing what he is doing."  
  
The Rock nodded. "Well what happens next?"  
  
Foley looked to them. "Well, you two are going to be in a tag team match against Austin and Triple H, but you will have to watch your backs. Stiner is in an IC match. Not one I made, but Jeff Hardy challenged him earlier. I have to be compleatly fair here guys. NO run ins unless Hunter and Austin do a run in as well."  
  
Jericho nodded. "Well, I'm going to go add some fuel for the fire." He stood up and walked out, a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
The Rock looked at Foley and smiled. "Well there is no way that candy ass Chris Jericho is going to steal the Rock's spotlight tonight. If you'll escuse the Rock, he has a promo to make."  
  
Foley watched the two leave. They were as talented as anyone he had seen in the federation. But they were both more concerned with their spotlight than their winning. That would be bad. "Have a nice day..." He shook his head, wondering if Kane took his advice.  
  
Kevin Kelly walked in and looked at Foley. "Bad news Commish. Looks like someone took out the Hardy Boyz. They are being sent to hospital right now. Doesn't look good."  
  
Foley shook his head nad cursed. "Fuck, who did it?"   
  
Kelly looked at him. "Looks like Stiner did it."  
  
Foley looked at him and frowned. "That's not good. First the Undertaker now this..." He shook his head. "Well, I'll come up with a suitable punishment."  
  
  
*****  
  
The countdown for Y2J started, and fireworks exploded, and Jericho walked towards the ring, microphone in his hand. All of these years, all of this time, he was close to the WWF championship. He could feel it. All of the beatings, all of the handicapp matches. All of them would lead towards this.  
  
He stood in the ring, smirking to himself. He would let his enemies know what he was thinking. He picked up the microphone and began. "Well, it seems that the two man power trip has got a new member. Well on behalf of all of the jerichoholics in this arena, let me be the first to welcome our new muscle bound moron, Captain Scotty!" The audience in attendence laughed as he smirked. "Anyway, that's not why I'm out here. I'm out here to first address something. It seems that Snott Stiner began to get a bit impatient waiting for the Hardy Boyz. It seemed like he wanted to fight him. But you know, that's okay. Because Y2J doesn't really care for them that much. But what you did do, was put the Intercontinental champion out of action."  
  
"Now, seeing as you have a match with Kane at No Mercy, I'm afraid that you won't live long enough to make it to another type of title shot. However, seeing as you don't have a match tonight because of this, I would like you to come down here, and get a Y2J beating that you will never....EEEEEVER...forget!"  
  
But Stiner didn't come out. He didn't come down. Jericho shook his head and walked back and forth. "Well, if you don't come out now, I'm going to ask my tag team partner to come out, and join me in calling out Triple H and Austin so we can take care of the main event right now!"  
  
The Rock's theme hit and the Rock walked down the ramp towards the ring in his wrestling gear. He was ready for a fight. The People's Champion entered the ring and looked around, waiting for the opponents.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking filled the arena as Austin and Triple H appeared by the titantron. They walked towards the ring, prepared for their match.  
  
The Rock and Jericho then ran out of the ring towards them and they all began to brawl with each other, until Stiner ran down with a lead pipe and hit Jericho over the head from behind, then repeatedly nailed him in the back with the lead pipe while Austin and Triple H ganged up on the Rock.  
  
The whole attack was over before it begun, but then the sound of a car crash filled the Arena as the commissioner appeared by the Titantron.  
  
"Well Austin, Triple H, Stiner. You guys just made a big mistake. You took out Jeff Hardy, who will be dropping the Intercontinental title due to an inability to defend it. You three previously took out the Undertaker. Now you guys are going to try to take out the Rock and Chris Jericho? Well I'm saying no more. If you guys even hit them one more time tonight, you will all be fired from the World Wrestling Federation. And there is nothing Vince can do about it now, since he's out of commission."  
  
Triple H growled and yelled at him. "Foley, you are going to regret this."  
  
Foley smiled. "Well guys, I think you all will regret it. Because your matches for No Mercy? You can forget them. No Mercy is two weeks away, and right now I think I'm going to change some things. For instance, next week on Smackdown, you Triple H, will be facing the Rock. You, Austin, will be facing the team of Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy in a handicapped match. And as for you Stiner, your Last Man Standing match with Kane? It's being moved to Smackdown. Now, why Smackdown do you guys ask? Because we'll be in a different city, and I'm saving the big match for Raw because Raw will be held RIGHT HERE, IN DALLAS TEXAS!!!" The crowd began to yell for the cheap pop. Foley smirked and gave them a thumbs up. "Because you all will be in the main event, which will be a ladder match. But you see, there's a stipulation for the ladder match." The crowd went wild hearing that there would be a ladder match next week, that enough was going to make the crowd fill up the entire arena...again.  
  
Triple H smirked, allready forming a plan for the ladder match.   
  
"In that match, it will be Triple H, Austin, Stiner, Jericho, the Rock...and Kane! You see gentlemen, the winner of the Ladder Match will decide what the Main Event for No Mercy will be. And he will include all of you in it, if all of you are still in fighting condition of course. And in that main event, the World Heavyweight Title will be on the line. But if you guys so much as ambush anyone anymore, and that goes for all of you, including Kane, then you lose your shot at the ladder match, and you will lose your shot at the WWF Title. Have a nice day!"  
  
*****  
  
Kane stood just outside of the Undertaker's hospital room, not moving inside. He had been standing there for half an hour now, wondering what to say, what to do. He was loyal to his brother and admired his brother, but at the same time he hated certain aspects of his brother. And he was sure it was the same for him.  
  
It was his attitude. He always acted more like his mentor or something more than his brother or his tag team partner. And he hated that. The Undertaker and others seemed to think of him as some mentally disabled...boy. And Kane was far from that.  
  
But the hardest thing would actually be looking at his brother. Kane didn't want to see him like that. He didn't want to see his brother hurt like that. He didn't want to see his brother facing the prospect of never wrestling again. He couldn't bear it.  
  
Finally he heard a familiar voice from inside the room. "You just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come in and hang with your brother?"  
  
Kane shook his head and opened the door, looking down at him. He saw the Undertaker sitting in a wheelchair, wearing some street clothing. He seemed more pale than usual, and he had stitches on his forhead. But Kane saw something on the Undertaker's face that he never saw before...a smiled.  
  
"I got some good news bro." He wheeled himself backwards towards the desk, grabbing a television controller. "It's not as bad as it looks." He smirked a bit.   
  
Kane looked at him, not really wanting to speak. Finally, he spoke. "Foley said you were crippled." He didn't say it with emotion, he just said it as he usually said things.  
  
Taker just smirked. "Well the doctor screwed up. Apparently, it's some knee damage and bruised disks. I'll be back in 6 months and I'll be ready to take that title from you." The Undertaker laughed and shook his head. "Damn Kane, you are sure on your way."  
  
Kane looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Taker just smirked and just shrugged. "You're becoming something I always knew you were."  
  
Kane growled. "And what is that? A monster?"  
  
The Undertaker just smiled a cruel evil smile. "Nope. You are the big dog running the yard." He looked into Kane's eyes. "Hell, I knew you just needed a bit of motovation, a bit of killer instinct if you will." He sat back and looked up at his brother. "Kane, you remember when you first came back? Pretty much trying to kill me?"  
  
His brother nodded, shaking his head. "Too well..."  
  
"You had this look in your eyes man, a look I had never seen in a long time. You were hungry, you were angry. You were filled with a desire, to beat me, to beat everyone. To make them pay for what was done to you. You went through everyone, including me at times. You were a fucking man to be feared. A man to be watched out for. You were on your way to being the big dog in the yard."  
  
The big red machine looked at him, raising an eyebrow under his mask. "You serious or are the drugs effecting your brain?"  
  
The Undertaker grinned. "I see you've gained a sence of humor." He shook his head and then his face got serious. "But you lacked dicipline for your anger. You lacked control man. And you screwed up sometimes. And then, you lost it. You got hurt. You got betrayed. Some of it is my fault I'll admit. Neither of made exactly the right decisions in those years. Then we'd team up, we'd betray each other, it was all the same party, just a different place. But in all of the other times I fought you, I was looking for that look ing your eye. That fury, that spirit. I never saw it. You were never the same opponent until recently. You have that look in your eyes again man, and this time, you have a bit more control...and you threw your boss through the ring. Man I have to admire that."  
  
Kane crossed his arms, some of what he was saying beginning to make sence. "Your point being?"  
  
The Undertaker pointed at him. "The fact is this man, you are the big dog in the yard now. I want to tell you a few things to make sure you stay the big dog. You can't let your past control you. You gotta turn that bitterness into resolve bro. You gotta get over some shit. Yes you got burned as a child in that fire. Yeah your life has been a living hell. But you gotta move on man. You gotta keep that rage, but lose the self doubt, the bitterness."  
  
Kane didn't answer, just looking into his brothers eyes. "You got a point."  
  
Taker just nodded. "And I'm seeing signs of that happening. You ain't the pissed off guy who tried to destroy everything in sight. You are a calculating killer, a warrior. Just remember the right cause...I forgot that cause once."  
  
Kane looked into his eyes, seeing the regret. He nodded. "The ministry."  
  
The Undertaker nodded. "It seemed like a good idea at first man. Here I was, a man obcessed with death. I was a dark warrior, trying to make things right by myself man. And I figured I would go deeper into those dark magics and shit I'd been studying. Then, I got hungry for something. I lost myself. I got selfish." He looked at Kane. "Most of all though, I betrayed everything I believed in." He looked out of the window. "Sometimes I wish I could go back and be that Dark warrior, but I won't." He looked at Kane. "It took me a long time to find my true self. And it's going to take you one. But take a lesson from me man, always fight for what you believe in. And don't let anyone manipulate you into doing otherwise."  
  
Kane nodded and looked out the window. "I'm going to cripple Stiner you know."  
  
The Undertaker nodded. "Yeah, and more power to ya. Make that boy fameous." he looked at Kane. "Just leave a few pieces of Triple H and Austin for me will ya?"  
  
Kane nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"And remember who you are. You are the big red machine. Once you realize yourself...man...you will be unfuckingstoppable. Hell, I won't be able to take you down."  
  
Kane looked at him, the Undertaker had just given him the biggest compliment he had ever heard. In fact, he and his brother never really had talked this personally before. It usually was just talk about their fights.  
  
"And Kane...watch your six man."  
  
Kane nodded to him. "What about you?"  
  
The Undertaker looked out of the window. "I hate this fucking wheelchair I can tell you that much. My knee should be healed, then it's to rehab. But the worst thing? I'm gonna have to drive a fucking car. No motorcycle."  
  
Kane laughed for a few moments hearing that, then looked at the Undertaker and offered a handshake. "If I'm champion when you get back, you and I are going to settle something."  
  
The Undertaker looked up at him and shook his hand. "And what is that?"  
  
Kane smirked. "Who the best is." Kane turned to leave and opened the door, then looked back to his brother. "And don't call me little brother anymore."  
  
The Undertaker nodded and opened a bag. "Here...something I want you to use at Last Man Standing."  
  
Kane picked up the bag and looked in it, seeing something he liked. "Seriously?"  
  
The Undertaker nodded. "yeah, you'll know what to do. It'll scare the shit out of him."  
  
Kane gave him a thumbs up and opened the door. "Take care bro."  
  
The Undertaker nodded. "Knock 'em dead."  
  
********  
  
(Please R&R) 


	8. Ladder Match

Chapter 8 - Ladder Match  
  
(Still waiting for those e-mails people. enjoy.)  
  
  
The atmosphere in the arena was electric, and the fans knew they were going to have a hell of a main event tonight. Rarely did you see Ladder Matches on anything but pay-per-view, and none of them with the kind of wrestlers that they were going to see today.  
  
A suitcase was being held on a rope above the ring, very high above it. To get to the suitcase, the wrestlers would have to manage to climb 15 feet on the ladder without getting knocked off, then pick up the suitcase. The winner would chose the Main Event for No Mercy. And the possibility's were endless.  
  
Scott Sinter, a former World Championship Wrestling Champion. A man who had possibly the most deadly body. Every muscle was like a spring waiting to lash out. His mindset like that of a butcher. A man filled with vanity. Obcessed with himself.  
  
The Rock, arguably the most popular superstar in WWF history. A former WWF Champion, he was one of the fan favorites going into the match. A very well rounded wrestler, who had the most electrifying moves in the history of the WWF.  
  
Chris Jericho, a man who many picked to be the next big name in WWF history. He had almost won the world title on occassion, but was stripped of it and had the decision reversed. He was a jack of all trades. Technical wrestler. Brawler. High Flyer. He did it all. Out of every wrestler in the match, he was the favorite for the match.  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin, once the most popular man in Wrestling, and a multitime WWF champion. However, he had sold out for gold. No matter what side he was on, he was still a calculating killer, a wild card, a renegade. His Stone Cold Stunner was a move that was quick and vicious.  
  
Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Otherwise known as Triple H. The Game. The cerebral assassin. He was quite possibly the smartest, most calculating wrestler in the history of wrestling. And quite possibly the most hated man in Wrestling. He was probably the most technically sound wrestler out of all of the six involved in the match.  
  
And then there was Kane. The Big Red Machine. Yet another former World Wrestling Champion. Lately, he had struck the World Wrestling Federation like a hurricane, destroying all who was put in front of him. Angle, Buchanan, X-Pac, the Big Show, Albert, Credible, Regal and finally, Vince McMahon himself. All of them had been taken out by the Big Red Monster. Fueled by revenge and hatred, he was generally considered to be the biggest threat in this matchup. There was speculation on weither he would go for the WWF title, or he would attempt to finally destroy those who took his brother out. Either way, the man was a monster to contend with.  
  
The sound of glass shattering filled the arena as the music them of Stone Cold Steve Austin filled the arena, and the former WWF Champion walked towards the ring, the boo's filling the Arnea.  
  
Entering the ring he looked around at the people in attendence. All of them, idiotic worms to him. Compleatly pathetic. How many times had he heard them whine. Why Stone Cold? Why? It was enough to make him sick. He hated being idolized, he hated being considered some big shot hero. And even though he was in his home state, he still hated everyone in attendence for everything. Asking him for autographs, asking him for favors. Who did they think they were? They didn't make him who he was. They didn't fight his matches. They could all kiss his ass.  
  
Austin picked up the microphone and looked at them all. All of them, pathetic. "I have something I need to get off of my chest." People began to chant the world asshole, and Austin glared at them. "My name is Stone Cold Steve Austin, and I am going to get my World Wrestling Federation Championship back. Commissioner Mick Foley did NOT have the right to take away my title. He didn't have the right to pull anything like that to Stone Cold Steve Austin."  
  
"So it looks like tonight, Stone Cold Steve Austin is going to have to fight his allies and his enemies. Well that is just fine for Stone Cold Steve Austin. I'm going to kick their asses, get that breifcase and make my match for No Mercy. And no one, not the Rock, not Triple H, not even that big red retard Kane can stop me."  
  
Suddenly fire exploded from every ringpost and Austin began to cower for a few moments before picking up his belt and preparing to run. But instead of seeing Kane, he saw someone on the titantron. However, that image did not do much to comfort him.  
  
For on the titantron, was the image of the Undertaker. And the Undertaker just sat and laughed at Austin.  
  
"Well boy, you think you've got all the answers do you?" The Undertaker said, smirking and looking at Austin. "Well I got news for you boy, you didn't destroy the dead man. I'll be back in 6 months and then you and I are going to settle things...that is, if my brother leaves anything left of you for me to destroy."  
  
The Undertaker smiled and began to take a sip of beer from a can. "You see, when you, Triple H and Stiner attacked me in the ring, you boys must have figured that made you the big dogs. But you see, Kane's the big dog now. And you are standing in HIS yard. And tonight, when he beats you all in that ladder match, you are going to with you were never born. You see, what you did to me didn't effect anyone any. No one is more scared of you. All you did was piss Kane off. And you know, I used to worry about restraining him from going all out after you. But now I'm not going to be around to hold him back."  
  
Austin paced back and forth in the ring, frowning.  
  
"And Austin, when I get back, you and I have a little match set up by Foley. Seems I'm going to be back by Wrestlemania. And I get any match I want. So I want you to sit back after you recover from Kane kicking your ass, and train really hard. Beacause at WrestleMania...you will be entering my yard. And I'll be the big dog running that yard. See you at Wrestlemania."  
  
And with that, the image on the titantron disappeared. Austin growled and then exited the ring and spit on the ground, and in anger, punched out a cameraman and gave him the Stunner.  
  
Little did Austin know that this would be the least of his problems.  
  
********  
  
Kane sat alone in the locker room, the lights out, staring straight ahead. He was concentrating on his matchup for tonight. He doubted that he ever had a more important match than tonight's. With the ability to create a match for No Mercy, he could put himself in the ultimate proving ground. He could make it so he could see how good he really was at this.  
  
He kept his opponents in his head, feeding himself. Feeding his knowledge. He knew what he would have to do. The Rock and Chris Jericho, they had heart, but Kane would go through them just the same. However, they would be exempt from serious punishment. Unfortionatly for Triple H and Austin, Kane had plans for them. But that would wait for No Mercy.  
  
Kane heard a knock on the locker room door. He stood up and waited. "It's open." He said. Opening the door, was Tori. Kane narrowed his eyes as he saw her enter the room. Her face was filled with sadness and regret. Kane's own eyes were filled with hatred and disgust.  
  
"What do you want?" Said Kane as he turned his back to her and began to get his gear together.  
  
"Kane...I want to talk to you." Tori said, walking slowly towards him. Kane kept his back turned to her, continuing to get his gear.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about." He responded.  
  
"Kane...I made a big mistake last year. Probably the biggest mistake of my life. I thought I could live with it but...it's starting to become too much for me." Tears streamed down her face as she began to talk. "You were so sweet to me, you were the first person who saw me for me instead of just some other lady in tight clothing."  
  
Kane continued to pack his things.  
  
"You showed me a side that no one had seen before. A sweet, kind, caring person. I loved him. But I did something stupid. And after that...I havn't seen that side of you. No one has. You became someone else. But I can't let the man I knew go."  
  
Kane just turned towards her and narrowed his eyes. "The man you knew is dead." He simply turned around and took off his street mask, and put on his ring mask. "Gone. You and X-Pac killed him."  
  
Tori cried more. "But I want him back."  
  
He turned around and growled. "He won't be coming back. Live with it." He then left the locker room and Tori fell to her knees, her heart broken again.  
  
******  
  
The Rock paced back and forth in his locker room while Kevin Kelly held a microphone.  
  
"Well Rock, you are just minutes away from the 6-man ladder match between you..."  
  
The Rock held his hand up, and Kevin Kelly shut up, and the crowd cheered. They would react to every gesture of the Rock. Every movement. This was the true power of the people's champion. It wasn't his wrestling ability, it wasn't his looks, it was his ability to control the crowd to his very whim. No one could do that better than the Rock.  
  
The Rock grabbed the microphone and raised the eyebrow. "Tonight, Raw is War, here in Dallas Texas, the Rock is facing a challenge. PERHAPS, the biggest challenge of the Rock's career. Six men, one title above the ring. A 15 foot ladder the only way for one of the men to climb it. Now the Rock knows he has pretty tough competition. The Rock is aware, that tonight he will not just be fighting for the chance to make a WWF Championship Matchup, the Rock is fighting for his life. But let the Rock look at the people he's up against. The Rock will be up against Scott Stiner, that muscle bound moron who needs a huge lead pipe to cover up his...shortcomings." The Rock looked downwards, and then he looked at Kevin Kelly. "Perhaps you could use a lead pipe Kevin Kelly." The crowd went nuts, the noise shaking the arena.  
  
"As well, the Rock will have to go through Triple H. One more time, the Rock and the Game on opposite sides of the playing field. ONE MORE TIME, the Rock is going to have to layeth the smackethdown on Triple H's candy ass. One more time the Rock is going to have to make sure that the Game's two cent, no 1 cent, oh what the hell, 3 for the the price of one oh what the hell here's a cupon compleate slut of a wife." The crowd went nuts.  
  
"As well, the Rock will have to fight Mr. 'My name is Stone Cold Steve Austin'. Well Stone Cold the people allready know who the hell you are, and frankly the people and the people's champion doesn't give a rats ass who the hell you are. Tonight, the Rock is going to kick Stone Cold Steve Austin's ass all over this arena."  
  
"And the Rock will have to fight Chris Jericho, Y2J, the Ayotolla of Rock and Rollah. Now the Rock respects Chris Jericho, and Rock sort of likes Chris Jericho. But the fact of the matter is this, if Chris Jericho gets in the Rock's way, the Rock is going to kick Chris Jericho's Canadian ass!"  
  
"Which brings us, to Kane. You know Kane, you and the Rock have been through a lot. Hell, you and the Rock have been through wars. You and the Rock have a lot in common. We both kick a lot of ass. We both are former WWF Champions, and we both think Kevin Kelly is the biggest hermafradite the world has ever seen!!!" Kevin Kelly hung his head in shame as the Rock made fun of him again. The Rock looked at him. "Oh go cry to momma jabroni!" He pushed Kelly out of the way. "But Kane, the one thing the Rock is not, is a psychopath, and tonight, you are going to smell...what the Rock is cookin'." The Rock raised his eyebrow, and then left.  
  
*******  
  
Edge and Christian hid in Kane's locker room, waiting for the big red machine to come in. They had covered the room in gasoline after talking to Austin and Triple H about getting to Kane. It seemed that they figured that Kane had a fear of fire. So, to intimidate Kane and perhaps scare him out of the match, they had decided to burn his room and give him the conchairto.  
  
"Dude this is so totally going to work!" Christian said, giving Edge a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah I know, this game plan by...the game..." Edge shrugged and continued on. "just reeks of awesomeness. Kane is going to wish he never met team ECK!"  
  
Christian gave him a high five. "Right on." He lit a match.  
  
Then they felt a pat in the back and turned around to see Kane right behind them, nodding to them. "Hello boys." He shook his head at them and then growled. Christian dropped his match and the room became engulfed in flame. Kane, however, just laughed. Standing with flames all around him, he looked like a large demon with hate filled eyes. Edge and Christian backed away from him slowly as his room began to erupt in flames.  
  
"But you are supposed to be scared of fire!! This was supposed to so totally psyche you out!" Edge yelled.  
  
Kane shook his head. "It's called therapy. Read about it." He then grabbed them both by the throat and threw them through his door, one after another. He exited the room and looked at a security guard. "They set my room on fire. Take care of them before I have to."  
  
He looked down at them and then walked away from them.  
  
*******  
  
However, it seemed Triple H had a backup plan. Waiting for Kane in the hallway, was the mean street posse. They all held chairs and smiled to him, gesturing for him to attack them.  
  
Kane shook his head and then took his mask off for a few moments. They all took a look at his hidious scarred face, his hate filled eyes. His huge intimidating figure. "Your move." He said.  
  
They immedietly dropped their chairs and ran for their lives. Kane laughed, put his mask on and walked away.  
  
*******  
  
Jim Ross and Paul Heyman sat at ringside for the main event, preparing to commentate on it. "Well, it all comes down to this. A 15 foot ladder, a suitcase, and the right to name the main event for No Mercy for the World Wrestling Federation title is up for grabs." Yelled Jim Ross.  
  
"And tonight, we are going to possibly see the end of someone's career." Yelled Paul Heyman. "As you know, a Ladder match is one of the deadliest matches in the World Wrestling Federation. And with this caliber of superstars in this match, it's anyone's guess as to who will win this one."  
  
"For once you are right Paul. This one is definetly not for the weak at heart. This one will be, a slobberknocker!"  
  
The Game's theme began to play as Triple H walked towards the ring, his eyes focused on the suitcase that hung high above the ring. What he should have payed attention to was the figure of Scott Stiner running towards him and hitting in the head with a lead pipe, knocking the game to the ground. Stiner hit Triple H on the shoulder and then the kneecap. He continued to hit the kneecap several times. Stiner laughed at him. "That suitcase is mine Hunter."  
  
He turned around only to see Stone Cold Steve Austin, who gave him a kick to the gut and then the Stone Cold Stunner.  
  
Soon the Rock and Chris Jericho began to run out and double team Austin while Triple H slowly got up. He limped towards the ring and suddenly the arena went black.  
  
Then flames erupted beside the Titantron and Kane's them played as he ran towards the ring, a chain wrapped around his fist. He immedietly went after Stone Cold Steve Austin, pounding his head the chain, splitting his head open. He then picked up Austin and threw him into the crowd. He looked around to see the Rock slugging it out with Triple H, who had an obvious limp on his knee. Then he turned his head towards Jericho who was fighting Stiner, but Stiner began to dominate Jericho. Kane shook his head, Jericho could fend for himself.   
  
Kane picked up a ladder and threw it into the ring. No, it wasn't quite time yet. He walked towards Stiner as he reached for a lead pipe to hurt Jericho with. As he was about to nail Jericho with it, Kane grabbed his arm and kicked him in the gut. Wrenching the lead pipe from Stiners hand, Kane nailed him on the small of the back. He slammed the lead pipe against his back again, knocking him to the ground. He then turned to Jericho, who now had a chair in his hand. Jericho slammed the chair onto Kane's head, causing him to stagger backwards. He hit Kane again, bringing Kane to one knee. Jericho hit him again, causing him to fall on his back in pain.  
  
Kane put a hand on top of his head to see if there was any blood. Fortunatly, he was not busted upen. Nor did he have a concussion. Good.  
  
He saw Jericho enter the ring and begin to assemble the ladder. He began to get up, only to be hit on the back of the head by Stiner's boot. Stiner then ran to the ring. Kane began to get up slowly, seeing Stiner get nailed in the face by a missile dropkick by Jericho. Kane smiled. Out of all of the opponents, Kane had considered Jericho his biggest threat. Jericho had something that none of his opponents had, heart. No matter how much Kane or anyone else hurt Jericho, they could never beat him. He would never give up. Kane admired that.  
  
But that didn't mean that Kane would go easy on him. He picked up the chair and walked towards the ring, seeing the Rock get double teamed by Triple H and Austin, then he saw Triple H kick Austin in the gut and go for the pedigree.  
  
Kane entered the ring watching Jericho attempt to climb the ladder, only to get pulled off by Triple H. Swinging the chair with all of his might, Kane nailed Jericho in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. He began to swing at Triple H, but the game managed to pull the ladder down and it landed on Kane's head, knocking him to the ground, and splitting his head wide open.  
  
Kane looked up as Triple H smiled, looking down on him. "You'll never beat me Kane." Triple H said.  
  
Kane just smiled. "Go fuck yourself." He then threw the ladder upwards with all of his strength, the ladder connecting with Triple H's jaw. Triple H fell to the ground in pain, his body thrashing around the entire ring.  
  
Kane picked up the ladder, seeing Jericho get up. He smashed the ladder over Jericho's back as he struggled to get up. Kane moved his eyes towards Austin and the Rock who were slowly getting up. Kane threw the ladder towards them lightly, and as they caught it, he delivered a kick that knocked the ladders into their faces.  
  
Kane heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Stiner enter the ring. Stiner's own stare reflected Kane's own. The stood for a few moments, united in mutual hatred for each other. Stiner, who hated Kane for interrupting his plans and forcing him into this match. Kane, who was out for revenge after what Stiner did to his brother.  
  
After what seemed like forever, there was only one thing to say.  
  
Kane nodded and smirked under his mask, blood flowing all over it and all over his chest. "Lets do this."  
  
Stiner and Kane attacked each other like wild animals, their strength matching that of each other. It seemed like Stiner and Kane were physical equals. In ancient Greece, many would have seen this kind of battle as a battle that only the gods could preform. Two perfect warriors. One fighting for vanity and glory, the other fighting for revenge and vengence.  
  
Finally, Kane began to get the upper hand, sending a right hand that knocked Stiner right out of the ring. Kane growled and gave Stiner the finger.   
  
Kane turned around and immedietly felt the pain of a sledgehammer being used against his face. Kane fell right down onto the mat, and felt the sledgehammer slam right into his rib cage. He looked up to see Triple H standing above him. Only it was no longer just Triple H and his opponents. Billy Gunn was also in the ring, along with the Road Dogg who had seemingly made his return to the WWF. And as well, the wife of Triple H, Stephanie McMahon Helmsley, also stood in the ring. Kane looked around, seeing the battered bodies of Austin, the Rock and Jericho. Triple H smirked and looked down at Kane.   
  
Triple H smiled and grabbed a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you are now about to witness the rebirth of D-Generation X." The crowd began to boo while the Road Dogg and Billy Gunn began to preform the crotch chop and yell 'suck it' to the crowd.  
  
Then the Triple H looked down at Kane as he struggled to get up. He smiled cruelly. "I knew you couldn't play the game. You had your time Kane. Now it's my turn." Triple H lifted the sledgehammer right above his head. "And just like your brother, you are finished."  
  
But as Triple H tried to finish Kane with it, he felt a tug behind him holding the sledge. He turned around and saw Tori. He glared at her and she begged Triple H to leave Kane alone. Then she felt a kick in the back of her head and fell to the ground. Triple H nodded to the Road Dogg, who had ambushed her from behind. Triple H snorted. "Ex-DXmembers." He shook his head.  
  
Suddenly Chyna's theme began to hit and she ran towards the ring. As she slid into the ring, she immedietly began to attack Billy Gunn and the Road Dogg, however, as she fought valiantly, Triple H nailed her in the back of the head with the sledgehammer. She fell to the ground, holding the back of her head in pain. Triple H smirked at her and then spit on her. Traitor. He would finish her soon enough.  
  
"Chyna...you were a good bodyguard and a good fuck, but your use is over." He lifted the sledgehammer but then felt another tug on the sledgehammer, pulling it out of his hands. "I thought you took care of Tori." Triple H said, but as he turned around he saw Kane standing up, covered in his own blood. But Triple H could only see Kane's eyes, filled with more rage and hatred than Hunter had ever seen.  
  
"Goodnight." Kane headbutted Triple H and threw him out of the ring. Kane then clotheslined the Road Dogg and gave a big boot to Billy Gunn. He then picked up the sledgehammer, slamming it down on Billy Gunn, breaking his rib cage. He attempted to nail the Road Dogg with the sledgehammer, but the Road Dogg managed to roll out of the ring just in time to avoid it. Kane growled and then picked up the ladder, setting it up. He then grabbed the sledgehammer, and using both legs and one arm, he climbed the ladder and then grabbed the suitcase. He held it above his head and threw it down into the ring, fire exploding from each turnbuckle.  
  
He looked down and saw Billy Gunn thrashing around in pain, holding his rib cage. Kane smirked and then jumped off the top of the ladder, and preforming an elbowdrop onto his broken ribs.  
  
Looking around him, he could see the Rock and Chris Jericho struggling to get up. Austin had rolled out of the ring and began to make his way towards the titantron, wanting no part of Kane. Stiner had left immedietly after DX ambushed Kane, figuring they would soften him up.  
  
And he looked down at his feet, seeing the body of beautiful Tori as she struggled to get up. He grabbed her gently and helped her up. Her eyes were full of tears and pain. He looked he in her eyes, and she looked into his. He nodded to her, saying the only appropriate words for the moment.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The words brought a smile to Tori's face and she hugged the Big Red Machine. He hugged her back and then watched as Chyna got back up. She nodded to Kane and rubbed her neck. "I told you some people still cared about you."  
  
Kane just smiled under his mask, but unlike the smile's he had smiled earlier, this one was out of happines, and not out of malice or hatred.  
  
Perhaps Kane could be a monster and a man at the same time after all.  
  
********  
  
Kane sat backstage as the medic began to put staples into Kane's head, since the wound was too big for stitches. Kane wasn't bothered by the pain, he just simply sat there looking straight ahead as the medics began to attend to Tori. He smiled under his mask looking at her. She had risked her life, her entire career just to protect Kane from the DX ambush. And for that he could never fully repay her.  
  
As the medic finished the stitches he walked towards her slowly. The match had taken a higher toll on him than it had before. But he was not concerned with that. He looked her in the eyes and patted her on the shoulder. Her beautiful green eyes stared straight into his. And his eyes began to tell the whole story. Could he love her again? Maybe in the future. Could he be a friend now? Yes.   
  
Then, Kane spoke the only words the he needed to say. Perhaps the hardest words Kane had ever had to say in his entire life. All of his life he had been betrayed and full of hate. Now maybe it was time to let go. "I forgive you." He said, and she smiled.  
  
"Hey Kane." A familiar voice said to him. Kane turned around to see Foley. He nodded to him, smiling under the mask.  
  
"Hey Mick." Kane said, his voice a tad more plesant than usual. His eyes were still filled with anger, but for now that anger seemed to subside a bit.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Foley said. Kane just smirked.   
  
"A lot better than Triple H and Stiner are going to feel after I'm through with them." Kane cracked his neck. "It was allready personal, now it's gone even beyond that."  
  
Foley nodded. "I'm not going to stop you this time."  
  
Kane nodded back to him, his voice very deep now, very dark. It seemed that happiness that had entered his head was lost in a sea of hate. "No one can." Kane stood up and looked at Foley. "I'll announce the match Thursday on Smackdown after I destroy Stiner." He looked towards Tori and Chyna, nodding to them. Then he walked away.  
  
Tori looked at Kane as he walked away, shaking her head. Today she saw a glimpse of the man she loved instead of the monster that Kane acted like. But for now, a glimpse would have to do.  
********  
  
Triple H threw a small coffie table into the wall, watching it break in half. He punched a hole in the wall and cursed. "FUCK IT! FUCK THAT MAN! FUCK CHYNA! FUCK TORI! I WANT THEM FINISHED! I WANT THEIR HEADS AND I WANT THEM NOW!!!"  
  
The Road Dogg walked backwards slowly. "Hold on big guy, calm down a bit man. It ain't over 'till it's over."  
  
"MY PLAN WAS PERFECT! YOU HEAR ME? PERFECT! I WOULD TAKE KANE OUT OF THE EQUATION AND THEN I WOULD BOOK A MATCH. MY MATCH!!! AND THEY RUINED EVERYTHING!" He ran his fist through a mirror and stared at it, his breathing beginning to get heavier.  
  
"Hunter, it's just one night. You can still beat him in any match he brings. Any match at all. He's yours for the taking hunter!" Steph said, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Triple H just turned his head towards her and glared at her. Stepping back, she removed her hand from her shoulder, fear beginning to enter her mind.  
  
"I mean, it's not like you can really intimidate him or hurt him more." The Road Dogg said. Triple H just turned his head towards him, his eyes narrowing, his face twisted in rage. The Road Dogg gulped. "I mean, the guy had his face burned in a fire. he can go through anything."  
  
Triple H just snorted and turned his face towards the broken mirror, staring at his own shattered and destroyed reflection. And then it hit him. He looked at his broken mirror, and suddenly rage became amusement. Suddenly his voice turned from that of a raging lunitic to that of laughter.  
  
Triple H just laughed and looked at them all. He smiled to them and walked away from them. He had just figured out the one way to destroy Kane. And he would wait until No Mercy, when the entire world would see that Triple H can destroy everyone.  
  
Even a monster.  
  
  
(Please R&R. *thumbs up*) 


	9. Showdown

Chapter 9 - Showdown  
  
(FINALLY, THE SNAKE HAS COME BACK...to Fanfiction.net! After a case of writers block I decided to finish this story. And just so you know, this story has to use the new Smackdown titantron set to be believable. Now, I know a lot has changed since I started writing this story, naemly the whole situation in the WWF. Triple H is injured, Kurt Angle is still a face, and Scott Stiner still sucks. I just included him here so you would see what could happen to him if he fought Kane. I promise to finish this story eventually so please be patient. Please R&R, feel free to e-mail me at snake_falcon@yahoo.com. Enjoy.)  
  
Pyros exploded to begin WWF Smackdown. The music began to play, and the crowd went wild. They were acting as if they were about to see a Pay-Per-View event. Indeed, they were about to witness something close.  
  
At ringside, the commentators were Tazz and Jim Ross. Michael Cole had the night off, and it was just as well. Tazz and JR nodded to each other and then began the commentary.  
  
"Welcome to WWF Smackdown. I'm Jim Ross along with Tazz and tonight we have what could be the most brutal event on Smackdown since TLC III." Said Jim Ross wearing his black cowboy hat as usual.  
  
"That's right good ol' JR because tonight, we get to see what may be the final fight between Scott Stiner and my man Kane." Tazz yelled. "After Stiner and friends crippled the Undertaker, Kane's gone bezerk. I mean he took out a lot of tough guys."  
  
"And not only that, but Kane has been on a huge rampage that has taken out Kurt Angle, X-Factor, Bull Buchanan, Badass Billy Gun and the owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Vince McMahon."  
  
"Yeah I think Kane went a bit to far throwing Vince McMahon through a ring, but hey I ain't gonna be telling him about that."  
  
Jim Ross began to get serious. "Well last monday night on Raw, we saw two very significant events. First, the reformation of D-Generation X during a ladder match. However, DX is now down to two members thanks to Kane. The second significant event was Kane's victory in the ladder match, giving him the right to chooose the main event for No Mercy which he has vowed to announce here tonight after his last man standing match with Stiner."  
  
Tazz nodded. "That one's going to be a huge slaughter. Hell, I don't think either of these two guys are gonna make it to No Mercy."  
  
"And you may indeed be right Tazz. Last man Standing tonight. No interference, no countouts, no pinfalls, no submittions and no disqualifications. The match ends, when one man, or both men, are knocked onto the ground and cannot get up for the count of ten."  
  
"I can tell you one thing now JR, matches like that take a lot out of you. Lots of guys who enter these matches come out different. They are never the same again. And tonight, one of these men are going to become just another victim of the Last Man Standing match."  
  
*************  
  
Scott Stiner stood in his locker room, flexing his muscles and staring himself in the mirror. He smiled, looking at himself. He was perfect. He had the perfect male body. His freaks would all be over him tonight. He was unbeatable. After taking Kane out, it didn't matter who they sent against him. They could send Austin, Triple H, Jericho and the Rock after him, and it wouldn't make a fucking difference. He was going to be the man tonight.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulders. A female hand. He smiled and turned to see Midjah, his favorite 'freak', a term he used for the women he would sleep with. He smiled to her. "Gonna get some gold baby."  
  
Midjah had a look of concern on her face however. "Scott, you really should study Kane tonight. I mean, he's a monster."  
  
Stiner just laughed. "Please. He's nothing."  
  
Stiner heard a knock in the door and he opened it, seeing Mick Foley. Stiner smiled and shook his head. "Here to say good luck?"  
  
Foley shook his head. "Nope, just coming to say nice knowing ya. Oh, by the way, I was talking to Shane McMahon, and I'm just letting you know, that if you lose tonight, not only do you lose your WWF Contract..."  
  
Stiner growled. "WHAT?"  
  
Foley smiled. "Oh did I forget to tell you that? My bad. But if you lose tonight, Shane will never accept you in WCW again. Have a nice day." Foley then left immedietly while Stiner began to smash things in his room.  
  
*********  
  
Sitting on his couch, Triple H waited by the telephone. He waited and waited. While he sat there waiting, he studied tapes of his opponents. He had spent hours earlier studying tapes. Studying tapes of Kane, studying tapes of the Rock, Austin, and that bastard of a man Chris Jericho. He learned their moves, learned their weaknesses. That was why they called him the Game, because he knew everything about the game and the people in it. And he knew the key to destroying Kane.  
  
Stephanie studied him, trying to think about what was going on in his head. He had just lost Vince and Austin as allies, and yet he was happy as ever. She wondered why. His plans for the big DX-Reformation went up in smoke. All that was left was Stephanie and the Road Dogg. Yet he was smiling. Why would he be smiling at a time like this? Kane had all of the cards.  
  
Finally, the phone rang and Triple H answered. He smiled. "Yeah? Yeah? Great. I'm glad." More silence. "Yeah I know you'll want payback." He chuckled. "It will be great to have you back man. See you on Raw." He hung up and looked to Stephanie and the Road Dogg. "Soon you guys will see. Very, very soon. Kane wants to play the game...well after No Mercy, lets just say this...'don't hate the player, hate the game."  
  
*******  
  
Austin waited in ancitipation for his match of the night. He paced back and forth, wondering what was going to happen. He had lost his partner Triple H, his mentor, Vince McMahon was gone. Hell, he had even lost the help of that little jackass Kurt Angle. He was all alone.  
  
He smiled to himself after that, they were all against him. Debra, his wife. She was the reason Vince was uncomfortable around him all of that time. Austin just wanted to get to know Vince better, but it was the presence of his wife that pissed him off.  
  
Yes...and then there were the others. They were all out to get him. The Rock, Kane, Triple H, Jericho, Foley, Booker T, Undertaker...they were all out to get Austin. He could see them in the back of his head, plotting against them. They all laughed at him, they took his title away from him.  
  
Well he would be getting the last laugh. He didn't need anyone. He was Stone Cold Steve Austin, he didn't need help from anyone. And it was time to go after those who wronged him.  
  
He could hear them again, laughing, They all spoke behind his back, accused him of cowardie. They lied to him. All of them. They tried to keep him from being the best. But he was Stone Cold Steve Austin. And he would back down from no one.  
  
********  
  
The stage was set, the matches had allready been finished. It was time for the main event. One of anticipation, and people knew they were going to see a brutal fight. No spectacular maneuvers, no amazing technical wrestling. This would be a war. And in the end, there would be only one.  
  
Sirens began to sound, and the large muscle bound mammoth that was Scott Stiner began to walk down to ringside, armed with his lead pipe and the piece of chainmail that he wore on his head. Flexing muscles all over his body, and glaring out towards the crowd, most of them booing him, many of the ringside fans throwing drinks at him. He snarled at them and attempted to hit one with the lead pipe.  
  
He entered the ring and grabbed a microphone, looking out over the crowd of weaklines, peons and idiots. They didn't appreciate true talent. None of them gave him the respect he deserved. But tonight, he would be the better man, as always. Tonight, he would be the last man standing.  
  
And there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
  
"Tonight, I stand here before you, your future World Wrestling Federation Champion. And there is nothing any of you can do about it. For years I have fought through 'em all. In WCW, I took out the best they had to offer, and kept it coming. Nothing is going to stop the big, bad, booty daddy!"  
  
Suddenly pyro's exploded all around the ring, much larger than the usual pyro's. Explosions began to surround the new Smackdown titantron, and the fist on the titanron lit on fire. Then Kane'so rgan music began to play and began to walk towards the top of the ramp. He held an axe in his hand, looking right into Stiner's eyes. He stood there, staring at the man. Stiner was unintimidated by Kane, which Kane respected...almost. Kane focused all of his rage and hatred towards the muscle bound man standing in the ring. Finally, Kane raised his arms and brought them down again, flame engulfing the ring, similar to the fire from an inferno match. Then, funeral music began to play, the Undertaker's old theme.  
  
After a few moments, it began to become clear. Men dressed in black robes exited the titantron, carrying with them a large crate. They looked similar to the druids that once escorted the Undertaker to his matches. The ligths went dark, and a spotlight focused on Kane and the box. Kane lifted the axe in the air, then pointed to Stiner.  
  
"This is for you." Kane said to himself, and then swung the axe at the box, evntually causing it to collapse...revealing a coffin.   
  
Suddenly, Stiner didn't seem so calm anymore. He jumped out of the ring and ran towards Kane with the leadpipe. Stiner was finally scared. And he should be.  
  
Stiner swung the pipe at Kane, but Kane simply grabbed the pipe with his right arm, and sending a massive left hook towards Stiner, knocking him down. Kane tossed the pipe behind him, smiling to himself.  
  
Steiner got up and gave Kane a kick to the gut, which caused Kane to staggar.  
  
And this was just the beginning.  
  
The match continued, lingering on. Neither man gave ground to the other. Kane was the first to be busted open when he got smashed in the head with the ringbell. After a few more minutes, Stiner had his head busted open when he was slammed into the turnbuckle post.  
  
At 15:30 into the match, fatigue was beginning to show. Both Kane and Steiner were bleeding heavily. Kane finally began to get a bit of an advantage, giving Stiner an irish whip into the ropes and giving him the big boot, knocking him down. The ref began to count, but stiner got up at the count of five. They continued fighting more, exchanging blows and strikes.  
  
After a slugfest, Stiner spat into Kane's eye, temporarily blinding him for a few moments, which was all he needed. Stiner gave Kane a low blow, knocking Kane to his knee's. Stiner laughed at Kane, whiping blood from his own forhead. He looked at him. "Big red machine huh?" Stiner laughed and ran towards the ropes, attempting a powerful clothesline, only to have Kane leap towards him with his own clothesline, almost knocking Stiner's head off.  
  
"You got that fucking right."  
  
Then Kane picked Stiner up and lifed his body high above his own head in a military press. Kane held him up and laughed cruelly. "Say hello to Tazz for me."  
  
"What?" Yelled Stiner, but it was too late. With immense strength, Kane threw Stiner towards the announcers table, and Tazz barely got out of the way in time before Stiner crashed through the table, hitting his head off of the ramp.Jim Ross was not so lucky, and was knocked out by one of Stiner's legs as it nailed his head.  
  
Earl Hebner left the ring and began to make the count as Kane sat against the turnbuckle, getting rest.  
  
"1...2...3...4...5" Hebner counted.  
  
"Get up you son of a bitch." Kane said quietly, hoping to punish Stiner more.  
  
"6..."  
  
Stiners body began to twitch and he opened his eyes.  
  
"7..."  
  
He reached up to the ramp and grabbed it, using his strength to haul himself up."  
  
"8..."  
  
Stiner finally got up and looked at Kane. Kane laughed and stood up, walking towards the ropes so he could exit the ring.  
  
Stiner then ran towards the titantron, and Kane chased him. Suddenly, Steiner seemed to trip over his own legs. Kane smiled and slowed down, grabbing a chair. It was time to punish the bastard some more.  
  
Unfortionatly, it was a ploy, as Stiner simply feinted falling so he could grab his treasured lead pipe, and swing it with all of his might towards Kane's head. It hit Kane right in the temple, knocking him down to the ground. Blood flowed freely from Kane's head, and the world went black.  
  
Stiner stood up and laughed, throwing the pipe down, and walked towards the titantron. Earl Hebner began to count, but that was just a formality as Kane's body lay on the ground, face up towards the lights.  
  
"1...2...3...4...5...6..."  
  
Then Kane's eyes opened wide, and he got up quickly, just like he and the Undertaker usually did. They both had amazing recuperative ability's, and both had a strong inner spirit that would not let them quit.   
  
The crowd's cheers began to cause the arena to shake, and Kane stood. He walked towards Stiner, who was still celebrating his would be victory. Kane creeped up towards him, almost blinded by his own blood, but hate led his way. He could taste his own blood, and he was loving it.  
  
"Who's the man huh? Who's the man?" Stiner yelled to the crowd, his back turned to them, only to feel two strong arms grab him from behind and lift him up, throwing him in a german suplex, causing him to land on his back on the steel of the ramp.  
  
Kane then pulled Stiner up and lifted him up by the throat. He pulled Stiner's head towards his own, glaring into Stiner's eyes. Stiner stared into the eyes of Kane, and in those eyes he saw waht hell must be like. And then Stiner did the last thing anyone expected to...he screamed.  
  
"I'm the man." Kane simply said, and then chokeslammed Stiner onto the ramp. He didn't wait for Hebner to start a count, but he began to open up the casket, only to see Stiner slowly get up. Kane shook his head and slammed the casket door shut. He walked towards Stiner, and then Stiner looked at him.  
  
And then Stiner ran towards the Titantron set. He looked around for an escape, but there was none.  
  
Except up. He began to climb the titantron screen. He yelled for help from someone, anyone. He looked down, only to see himself being followed by Kane. But all he could see were those eyes. Those glaring, hate filled eyes. Stiner climbed to the top of the first screen, and then crawled along the top rail of the titantron, grabbing a piece of it. Then he stood on the fist part of the screen, looking at Kane, who now stood before him. Kane began to attack him, but suddenly the blood loss from his head began to effect him, as his own blood began to run into his eyes. It distracted him for a split second, which was all Stiner needed. Stiner lifted the pipe and slammed Kane on the head with it, knocking him down to one knee. Then he hit him again, knocking him down on both knee's.  
  
Smiling to himself and looking down towards the ramp, he smiled. He'd throw Kane off of it. That would cripple him. He looked at the leadpipe and smiled. Then he looked at his own muscles, kissing them.   
  
Then Kane, using all of the strength he could muster, gave him an uppercut that literally shattered 5 of Stiner's ribs, causing Stiner to fall to his knee's. Kane stood and whiped the blood out of his eyes, glaring down at Stiner. Kane looked down below the fist on the titantron set, and smiled. He pulled Stiner up, putting his head under neith him, between his legs. Kane then lifted Stiner up into a powerbomb position.   
  
Holding Stiner in the air, he walked towards the edge of the fist, until he was right above the coffin. Then he looked up at Stiner, who was holding his ribs in pain. He had no idea what was about to happen. Kane just laughed and looked at Stiner. "Give my regards to McMahon you son of a bitch!"  
  
Then Kane lifted Stiner high above his head in the position for the last ride powerbomb. He helt that position for 5 seconds as Stiner realized what was about to happen. And he screamed. He screamed so loudly that it actually could be heard above the voice of the crowd.   
  
And then Kane threw Stiner down through the top of the coffin, watching wood from the top of the coffin break apart into splinters. Blood began to flow from Stiner's head as his limp body twitched, almost every bone broken in his body.  
  
Earl Hebner began to count, but it was only a formality. He reached 10, and then rang the bell. The crowd began to cheer, and the arena began to shake. But all Kane could see was the broken, prone, almost lifeless body of Scott Stiner as he began to twitch inside of the coffin that the Undertaker gave him to use against one of his enemies. Kane smiled, enjoying the moment. He savored it. Victory...ultimate victory. He was bleeding, he was hurt. He would probably need more staples in his head to stop the bleeding.   
  
Fire exploded from the ring, and from all around the titantron. The fist on the titantron lit on fire around Kane in a symbolic way. Standing there, Kane looked like an avenging angel of death, or a demon of destruction, depending on the point of view.  
  
Kane lifted one arm into the air in silent salute of the crowd as they went wild. Fuck RVD, Fuck the Rock. Fuck them all. Kane was the new top man in the World Wrestling Federation. The blood he was covered in was a baptisim. Now there was only one more thing to do.  
********  
He climbed down the titantron and walked towards the ring. While he stood there, he gestured for Tazz to give him the microphone. Tazz was more than happy to oblige.  
  
Kane looked out towards the crowd and nodded. He lifted the microphone and spoke. "At No Mercy, Triple H, Austin, Jericho, Rock, we all have a date with destiny. We will see who the true champion is. Because at No Mercy, we will all be involved in the one match more violent, more bloody than Hell in A Cell. At No Mercy, we have a date with the Japanese Death Match." The Crowd then went ballistic, and Kane threw the microphone down. He lifed his arms above his head, and then brought them down, causing the ringposts to light aflame, and the ropes began to go aflame. And Kane stood in the center of a burning inferno...and he loved it. 


	10. The Unexpected

Chapter 10 - The Unexpected  
  
(After another haitus, the story is back in motion. Please R&R, and send me e-mails about what you think of this chapter. As always, the e-mail is snake_falcon@yahoo.com enjoy)  
  
The arena was special tonight. The arena was infamous. The arena itself was creepy, dark and moody in a few areas, no matter how many lights and specical effects were there, it was a dark area.  
  
Here in the Igloo in Pittsburg, the home of WWF Superstar Kurt Angle, who had been recently injured at the hands of Kane, many fameous WWF Pay Per Views were shown.  
  
It was where the Undertaker thew Mick Foley off of the Hell in the Cell.  
  
It was empty now, but it would soon be flooded with fans from all accross Pittsburg, waiting to see what would develop. With the Japanese Death Match coming up, the fans didn't know what to expect.   
  
Standing in the middle of the ring, Kane watched as the titantron began to be set up, remembering his title win over Stone Cold Steve Austin in a first blood match. Austin had been a different man then, the raging redneck. Kane could barely deal with the man's offence enough. Kane was much less experienced then, and Kane was always stronger than Austin, but the man had heart. And Kane beat him.   
  
What Kane did regret was letting Vince McMahon manipulate him into signing the contract to set himself on fire. Looking back, and thinking about how much he had bled during the last few weeks, and how much he had been busted open, he was too confident, too aggressive. And he underestimated Austin's will to win.  
  
He underestimated it again when Austin beat him the next day.  
  
Tonight was the rematch from King of the Ring 98. First Blood against Stone Cold Steve Austin. The one on one match he had wanted months ago, but it was not the Stone Cold he fought back in 98. This Stone Cold was colder, ruthless, parranoid.  
  
What happened to make him like that?  
  
Kane felt a tap on his shoulder and looked down at Mick Foley, nodding. "Mick."  
  
"Kane...I need you to do me a favor for the next Pay Per View. We also have a Hell in a Cell coming up between the Hardyz and the Dudleyz...I want you to give Jeff and Matt some caution about it."  
  
Kane looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why me? You know a lot more about Hell in a Cell than I do."  
  
Mick sighed. "I'm getting too busy for this Kane. I allready have to worry about the injuries being caused in your matches, much less the Japanese Death Match coming up! And you know how Jeff is, I want you to try to talk some sence into them."  
  
Kane still didn't understand, tilting his head towards Mick.  
  
"Well look, you've been on a big winning streak lately, and those two are starting to admire you. Please, just make sure they don't do anything stupid!"  
  
Kane sighed, looking around as people began to set up the titantron screen for Raw is War. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
**********  
  
He sat in his room, his vest directly accross from him. He could hear the screams from the crowd as they began to cheer on the Rock...the man he beat at Wrestlemania. The man who replaced him while he was gone. The cheers that used to be for him, now belonged to the Rock and Kane. How dare they steal his thunder?  
  
'That's because you've become a jackass...'  
  
"SHUT UP!" Austin yelled, looking around, but there was no one in the room. He sneered and stood up, yelling out loud. "Come on, you want a piece of old Stone Cold?"  
  
'But you aren't the old Stone Cold. You're an imposter' he heard in his head, looking around. Where was that voice coming from.  
  
"Come out and fight jackass! That you Kane? I'm ready for you boy!" He yelled out.  
  
***********  
  
Outside of his locker room, his wife, Debra, whiped a tear from her eye. He had been going on another of his rants earlier, and now hearing him like this was beginning to tear her apart. What was happening to her Austin?  
  
She turned around, and began to walk toward Mick, wondering if she should tell him. But what would she tell him?  
  
"Who keeps yelling at me?" Austin yelled from his room, and Debra just walked away sadly.  
  
**********  
  
"So you are on your way? Great man! Can't wait to see ya again! Yeah I know you can't wait for a piece of him. Later." And Triple H hung up his cellular phone, smiling to himself. Everything was falling into place. Austin and Kane would weaken each other tonight. He himself was scheduled in a tag match against the Rock and Jericho, with the Road Dogg as his partner.  
  
It didn't matter to him. The Re-enforcement he brought in would more than help even things out. Of course, Hunter had little use for him other than that. He would work to include him into the Japanese Death Match, mostly as a way to take care of the Rock and Austin. But he himself would deal the final blow to Kane.  
  
Most people would underestimate Kane, and what he would do. Triple H would do no such thing. His plans would work. They had to.  
  
Looking at Michael Cole as he entered the room, Triple H stood up and looked down at the camera, his sneer and contempt showing fully.  
  
"At No Mercy, we will all be involved in a Japanese Death Match. It will be a first for all of us. But a match just the same. And it will be a match that I will win. Kane, you have managed to beat everyone who has gone in your way. But you are new to this Game. You don't have what it takes, to beat me Kane! You don't have the guts to face me one on one. But that's fine, if you want it to be a melee battle, then so be it. You WILL LEARN, to respect me Kane. You will know that I am the better man."  
  
"This all started with the first man to find out, your brother, the Undertaker. When Austin, Steiner and I destroyed him in the middle of the ring. Then you went out destroying the pawns. Steiner, X-Pac, Angle, Albert, even McMahon. They all fell before you. But the falling will stop at No Mercy. You are good Kane, but not that good. As far as the Rock, Austin, Jericho..I've beaten them all. I've beaten them in many matches of all kinds. I've fought the most brutal wars of my careers with them. And at No Mercy, I just have to add you to the list of victims of my game."  
  
"Remember Kane, in the end, I WILL be the World Wrestling Federation Champion. There is no place, for second best."  
  
**********  
  
Kane entered the locker room, seeing Jeff hardy nurse an injured arm from his last match. Kane tapped his shoulder, nodding to him. "You recovered quickly from your beating from Steiner."  
  
"Thanks Kane." Jeff said, and he continued looking at the TV. Kane turned towards it, and it was the first Hell in the Cell, with the Undertaker against Shawn Michaels. Where Kane made his debt. "you know, we've taken the Dudley's in every match imaginable...except this one. I can't wait man. it's gonna be a rush..."  
  
Kane smirked under the mask nad nodded. "Yeah, you just have to remember to watch yourself in there. I'll show you guys some things my brother taught me about Hell in the Cell."  
  
And they talked for half an hour, until Kane had to go back to his interview segmant.  
  
***********  
  
"What in the blue hell where you thinking Jericho?" The Rock yelled, throwing a chair down onto the ground in the locker room after their match. Jericho had the Road Dogg in the walls of jericho, but opted to go after Stephanie while the Rock was being attacked by Triple H. the Road Dog recovered, and put Jericho in a schoolboy, getting the pinfall victory.  
  
"Look, you know exactly how annoying that little bitch can be, so don't go yelling at me about it!" Jericho yelled, with other wrestlers starting to circle around them. The Rock raised his eyebrow, wondering what was starting to get into Jericho.  
  
"Well the Rock just wants you to know that the next time you and the billion dollar slut want to see each other, why don't you two get a cheap hotel room instead of costing the Rock the damn match!" The Rock yelled, and then Jericho twitched, moving closer, facing the Rock, looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"What did you just say?" Jericho said, rage beginning to heat up in his face.  
  
"The Rock has been seeing the way you look at her, and the Rock sees that you go after her costing you match after match after match. It's your weakness. Don't go screwing around during the Rocks matches."  
  
Jericho just walked out of the locker room, but at the door he looked back at the Rock. "Yeah, well lets see me screw up at No Mercy."  
  
The Rock just snickered. "Just bring it Jericho."  
  
**********  
  
He put on his black vest with the red skull and letters on it as he prepared for his match, looking himself in the mirror as he prepared for his first blood match with Kane. He was still better than Kane...he knew it.  
  
'You are absolutely pathetic you know that?' He heard, but he just yelled back.  
  
"Yeah what would you know?" He yelled and stood up, picking up some brass knuckles and putting them in his tights. He'd win this match all right.  
  
'Brass Knuckles? Only a wimpy jackass would use those.' He heard and then he spun around and picked up a chair, throwing it accross the room.  
  
"Don't call me that! My name is Stone Cold Steve Austin and I don't deserve this harassment."  
  
Looking in the mirror again, he could see himself. Only it wasn't himself. The mirror image was not wearing the black and red 'bionic redneck' vest, but the old black and white '101 proof' vest, and the image was smiling at him.  
  
'You are a pathetic shell of me. You are a disgrace. You shouldn't even be wearing that belt. Look at ya, your pathetic.'  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
'You couldn't even beat Chris Jericho and Benoit without help, and the Undertaker? Hah. I've beaten him without the use of weapons before. It was a tough fight, but that's the way I like it. Not like you, some pathetic weasal looking for any win.'  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
'What? You aren't even an ounce of the fighter I am. You are just a bald wimpy version of Vince McMahon. You are old, weak, a shell.'  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
'And that's the bottom line, 'cause Stone Cold said so!'  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Austin yelled and threw a chair into the mirror, shattering it. The pieces fell to the floor and Austin looked down, and it was his own image looking back at him, with the red and black vest.  
  
"I know who I am." Austin yelled and exited his locker room.  
  
***********  
  
Kane entered the ring after the usual pyro's, waiting for his opponent to come down to the ring. Kane looked around the ring, and he noticed a lot more Kane signs in the crowd. He smiled to himself under the mask, the hunger growing inside of him again.  
  
It was time to avenge his loss. It was time to prove he was the better man.  
  
It wasn't long, the glass shattered and the familiar music began to fill the arena as Ausin walked towards the ring. Kane climbed over the top rope and walked towards Austin, as they began to exchange punches.  
  
Kane began to get the better of the exchange, throwing Austin back a few steps. Kane then picked him up and bodyslamed him onto the ramp. Austin could feel the impact of the metal on his back, and yelled out in pain. He threw a wild punch into the air, catching Kane in the throat, sending him staggaring back.  
  
Austin jumped towards Kane with a clothesline, throwing him back. Austin then kicked Kane, but Kane grabbed his leg and threw him down to the steel again. Kane then turned around and walked towards the announcers table picking up a ringbell. He ran towards Austin, attempting to finish it early, but then something changed inside of Austin, and his eyes looked compleatly different as Austin jumped up towards Kane with the Lou Thez Press, repeatedly punching Kane in the head. Kane pushed him off and growled, but Austin got right back up and gave him 2 middle fingers.  
  
Giving Kane a moment to nail him in the face with a discus punch, knowking Austin back more. The look in the eyes was gone. Kane let it go though, and grabbed Austin by the throat, slamming him down onto the pads. Austin writhed in pain and began to crawl towards the ring.  
  
And then Triple H's theme hit, and Kane turned around towards the Titantron, seeing Triple H there, standing with a sledgehammer. Kane sneered under the mask and walked towards Triple H, but then he heard some sound behind him.  
  
He looked down at the ground, and Austin was unconscious, on the ground. Kane then looked to his right and he could see a figure he had not seen in a long time.  
  
Shawn Michaels had returned to the World Wrestling Federation.  
  
Kane sneered and walked towards him, only to feel a sharp pain at the back of his head as Triple H hit him with a sledgehammer. Then he saw a blur. Taking advantage, Shawn Michaels nailed Kane in the face with his patented finisher, the Sweet Chin Music Superkick, knocking Kane down. Kane felt almost unconscious. And Triple H smiled, then he grabbed Kane by the hair, and pulled his head between his legs. Shawn Michaels set a chair on the mat, and Triple H pedigreed Kane onto the chair, knocking him out, and busting his head open. The blood poured all over the chair, and the ref called for the bell. Austin won the match.  
  
Michaels then went to assault Austin and talk trash. He wanted to avenge his Wrestlemania 14 defeat at the hands of Stone Cold Steve Austin. But Triple H didn't care. Michaels would be able to cover his back during the match.  
  
Triple H smirked and set the sledge down beside Kane's head as a reminder to him when he regained consciousness. "Game set and match." Triple H simply said and then headed towards the titantron, smirking.  
  
This game was just beginning. 


	11. Living on the Edge

Chapter 11 - Living on the Edge  
  
(To those of you out there, (and you know who you are) thanks for the e-mails and the reviews. Keep 'em coming! Again, snake_falcon@yahoogroups.com)  
  
Backstage at the Smackdown tapings, Kane sat in the now empty locker room, well empty except for the presence of Matt and Jeff Hardy as they continued watching old Hell in the Cells. This time they were watching Mankind vs. Undertaker, and while Matt seemed quite worried, Jeff's eyes looked at it in amazement.   
  
"Amazing...Mick survived that..." he said simply, while Matt looked at Jeff scratching his hair.  
  
"Hey Jeff...are you okay?" Matt asked, looking at Jeff. He had this look in his eyes, the same look he had back at the Royal Rumble two years ago when Jeff preformed the swanton bomb to Bubba Ray Dudley through the table. The same look he had during the TLC matches. Only this time it was much more intense.  
  
Jeff continued watching it, looking at replays of Mick Foley being thrown off of the Hell in the Cell by the Undertaker, then he snapped out of it and looked at Matt, smiling to him. "I'm fine bro, just amazed how much he could take."  
  
That did little to confort Matt, who shook his head. "Well look, I have a match against Christian, so I'll be back soon okay?"  
  
Jeff just nodded, watching the replays over and over, playing back the moments when Mick fell off the cell, and was chokeslammed through the cell.  
  
Kane watched it too, admiring his brother as he threw Mick off of the cell. It was merciless, fluid, and brutal. And it was just what he would have to do at No Mercy. He looked at the pain on Micks face, and imagined throwing Triple H through the cell, watching the Game twist his face in pain, as he feels his ribs breaking.   
  
Kane's eyes began to grow wide as he watched it, but Jeff was unaware of Kane's presence, locked into the fantasy of it all.  
  
The Japanese Death Match...one of the most brutal matches in the history of wrestling. Kane envisioned it. The ropes replaced with Barb Wire. C4 explosives placed around the ring, with firebombs placed outside of the ring. Each corner was littered with barb wire boards, wrapped in it. There were no disqualifications, no count outs. Only submittions and pinfalls allowed. It was a match where only the toughest, cruellest, survived. The C-4 in the ring would go off when a wrestler is thrown on it. Not enough to kill, but enough to make the victim experience all sorts of new kinds of pain. The firebombs were set to go off after a certain time limit. If the match had not ended by that time limit, the explosives would go off, creating a blast that would shock and perhaps even burn those inside of it.  
  
Accompanied by the Hell in the Cell tag team championship match between the Hardyz and the Dudleyz, No Mercy promised to be the most brutal World Wrestling Federation event ever.  
  
And Kane was enjoying it. They were only a week away. Just two more tapings until destiny.  
  
Kane heard a knock on the door to the locker room and opened it. Mick Foley appeared, and Kane just nodded. "Hey Kane, I just want you to know that your match tonight is against the Road Dogg, hardcore matchup."  
  
Kane nodded. "So Triple H will likely be interfering in this one?"  
  
Foley shrugged. "So will Austin and the Rock probably. But the Road Dogg personally requested the matchup for some reason. But hey, a match is a match right?" Foley shut the door and Kane just chuckled cruelly.  
  
*********  
  
Austin paced back and forth in his locker room, and he heard a knock on the door. He sneered, putting on his Red and Black 'Bionic Redneck' vest, growling. "Come in if you want to get your ass kicked!"   
  
The door opened, and in stood Rhyno, who smiled at Austin. "How are you doing? Good job against Kane last week!"  
  
Austin just nodded, looking at him. "Are you gonna close the door or what?" He yelled out. Rhyno just nodded and shut the door, looking at him.  
  
"Look, I want to work with you. You should still be the Champion, and I want Jericho."  
  
"What?" Austin yelled, and Rhyno just smiled.  
  
"I want in the main event. So I want to join with you in taking out Chris Jericho!" Rhyno said, a cruel look in his eyes, but Austin just scratched his bald head.  
  
"What do you mean? It's a japanese death match! What? I said it's a Japanese death match, and it ain't called a Japanese Death Match for nothing boy! But that doesn't matter, because I'm gonna kick Triple H's ass, I'm gonna kick Kane's ass, and I'm gonna kick the Rocks ass!" He yelled, but then a sadistic smile formed on his face. "But I do need a tag partner for tonight against Triple H and Michaels, so if I help you take out Jericho, will yo ube my tag partner? I want you to gore that son of a bitch in the back and cripple him for good. What?"  
  
Rhyno just smiled sadistically, a crazy look in his eyes. "I'll do just that...heh heh."  
  
"Now when you go in there, I want you to nail Jericho. GORE GORE GORE... WHAT?" Austin yelled, and Rhyno just smiled cruelly, a bit of drool escaping from his lips. "Gore..." And Rhyno walked off, exiting the locker room.  
  
He looked himself in the mirror, laughing. "Austin my boy, you are one clever son of a bitch."  
  
But his reflection then just laughed and looked at him. 'You are nothing but a chicken shit!'  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Austin yelled and smashed the mirror.  
  
***********  
  
The countdown for Y2J began, as Chris Jericho walked towards the ring with a microphone in his hand. He had a lot to get off of his chest. Rumors were going abound about him now, concerning the main event at No Mercy. But he was sick of the criticizm. He was going to set the people straight.  
  
"You know..." He began. "A lot of people are calling me the underdog in this match, and I can't blame them. After all, Y2J, has never fought in a match like this in the World Wrestling Federation. I have never been in such a deadly event, such as the Japanese Death Match. But there's a difference right now, between Y2J and the opposition. Unlike Triple H, I don't rely on cheap shots with a sledge to od my dirty work. And unlike Michaels, I don't have a death wish, wrestling in a match like that after recovering from an injury. And unlike Austin, I, Chris Jericho...can beat people on my own. And unlike the Rock, I don't need an eyebrow or an elbowdrop to beat people. And unlike Kane, I can make a point without taking out half of the roster."  
  
"What Y2J CAN do, is entertain these Jerichoholics more than anyone has before! And I know all of my Jerichoholics want me to win, but you know what? I don't care. Because right now this is a chance just to get in there, and beat the living hell out of a few assclowns! And right now, Rock, you are at the top of the list."  
  
After that, Rhyno came out of the crowd and ran towards Y2J. Y2J attacked him first, and they began a fistfight. Then the glass broke and Jericho frowned, knowing this was an ambush. That disctraction was just enough for Rhyno to gain some space between them and gore Jericho.  
  
Rhyno smirked as Austin entered the ring, looking down at Jericho. He looked a bit different than last time, he had a sadistic look in his eye, but he wore his old 101 proof vest, which did not bother Rhyno one bit. Who cared what vest he wore. Austin nodded to him and pulled Jericho up, holding his arms, and holding Jericho. Rhyno nodded.  
  
He took initiatve and ran out of the ring, grabbing a steel chair. Sliding back inside, he lifted the chair high above his head. "ready?" He asked.  
  
Austin just nodded. "Oh hell yeah jackass!" And he threw Jericho down to the ground. Before Rhyno knew what was happening, he was kicked in the gut by Austin, which caused him to drop the chair. And then Austin gave him the stone cold stunner, knocking Rhyno down to the ground and out of the ring.  
  
Austin snickered as his music began to play, and he looked down to Jericho, and then he helped him up. Austin looked to a man outside of the ring and gestured for him to throw beer into the ring. The crowd was confused, and so was Chris Jericho.  
  
Austin opened up a beer and handed it to Y2J, who accepted it, still confused. Austin gestured for the man to bring him another beer. Catching it in his hands after the man threw it, Austin opened it, and then looked to Jericho, and then he smashed his beer against Jericho's, toasting him. And then he began to drink, pouring the beer all down his mouth, all over himself.  
  
Jericho began to drink the beer as well and the music hit again, and the crowd went wild! Austin walked towards the turnbuckle, and began to salute the crowd, drinking and covering himself in beer.  
  
Then suddenly, he stopped and looked down to the ground. He looked at himself, his eyes seemingly changed. He was puzzled as to why he was in the ring, and why Rhyno was on the ground outside of the ring. Then he looked at his own vest, seeing the black and white '101 proof vest'. His eyes widened and he quickly threw the beers down and took off the vest, throwing it down onto the mat. He looked down at it, his eyes showing something never before seen in the eyes of the rattlesnake...fear.  
  
And then he left the ring, walking to the back.  
  
Now everyone was confused.  
  
**********  
  
Triple H watched as the events unfolded in front of his own very eyes, as Austin seemed to undergo a personality change. "What the hell? That's rediculous!"  
  
Michaels shrugged as he began to work on some bench presses. "Whatever Trips. It's like Foley said, once we enter this match, I'm includedi nthe match. Then I'm bound to win the WWF championship. And if it's against the old Austin, so what? I could use a good workout before we go after the Rock and Kane." Michaels said.  
  
Hunter just looked at him and nodded, hiding his seething hatred for being called Trips. Michaels always called him Trips back in DX.  
  
"Anyway, back to my plan." Michaels said. Triple H raised an eyebrow. Suddenly it was HIS plan?  
  
Michaels continued. "So when we get the Road Dogg in there against Kane, you and I come out. We quickly triple team him, I hit him with Sweet Chin Music, boom, Dogg wins."  
  
Triple H just sat there, listening. The origional plan was for Michaels to distract Kane as Triple H nails him with the sledgehammer again. But Michaels was obviously trying to change the plan, become the leader again.  
  
Michaels continued on with his plan, but old feelings of jealousy began to fill Triple H's soul. Michaels was always the center of attention, the talk of the crowd. His ego was bigger than the combined ego of the entire WWF roster, but when he needed help, Michaels was there. Michaels taught him so much. The biggest thing he was taught was seeing his mistakes. Triple H knew Michaels thought he was invincible. Triple H saw that as his downfall. Michaels thought Austin couldn't beat him, and went after him with a half assed plan, using Tyson as a special guest enforcer, not knowing that Austin was in kahoots with Tyson all along. Triple H was always suspicious of Tyson, but he would have planned better.  
  
Triple H himself never shared the illusion he was invincible. Sure he acted like it all the time, but Triple H knew he could be beaten. Anyone could be beaten. The trick was outsmarting your enemy, and exploiting his weaknesses.  
  
Just like he would do to Kane. But for right now, he needed Michaels.  
  
**********  
  
Kane stood at the curtain, looking out towards the ring. He had a minute left before he had to make his way down for his match. He was certain that there would be attempted interferance. But he could handle it. He learned his lesson. He couldn't let himself get distracted.  
  
He had managed to calm himself down after defeating Stiner. After crushing Steiner, he felt much of his hate dissapate. He still ahd much more, and he had plans for Austin and Triple H.  
  
But that would ahve to wait.  
  
Kane felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around, looking at Tori. "Hey." He said, looking at her. She was looking more beautiful than ever, especially that look in her eyes when she looked up at him.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them, as moments passed by. They both just kept looking at each other, mixed emotions going through their heads.  
  
They rememebered one night together, when Tori fell in love with Kane. That one night. Kane had followed her as they walked along a natural park, it was winter. Snow had covered the grounds, and it had seemed like all of the inhabitants had left them alone. Snow slowly fell over them, and they didn't speak. They never really had to. They had just found each other, two lost souls who had endured torment over the years. And Kane was just beginning to learn how to use his vocal chords, which had finally healed.  
  
Tori herself was never quite stable, an abusive childhood making her parranoid and distrusting. Manipulative. Kane could relate to her in ways.  
  
But it had stayed as a friendship, until that one moment. After walking along a trail, they heard a weak squeal. As they turned around, a wounded rabbit hopped along the snow, it's blood trailing behind it. It finally collapsed, and emerging from a bush, came a large wolf.  
  
It stalked the rabbit, and as it was about to pounce, Kane stepped in front of the rabbit and went down on one knee, just staring the wolf in the eyes. Kane did not speak to it, and the wolf had not spoken back. They just simply stared at each other as Tori looked on. After what seemed like forever, Kane tilted his head and stood up, looking down at the wolf. The wolf looked up at him, and backed off slowly. Then it turned around and ran away.  
  
Kane then picked up the rabbit and took it to his cabin, and using his first aid kid, he spent the next day nursing it back to health.  
  
That night, as Tori watched Kane taking care of the animal, she began to fall in love with Kane. How could he, after all that has happened to him, after all of the betrayal, care about a rabbit? But he did, and that rabbit would heal compleatly after a few days.  
  
She walked towards kane, and she kissed his forhead. And that's how it began.  
  
She could not have predicted how it would end. Being manipulated, being hurt by X-Pac, and then being manipulated into falling in love with him instead of Kane. Her biggest regret.  
  
A technician tapped Kane in the shoulder, and Kane nodded. He looked at Tori, and then tilted his head towards her for a few seconds, before speaking. "match time."   
  
He turned around and walked towards the exit towards the ring, when Tori spoke to him. "Good luck."  
  
Kane stopped in his tracks for a few moments, then he moved on.  
  
********  
  
Watching from the back, the Road Dogg smiled as he watched Kane leave. He knew Triple H's plan. Tori had to be his weakness! It had to be. Well he had information that would hurt Kane more than anything. It had to work.  
  
Hearing his cue, he ran out towards the ring, past the curtain, hearing hte hiss of boo's coming from the audience. But it didn't matter. This time, the Road Dogg would be the victor.  
  
or so he thought.  
  
********  
  
As the Road Dogg entered the ring, Kane ran towards him and gave him a big boot to the face, knocking the Road Dogg out of the ring. Kane smirked under the mask as the Road Dogg landed on his back, slowly getting up. Dazed.  
  
Kane stepped over the top rope and hopped down to the mat. The Road Dogg attempted an uppercut to Kane's stomach, but Kane didn't feel a thing. The Road Dogg was starting to panic slightly, not expecting Kane to get this aggressive this early. Kane simply shoved the Road Dogg back and then approached him, picking up the steel steps, and throwing them into the ring. The Road Dogg then ran into the ring and picked up the steps, daring Kane to enter.  
  
Kane obliged, sliding into the ring. The Road Dogg attempted to nail Kane over the head with the stairs, but Kane simply grabbed them and pushed them into the head of the Road Dogg, knocking him back into the corner. Kane then grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him above his head, throwing him accross the ring. The Road Dogg's body bounced off of the canvas, and the Road Dogg rolled out of the ring. He ran towards the Titantron, and Kane exited the ring, running towards the Road Dogg.  
  
Kane ran towards him, only to see Triple H and Shawn Michaels exit the titantron and run towards him. Michaels attempted the sweet chin music, but Kane knew it was coming and grabbed michael's leg, throwing him down to the mat.  
  
Triple H cursed and attempted to swing at Kane with the sledge, but Kane simply grabbed it and threw it to the ground. But it was a distraction as Triple H pulled off a leaping knee to the face, nailing Kane and throwing him to the ground. Triple H srirked and picked up the sledge again, but then the sound of glass shattering filled the arena.  
  
Triple H turned around, and he saw Austin running towards him. He prepared to slug it out, but then he saw Michaels attempting sweet chin music to Austin. Austin ducked and Triple H was hit, and was sent flying to the ground, unconscious. Austin then took the opportunity to give Michaels the stunner. Michaels blacked out, his own body flying onto the ground, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Then Austin felt the familiar sensation of a chairshot, as the Road Dogg hit him on the head, knocking him down. Then the Road Dogg nailed Kane on the head with the chair, knocking him down. He bent downwards and looked at Kane in the eyes as Kane lay there, seemingly unconscouis.  
  
"You know the Tori X-pac Christmas story? Well let me tell you some additional details. While she was there, I was there too. We both tried to get the chick to play ball, but she didn't seem to want to budge. So, we called Triple H, and he gave us the idea of slipping some roofies into her water." He laughed, and then he smirked. "But we added some more drugs in there to make her succeptable to suggestion." He had figured that since the Tori X-Pac affair had destroyed Kane's spirit the first time, it would work this time. "So, after a night, we had our way with her, and slowly over the next few weeks, we 'convinced her' that she loved X-Pac. I'm telling ya man, best lame fuck I've ever had. How she loved a loser like you is weird. NOt like you are gonna know anyway. Sionara!" The Road Dogg lifted the chair over his head and looked down...  
  
At Kane's open, angry, glaring eyes. Kane growled at him and stood right up. The Road Dogg immedietly knew he made a mistake and dropped the chair. Running towards the titantron and attempted escape, but he did not see the Rock who had just come out for the melee. The Rock gave him the Rock Bottom onto the stage. And then he turned around nad walked away.  
  
Kane looked down at the Road Dogg who writhed in pain on the ground. The Road Dogg looked into Kane's eyes, and his eyes widened with fear. This was no longer the emotional man who he had seen talking to Tori. This was the man who almost crippled X-Pac...and was about tocripple him. The Road Dogg put his hands up, crying to Kane.  
  
"Please man, I was just kidding around there."  
  
But Kane didn't hear him, he could just hear Tori's screams in his head. He almost could sence the emotional trama that confused her. He simply lifted the chair above his head and looked down at the Road Dogg.  
  
"You raped her." And with that, he brought the chair down on the head of the Road Dogg. "You raped her!" And he slammed the chair down onto the Road Dogg's head. "You raped her!!!" And he slammed it down again. Blood began to pour from the forhead of the Road Dogg, but Kane ignored it. "YOU RAPED HER!!!!" And then Kane repeatedly bashed the Road Dogg in the face with the chair, blood beginning to squirt out all over the stage, and all over Kane. The Road Dogg began to wimper, after each chairshot, more blood. His nose was smashed and his teeth were knocked out, and Kane smashed his head again, fracturing his skull.  
  
Kane then threw the bloody chair aside and began to stomp on the Road Dogg for what seemed like minutes, bruatlly attacking him, crushing his entire rib cage. Then Kane picked the Road Dogg up and chokeslammed him on the stage. Then he picked him up and powerbombed him. Then he powerbombed the Road Dogg again. Then Kane picked him up and dragged his limp body towards the stage. He looked down, and then looked up. He then picked up the road dogg, and put him in the position for the last ride.   
  
"DIE!" Kane yelled and then he gave the Road Dogg the last ride off the stage, through two tables.  
  
The Road Dogg's prone body lay there, twitching, blood pouring all over the place as medics began to rush towards him.  
  
The Road Dog would live...his spine severed. He was blinded now in one eye, and he would never gain his ability to walk again.  
  
But Kane didn't care. He could envision what happened to Tori in his head, and as he looked down at the Road Dogg, he thought of one man who was responsible for it. "Triple H..." He turned around, but Hunter Hearst Helmsley was allready gone.  
  
All that was left was a burning destire for revenge.  
  
Kane would have No Mercy on Triple H...or anyone else for that matter. 


	12. Prelude to War

(Just a note, I'm not putting any action sequences in for the next two chapters, so if you are waiting for the big match you will have to wait until Chapter 14. Right now I'm hoping to get the plot development going well. Thanks for the reviews thus far! Keep it up!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Prelude to War  
  
Monday Night, Raw is War, a night where the crowds would get together to watch the Top WWF Superstars fight each other for wrestling supremacy, to see who was the best. The arena was filled with people that night, with fans from all around the world getting together to watch the spectacle that is modern sports entertainment.  
  
With the sound of a car wreck, the show began to start as commissioner Mick Foley began to come down to the ring. The crowd began to cheer wildly for the commissioner, who had a rather grim expression on his face. After all, last week, one of his top superstars, Kane, had come close to committing murder. The parents groups were on him, but luckily the camera's had managed to move away before too much blood had been spilt. The Road Dogg was officially released from contract the next night, as was X-Pac, after finding out about what they did to Tori. Tori herself began to get violently ill as she remembered those events which she had blocked off in her head. So now Mick Foley had 2 less wrestlers on his roster.  
  
Entering the ring and waving to the fans, he picked up a microphone and began to say what was neccessary. "After the events of last weeks Raw, I came to realize that things had begun to get a bit out of control between the competitors for the World Wrestling Federation championship. So I have two announcements to make tonight, and hopefully that will solve everything. I am ordering all of the Superstars involved in the main event not to lay a hand on each other until the main event at No Mercy. There will be no fighting, and there will be none of these kind of brutal attacks anymore. It all ends NOW! If you attack each other, you will be fired from the World Wrestling Federation immedietly. No suspension, and no chance of ever getting a job here ever again."  
  
"The second announcement, is that I am going to include Shawn Michaels in the main event tonight...on one condition. Shawn Michaels will have to prove himself tonight in a match against The Rock!" The crowd popped loudly for this one. It would be a pay per view worthy matchup.   
  
"And you all have Smackdown off, so after tonight, you may go home and rest up. The Japanese Death Match will take a lot of time to prepare for physically."  
  
"As for tonight..."  
  
That was as far as Foley got, as 'The Game' by Motorhead began to play, and Triple H began to walk towards the ring, accompanied by Stephanie McMahon Helmsley. He entered the ring, taking his own microphone. He stared Foley right in the eyes, and Foley just stared right back. The hatred between the two had not subsided for years.  
  
The game then turned around, and began to speak to the masses. "I came down here, simply to congratulate Foley on making the smart decision. It is best to put Shawn Michaels in the main Event at No Mercy, and I think it's great that we have this chance to prepare for No Mercy."  
  
"Last week, Kane destroyed my friend, the Road Dogg. His career is now permanently over, and I would just like to apologize to Kane now...because I honestly had no idea that the Road Dogg and X-Pac would do that to tori. I just wanted to play some mind games, but those two eggheads screwed it up, like they always do. Maybe the Road Dogg smoked a bit too much crack before going to X-Pac's...I don't really know. All I want to say, is that I had nothing to do with it." He looked around at the audience as they chanted bullshit. Really, Triple H had just wanted them to mess with Kane's head, not to rape Tori. However, it didn't work out that way.  
  
"I also would like to make a statement to Kane. Kane, just because you snapped on the Road Dogg does not mean I will go easy on you at No Mercy. You put my father in law in the hospiatal, and I will never forgive you for that. Austin and the Rock, Jericho and Michaels, they can go at each other all fine and good. But this match is going to come down to you and I, and we both know it. This match is an elimination style matchup, one after another will fall. And you and I both know it will come down to us. But do you think I'm intimidated Kane? Do you think I'm scared of you? Unlike the rest of the locker room, I don't piss my pants whenever you come into the room. I know how to beat you Kane...you are good, but you are not that damn good! I am..."  
  
And then the fire came, exploding from the titantron as Kane walked down to the ring, only he looked much darker. The shades of red on his costume were much darker, and his mask was darker, with blood red marks on it. Kane just ran down towards the ring as Triple H stayed in there, hoping Knae would attack him so he would get fired. Foley tried to stop Kane but Kane simply pushed him out of the way.  
  
He didn't care anymore, all he could think about was breaking Triple H's neck. Kane was about to grab Triple h by the throat, who stood there smirking to himself. But Stephanie McMahon began to pull on Kane's hair, paniking in fear for her husband. Kane just simply turned towards her and approached her slowly...and Triple H left the ring. He watched helplessly as Kane grabbed Stephanie by the throat, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.  
  
"HELP ME HUNTER! PLEASE!!!" Yelled Steph, but HHH just walked back, knowing he couldn't attack Kane. His job was more important than Steph ever would be.  
  
Kane grinned cruelly under his mask as he choked Stephanie, watching her cry, beg for mercy. He lifted her high above his head, and he laughed, looking into her eyes.  
  
But once he looked into her eyes, he seemed to stop. His breathing began to slow down as he watched her cry, and he slowly let her down. He eased his grip on her throat and set her down.  
  
Stephanie crumpled down into a heap on the ground, crying. She was in pain, but the pain was more emotional. Triple H had refused to save her.  
  
Kane simply stood there, looking at his hand that held Stephanie's throat a few moments ago. He had been prepared to kill her, a defenceless woman.  
  
What kind of man had he become?  
  
Slowly, Kane exited the ring, and then looked to Foley for a few moments, then he put his head down, and walked towards the back.  
  
*********  
  
Entering the locker room, Kane shut off the lights and just sat in a dark corner, staring down at the floor. Then he looked back into the mirror.  
  
Glaring, hating himself for what he had allowed himself to become. The Undertaker was right about the path he had taken. It was a path of self-destruction, but more emotionally than for the soul. Kane finally understood why the Undertaker had stopped his ride on the darkside so long ago.  
  
It was because of the loss of your own humanity. Through all of what Kane had gone through, he had set himself limits after his battles with his brother. He would only go after those who deserved it, only after those who hurt him.   
  
And now he has almost killed a defencless woman. And he had enjoyed it when he had his hand at her throat, watching her beg for mercy.  
  
He now knew how the Undertaker felt while he was the Lord of Darkness. Only 'Taker had taken it a step further, and dived into the darkside after a long period of flirting with it, using it himself. After a long time, he became a slave to his own hate, letting the darkness and his hate and greed movitate him instead of his brain, and his heart. And now Kane was starting to become just like him.  
  
Who was he anyway? Was he just ment to be some mindless monster, moving around, continuously taking his vengence on people? What would happen after he destroyed Triple H? Would he stop? Would he be able to? It was true that those he placed his anger upon deserved it, but at what price?  
  
These questions haunted him throught the day, as he sat there in the dark corner, contemplating his life. Taking off his mask, he looked at himself in the mirror, looking at the burns and the scars on his face. He could have gotten plastic surgery a long time ago. He was horrendus, and truly a monster on the inside. "Is this me? Am I you?" He said simply, then he put his mask on, and then left.  
  
**********  
  
Triple H sat in his locker room, drinking a bottle of water, watching a highlight video he had made of Kane, Michaels, Austin, the Rock, and Jericho. He studied them, perfectly focused on the match when he heard the door open, and his wife came in, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Why didn't you help me?" Yelled Stephanie as she collapsed on to a chair, her head buried in her hands. Triple H looked at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm preparing for No Mercy!" He yelled, watching the tape.  
  
"Preparing for No Mercy? You should have come in there and stopped Kane! You should have helped me, I wanted to help you!"  
  
Triple H just looked at her, shaking his head. "No, you just cost me the opportunity to get Kane out of my way forever! If he hit me, he would have been fired. But you had to stop him!"  
  
Stephanie looked at him just like a person looks after they have been stabbed in the heart by the one they loved. "But...I tried to save you."  
  
Hunter looked back to the screen, avoiding eye contact with her. "You are usless. Get out of here."  
  
"But I love you Hunter!" She said, not understanding.  
  
He looked at her and growled. "But you are nothing to me! GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
  
Stephanie ran out of her locker room, crying her eyes out. Triple H just snorted and locked the door, going back to the video.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
************  
  
the Rock stood in his locker room, looking at the cameara as Michael Cole talked to him about the upcoming match. The Rock could hear the chants in the arena, and it made all of his doubts about No Mercy disappear. This was why the Rock did this. Sure he could have a great career in hollywood. Right now he could do anything he wanted. But he need to thank some certain peolpe for giving him a reason to stay in wrestling.  
  
"This Sunday, the Rock faces perhaps THE BIGGEST challenge in his entire career. This Sunday, No Mercy, Japanese Death Match, it's gonna be the Rock, Kane, the Ragin Flaming Redneck Stone Cold Steve Austin, Triple H, The moron kid Shawn Michaels, and Y2Gay, Chris Jeriblow, fighting it out in what will be -THE- most brutal match of the Rock's career. Barb wire, explosives and C-4, oh my!" He said, and the crowd popped even more. The Rock shuffled his shoulders and changed his stance, grabbbing the microphone from Michael Cole. "But that's all fine with the Rock, because it is a chance, ONE MORE TIME, for the People's Champ to go in there, Number One Contender, and to walk out, ONE MORE TIME, as World Wrestling Federation...Champion!"  
  
The crowd began to cheer even more, and the building began to rumble.  
  
"But Rock..." Michael Cole said, looking at the rock. "Aren't you worried about the brutality of this match?"  
  
The Rock just looked at Michael Cole and yelled back. "What in the blue hell do you think? Anyone would be intimidated going into this kind of match. Yeah the Rock is worried! The Rock is worried about a loto f things. but the thing the Rock is most worried about, is dissapointing the people. Because the Rock doesn't have to go to No Mercy. the Rock doesn't -have- to be part of the World Wrestling Federation. But the rock does it anyway, for the millions....AND MILLIONS of the Rocks fans all around the world! And for them, the Rock is willing to bleed, willing to burn, willing to DIE..." He said, and the crowd began to chant his name. "...for the people. And the Rock cannot guarantee that he will win the World Wrestling Federation Championship, but the Rock is making a garan-damm-te, that the Rock will always remain...the people's champion." He looked into the camera, and raised the people's eyebrow, and then looked up and yelled into the microphone. "IF YOU SMELLLLLLLLLLL....WHAT THE ROCK...IS COOKIN!"   
  
*************  
  
Austin sat in a bar just outside of town, taking a drink, and sitting right next to him, was the old Stone Cold. At least in his head. He had been talking to the old Stone Cold for an hour, but no one else was there.  
  
"What the hell do you know? You are just some fucking voice in my head anyway." Yelled Austin.  
  
'Well you are a voice in mine. You are just my midlife crisis. Well Stone Cold Steve Austin is over it, and he wants back in.'  
  
"No, it's my title! It's mine! I earned it!"  
  
'How, by screwing over the Rock? By becoming Mr. McMahon and Triple H's bitch?'  
  
"SHUT UP!" Austin yelled to his imaginary rival while the crowd at the bar looked on. No one dared speak to him, they just figured they would let him get through with this.  
  
'You know it's true, how the hell can you call yourself a man? Letting other people do your dirty work for you! How the hell do you intend to win that Death Match?'  
  
"BY WHUPPING THEIR ASSES THAT'S WHAT!"  
  
'What?'  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
'You are a pathetic version of me, and I don't like you.'  
  
"SHUT UP! My name is Stone Cold Steve Austin and I do not deserve to be lectured!"  
  
'no. You deserve to get your ass kicked!'  
  
Austin stood up and stared at the Old Stone Cold, who stared right back at him. Austin looked scared, and then growled. "I'll kick your ass!"  
  
'Try me!'  
  
Austin swung a punch, but the old Stone Cold Ducked and landed a strong right hand, which was actually the real Austin punching himself in the face, knocking him out cold.  
  
The bartender looked down at the unconscious man who had just beaten himself up after an hour of talking and yelling to himself. He scratched his head and looked down. "I think you've had enough!"  
  
**********  
  
An hour later, Austin entered the arena and walked towards his locker room, where Debra stood, asking someone if they had seen him. Austin just walked towards her and smiled his old smile.   
  
"Steve? Are you okay?" Debra asked, and then Austin just kissed her on the cheek, winking to her.  
  
"Better than I ahve in my whole life." Then he entered the locker room, opening his bag. "I have to go address the crowd." He took out his two vests, and threw one intot he garbage. Then he left and walked towards the ring area.  
  
Debra scratched her head, wondering what got into him. She looked into the garbage can, and she saw the red and black 'bionic redneck' vest.  
  
***********  
  
The sound of glass shattering began to fill the arena, and Austin walked towards the ring and then entered. Looking around, he realized he had just gotten into the middle of a Dudley Boyz match against the Hardyz after ambushing them. Austin shrugged and gave D-Von Dudley a quick Stunner. Then he gave Bubba Ray the stunner, knocking him out of the ring.  
  
Austin then grabed a microphone and looked around, smirking to himself. He lifted the microphone and spoke up. "I have a few things I have to get off my chest right now. During the last few months after my recover, I had to look back at a few things. I had to ask myself, what kind of man am I? Here I was coming off of a serious neck injury, and I was going up against the Rock, a man much younger than myself, who was at 100%. I never really reached that point again...until recently anyway."  
  
He paced back and forth in the ring, looking towards the crowd, who didn ot know where that was going. "SO anyways, I guess you could call what I went through a midlife crisis. And I sold out, and I aligned myself with Vince McMahon, and I became a selfish bastard like him. And Rock, I wish it was a fair fight back at Wrestlemania, but that's the closest thing to an apology as you are gonna get from Stone Cold Steve Austin."  
  
Austin then looked around. "Then there was the Undertaker, who I will apologize to. I really shouldn't have needed Steiner or Hunter Hearst Helmsley...but again, I messed up. Well Taker, when you come back, Stone Cold wants a match with you, one on one. I can't do anything right now about what you are going through, but you wouldn't have it any other way anyway."  
  
"But what I really came out here to do tongiht was talk about No Mercy. This Sunday, the Stone Cold of the last few months is not gonna show up. You are gonna get what you want, because guess what?" And the crowd began to yell out the word what, and Austin smirked to himself. "This sunday, you are all gonna have the old Stone Cold Steve Austin on your hands, and that's the bottom line, because Stone Cold said so!" And the crowd cheered so loudly, the building began to litterally shake. People could barely hear themselves think.  
  
Austin then looked towards the titantron. "And right now, I wanna call out Kane because I have some words for him."  
  
He didn't have to wait long, as the pyro's went off and Kane went down to the ring, looking Austin directly in the Kane entered the ring slowly, wondering what this was about. He didn't think Austin would start a fight with him, not now. So what was this about.  
  
Austin looked at Kane. "You know, lots of poeple have said somethings about you, and lots of which are true. You are dangerous Kane! You are a very dangerous angry man! But lots of people are calling you a monster, and you know what? That's not true. Because you reminded Stone Cold Steve Austin what this business really is about, hunger to win, and not taking shit from everybody. You ain't no monster Kane, and you ain't no superhuman. You are just like your brother, and you are just like Stone Cold Steve Austin...one bad mother fucker. And that's all I gotta say about that!" Austin then turned around, giving his first real compliment to anyone in a long time, but it was the truth. Kane had reminded him of the hunger he used to feel. The hunger he ws feeling now.  
  
Kane looked at him, and suddenly it became clearer. He smiled slightly under the mask, looking at Austin. Maybe that's what it was. His hunger to win was human...so maybe he was a normal human being after all.  
  
Austin than spoke into the mike. "So now, if you all want to see Kane start drinking with Stone Cold Steve Austin, give me a HELL YEAH!"   
  
"HELL YEAH!!!" The Crowd yelled, and Austin gestured for the cameara man to throw in some beers, and then Austin handed Kane a few of the beer cans, and Kane nodded.  
  
Kane opened his cans, and then Austin opened hiss, and they both toasted each other, drinking beer in the ring to the crowds delight. Kane had finally come full circle, realizing who and what he was. His purpose. And in finding his purpose, he had helped Austin remember his.  
  
Austin then looked at Kane, nodding. "We have a hell of a fight coming up at No Mercy." He said, and Kane just nodded back.  
  
"Yeah. It's gonna be tough."  
  
Austin smirked. "Well, two stubborn assholes like us wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
*********  
  
Triple H watched the goings on, frowning to himself while he looked at Michaels, who was watching with him.  
  
"This is bad." Michaels said, and Triple H just laughed.  
  
"Let him have his false confidence. When this is all said and done. We'll be laughing."  
  
Triple H smirked, and Michaels had no real idea what Triple H ment.  
  
He looked at his sledgehammer sitting in the corner, and he laughed to himself. At No Mercy...he would triumph. And one way or another, Kane would be no more. 


	13. No Mercy

Chapter 13 - NO MERCY  
  
  
Pyro began to go off, filling the arena with smoke, and causing the arena to shudder and shake with it's noise. The arena was full, with fans swarming the arena with signs showing support for their favorite wrestlers. there were people all over the place, with one paritcular exception. The Ring...and the ominous Hell in The Cell hanging above it. Outside of the ring, there was the barbed wire and all of the equipment to be used for the Japanese Death Match. It promised to be the most explosive, violent and action packed Pay Per Views of all time. It would have made ECW proud.  
  
Good old JR, Tazz and Paul Heyman were at ringside, and as per tradition for the Pay Per Views, the Spanish Announcers team were ready for whatever would come their way.  
  
Indeed, it was to be a night of sheer action.  
  
"Good Evening and this is NO MERCY!" Yelled JR to open up the broadcast.  
  
"And this is Tazz from down in Red Hook and we have one hell of a show for you all here tonight!" Yelled Tazz.  
  
"Tonight, we will witness some of the most bloody matches in history. The debt of Tommy Dreamer, Rob Van Dam in a No Disqualification match against Rhyno and Hardcore Holly, as well as Hell in a Cell, the Hardy Boyz against the Dudleyz. But the REAL reason we are all here, is the finale to a very dangerous and bloody story that has led us here." Spoke Paul Heyman.  
  
"That's right Paul. Tonight, we arrive at the finale of the quest of six men for the WWF Heavyweight Title. Tonight, we witness the first ever Japanese Death Match in the World Wrestling Federation. Triple H, Shawn Michaels, the Rock, Chris Jericho, Austin, and Kane in what will be the most brutal match in WWF history. Tonight, at No Mercy, we will witness one man rising above the rest to become the Champion."  
  
Paul began to yell, his eyes glaring wildly into the camera. "Men will be destroyed, and one man will arise above the bloody mess, like a titan. Only one will surive this."  
  
**********  
  
Shawn Michaels smirked as he looked himself in the mirror. Sure his back was hurting him, and yeah he probably would get hurt and cut. But it didn't matter. He came back for one reason and one reason only, Austin. He could remember his career practically ending at his hands at Wrestlemania years ago. And he never forgot it.  
  
And besides, it was only fitting that he was in the first of their matches. Because he was the showstoppa! He was the Heartbreak Kid!  
  
And he wanted the gold.  
  
***********  
  
Kane looked at his mask, holding it in his hands. His new mask, his new costume. Darker, very edgy. And his mask, allowing him to speak. It no longer covered his mouth, which had healed quite significantly over the years. Yes...it would inspire more fear than ever. He had even been told he would have a new theme preformed called "Slow Chemical". He couldn't wait to hear it.  
  
He put his glove on, and then put his mask on. Yes...he was ready. They were about an hour and a half into the pay per view, and allready the ECW style matchup had caused the ring to be spilled with the blood of warriors.  
  
He sat down and looked at himself in the mirror, and at the image staring back at himself. Only now he saw a man instead of a heartless monster. Not a monster anymore, but a warrior. Perhaps this was his destiny.  
  
"So it has come down to this. Is this really what you wanted?" He spoke, looking into the mirror. "There is no turning back now." He looked himself in the eyes, smirking slightly. Yes...although he hated to admit it, he enjoyed what he did to his opponents. They deserved everything they got. He was a bit worried about going overboard, but it was what came natural. Yes he had a very dark side to him, but it was part of him, it wasn't all of him.   
  
He stood up and turned around, expecting to see Tori or Chyna, wishing him luck. But no one was there...as expected. Most people wanted to stay away, leaving the warriors of the night in their own. Letting them get psyched up. Because tonight would change their lives forever.  
  
**********  
  
Triple H sat alone in his dressing room, staring blankly ahead, getting prepared. He put on his fist tape, and began to breath. Very slowly. Very deeply. He kept his opponents in his head tonight, and especially Kane. So this was his biggest test. This would seperate him from the rest. Everything had come to this point.   
  
Stephanie would eventually crawl back to him. She always did. Even when he made it painfully obvious that she was being used, she would crawl back. Michaels would be living up to his use, but after tonight Triple H wouldn't need him. He wouldn't need anybody. With the defeat of his greatest rivals tonight in this ring, he would prove that he was the game, that he deserved to be on top. The boys in the locker room would have no choice but to bow to him, to treat him with the proper respect. No more glares, no more attempting to best him. They would fear the game.  
  
And Kane...his biggest weakness would be exploited, and it would destroy him tonight.   
  
Holding up his trusty sledgehammer, he smiled cruelly. Then he became aware that a camera was upon him. He looked towards it, with the darkness in the room being illuminated only by the light of the camera. It looked like Triple H was hiding in shadow, and he smiled cruelly.   
  
"Tonight, I will reveal the point of this whole game. All of these pitiful little scuffles, they will end. We all know that tonight is the end of it all. Tonight, you will all see why I am the game. You will see that Austin, Kane, Jericho and the Rock, are all wannabe's. That they cannot possibly stay in the same ring as me. They are not in the same league as me. Tonight, you will truly realize that I AM game. And I am THAT...DAMN...GOOD!"  
  
*********  
  
Foley walked around backstage, looking at the match. So this was it. After this final match, the REAL bloodshed would begin. But something caught his eye. "Oh no...not this!"  
  
*********  
  
Jeff Hardy stood on top of the Cell, looking down towards D-Von as he lay on the pile of tables they had set up. Four Tables, one on top of another. Bubba Ray and Matt were knocked out on top of the cell, and for a moment, it seemed just as if Jeff was alone in the world.  
  
Alone and on top. On top of the world, on top of the World Wrestling Federation. He could feel destiny, fate, all of it all around him. He could see the crowd, cheering for him. And he thought back to all of those video's he watched. Feeling greatness and watching it.  
  
He smiled slightly and looked at the crowd. Raising their hands and screaming. This was the moment. He could feel it inside of him. Inside of his blood. He looked down toards D-Von, lying semi-conscious on those tables. And suddenly, Jeff spread his arms in the air like an eagle.  
  
Yes...this was the moment. He yelled into the air, and then lept into the air, and watched the world go in slow motion. He felt freedom as he preformed the swanton. He felt at peace. He closed his eyes with a tranquil smile. Yes...he felt at peace.  
  
And then he felt a breif pain, and then nothing. He would neither feel or think anything for a very long time.  
  
*********  
  
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! WITH GOD AS MY WITNESS HE IS BROKEN IN HALF!" Yelled JR as he watched Jeff Hardy crash through D-Von and the pile of tables, landing awkwardly on his head. Cracking his skull open, blood poured all over D-Von and the tables.  
  
The audience stood up in silence, watching as the medics ran down, checking on his condition. Matt Hardy immedietly left the ring and exited the cell, looking at Jeff. Lita ran down from out back to help out, and Jeff was put on a streacher, and rushed to an ambulance out back. Mick Foley whiped a tear from his eye as he watched Jeff carried away.  
  
He should have known eventually Jeff Hardy would try to follow in his footsteps. The boy idolized him, and he had been acting weird since he had heard he would be in a Hell in the Cell matchup. But the show had to go on.  
  
A man walked up towards him. "Well, it looks like Jeff is in a coma, we have no idea how long he'll be there. And we don't know what's going to happen, but I suspect there is some spine damage. It's safe to say his career is over."  
  
Foley nodded and let the medic go about his business, looking towards one of the producers. "Are we going to cancel the show?"  
  
Foley thought about it and shook his head. "No. This was Jeff's decision. Leave it with him. Set up the Japanese Death Match and raise the cell. We have to settle this. This whole situation has been making everyone go nuts. We've lost so much of this roster because of this war between all of these guys. It ends tonight."  
  
********  
  
As the ring got set up, the familiar music of HBK could be heard, as Shawn Michaels walked down the ramp, smirking to himself and waving to everyone. The crowd, though shocked, waved like mad to the Heartbreak kid. He stepped between the Barbed Wire Ropes, oblivious to what was happening around him.  
  
Then the countdown to Y2J could be heard, and then Chris Jericho began to walk down the ramp. Jericho was no stranger to violent matches, and having fought in Japan, he knew what kind of match this would be. Entering the ring, he waited, determined to prove he was good enough to remain amoung the strong.  
  
"IF YOU SMELLLLLLL....WHAT THE ROCK...IS COOKIN'!" Blared over the arena speaker as the People's Champion walked down to the ring, looking around at the crowd. This was not a match he necessarily wanted to be in, but the people expected him there. And that's why he was doing this. For the people, and to prove that he was the best.   
  
The sound of glass shattering filled the arena as Stone Cold Steve Austin walked towards the ring. His eyes filled with intensity. Entering the ring, he looked towards the Rock and Jericho, and then he just glared towards Sean Michaels, who just smirked and waved back. Austin smirked cruelly and threw his vest off.  
  
Triple H's entrance was next, as he slowly walked towards the ring, glaring towards his adverseraries. They were dangerous, but he truly knew that it would come down to him and Kane. His trusty sledehammer would be under the ring. Yes...it was going to be time to play the Game.  
  
Fire exploded from the entrance ramp, and the music began to play, and then Kane, the Big Red Machine, the Monster, made his way towards the ring. His eyes focused upon Triple H, the barb wire ring. He smiled cruelly. Yes...this was the moment. This was the time.  
  
He slowly entered the ring and looked at his opponents gathered in the ring, taking the whole scene in. The ring was allready stained with the blood of competitors. The metal barb wire posts and ropes gleamed in the stadium light. The C4 explosives scattered around the ring were seen. And he could see the barrels, the timed explosive barrels. And then he loked at his nemesis, Triple H. As Howard Finkle began to announce the rules of the match, Kane and Triple H locked eyes on each other. The intensity and hatred began to fill the air between them. It didn't matter that the explosives would go off 15 minutes into the match. It didn't matter that they would endure more pain tonight than any other time in their lives.  
  
And then the bell rung.  
  
Immedietly Kane and Triple H went after each other, throwing punches at each other left and right, with Kane gaining the advantage. Kane then pushed Triple H towards the ropes, and Triple H simply hopped between the barbed wires. Kane then took his attention to the other opponents. The Rock and Jericho were brawling, and HBK and Austin were at it as well. Kane ran towards HBK and Austin first, clotheslining them both. Then he grabbed the Rock and threw him towards the corner ringpost.  
  
The barbed wire entered the back of the Great One, and he yelled in agony, and then ran towards Kane. Kane ducked the clothesline and watched as it hit HBK, knocking him down and over.   
  
Then Kane felt a strong right hand hit his mask and then he turned towards Austin, and then they began to brawl, until Kane was dropkicked by Jericho in the back, and he fell forward, pushing Austin forward. Austin fell into the barbed wire ropes and got twisted up in it. Blood began to pour from his arms as he was tangled in the wire. Kane then started to brawl with Chris Jericho until they were both clotheslined by the Rock, and Kane fell backwards over the barb wire, feeling the wire cut his back. Almost all of them were bleeding now, with Austin now untangling himself, only to find himself in a brawl with Triple H.  
  
Kane re-entered the ring and ran towards HBK, picking him up and throwing him to the ground in a military press slam, right on top of the C4. The small explosion burnt the back of his back, and Michaels screamed in pain, and it was sweet. There were 3 C4 explosives left in the ring. Then he felt a chair slam into the back of his head.  
  
Jericho slammed the chair down onto Kane again, the chair bending against the head of the big red machine. Jericho hit him again, and Kane fell backwards towards the ringpost, getting tangled in the wire. Jericho hit him with the chair again, and blood began to pour from his forehead.   
  
"GET UP!" Yelled Jericho, but Kane pulled himself out of the wire and grabbed Jericho by the neck, and threw him into the wire. Jericho became tangled and bloody. Then Kane turned around, and walked right into one of the Rock's spinebusters onto the C4. The explosion sent waves of pain down kane's back, although the burn wasn't bad at all. Kane growled in pain as he rose up and then kicked the Rock in the forehead. Then he punched the Rock a few times, and gave him his own Rock Bottom onto the C4. The Explosion knocked the Rock out of the ring.  
  
Kane turned around and walked right into one of Shawn Michaels Sweet Chin Music Superkicks. Falling backwards towards the barb wire ropes, they fell under his weight and he fell out of the ring, bouncing off of the spanish announcer's table. He was hurting...but he looked up a Shawn Michaels and smiled cruelly, and with his mask showing his mouth, HBK knew he was in deep shit.  
  
Meanwhile in the ring, Triple H and Austin kept brawling, while Jericho and the Rock kept at each other, there was only one C4 left.  
  
Kane stepped back into the ring and began to brawl with Michaels. The whole match was turning into a brawl as Kane knocked Michaels into the corner, Austin knocked Triple H out of the ring, and the Rock threw Jericho out of the ring and onto the mat.  
  
Then Austin, the Rock and Kane stared at each other intently, and then they began fighting. Fists flew and so did blood, as all of them were bleeding, the ring was covered in the blood of all of the contestants. However, the Rock began to get the upper hand, knocking Austin down and hitting Kane with fist after fist, but as the Rock spit into his hand, Kane pushed him towards Austin, and the Rock fell victim to a Stone Cold Stunner.  
  
Austin went for the cover, but Kane grabbed him by the throat and gave him a chokeslam to the outside of the ring. Satisfied with his handiwork, Kane went for the cover on the Rock, looking towards the crowd.  
  
1...2... but just before the referee's hand hit the mat for the three, the Rock kicked out. Kane growled and stood up, lifting his arm into the air, signalling the finish. But then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he fell outside of the ring. Triple H smiled to himself, admiring the percision of his leaping knee. But before he could capitalize, he heard a roar from the crowd and turned around, right into a Rock Bottom onto the C4.   
  
The Rock pushed his nemesis down onto the C4 with all of his might onto the C4, and the explosion rocked Triple H, sending waves of pain all over his body as he rolled out of the ring. The Rock looked around and saw Michaels coming towards him with a chair. The Rock ran forward with one of his powerful clotheslines. The chair fell out of Michaels hands and Michaels fell to the floor. The Rock stood above Michaels then, and feeling the noise and adrenaline of the crowd in him, he glared down towards Michaels and then kicked his arm, signaling for the People's elbow. He ran towards one end of the ropes, the barb wire cutting him, but the Adrenaline kept him from the pain. He didn't run to the other side, but rather he stopped in the middle and delivered the most electrifying move in sports entertainment, the people's elbox. Michael's body shuddered with pain and he rolled out of the ring.  
  
Jericho took this opportunity, running behind the Rock, grabbing his head and preforming a bulldog, knocking the Rock's face onto the chair. Then he ran towards the turnbuckle and preformed a lionsault from the top rope, landing on the Rock and he went for the cover.  
  
ONE...  
  
TWO...  
  
THREE!!! The Rock was eliminated. Jericho rose and raised his hand, and then he looked towards the titantron, realizing why none of the other guys were in the ring. There were only 3 seconds left before the barrels went off.  
  
Jericho attempted to leave the ring,but the massive explosion from all of the corners burned his arms, and sent his body flying, throwing him out of the ring and through the spanish announcers table, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Kane went over to check on Jericho, put him back in the ring and go for the pinfall, but this moment of sympathy and weakness cost him.  
  
Triple H ran towards him and nailed him with a sledgehammer. He smirked and looked towards Austin and Michaels, who were brawling with each other. He looked down as Kane struggled to get up, and hit him on the head with the sledge again. Triple H knew he couldn't pin Kane on the ground, but he could take him out of the fight.  
  
Triple H knew that to destroy your enemies you must exploit their weaknesses. And Kane was a man of few weaknesses, except that he cared for certain people. And that wouldn't help him in this match. BUT, the big weakness Kane had was his face. Triple H reached under the ring and pulled out some scissors, and then he began to cut the straps from Kane's mask and then he removed it as Kane slowly began to gain consciousness.  
  
Triple H entered the ring and held the mask high into the air, before throwing it to the ground and spitting on it. There was no way now that Kane would continue the right. He couldn't play the Game. Triple H couldn't affort another straight up fight with Kane in this match, so he took him out by exposing his vunurabilities.  
  
He smiled cruelly and laughed. "I am the Game and NO ONE can play me!"  
  
  
*********  
  
All he could feel was a haze in his head, he felt blood all over his face and forhead. Triple H hit him with the sledge, and that was all he remembered.  
  
He sat up, his hair covering his face. He ran a hand over his face, and then he felt something he had never felt in ages. Panic. His mask! The bastard removed his mask!   
  
He couldn't let his fans see his face, they would lose their respect. He covered his face and began to stagger towards the back. Triple H's laughter could be heard as he crossed his arms.   
  
HBK entered the ring and began laughin with Triple H. Triple H smiled towards Michaels and shook his hand. "Congratulations Shawn. You are usless to me now!"  
  
"Huh?" Spoke HBK, but then he felt a kick to his gut, and Triple H, bloody and deceptive, delivered the Pedigree to HBK, and then covered him.  
  
But Kane did not see this, he just staggered towards the back. Triple H had beat him. He was defeated..  
  
But that name just rang in Kane's head. Triple H. Triple H. All he had gone through. His brother's nearly career ending Injury, what happened to Chyna and Tori, the hell he had been through all of these weeks. The rampage. He couldn't end it here. He COULDN'T. No...he must not lose to Triple H.  
  
Suddenly the panic and fear turned into rage and his hand lowered down from his face. He turned towards the ring, lowering his hands. The crowd fell silent, watching Kane. Even Austin and Triple H stopped fighting, looking towards Kane. Jericho began to awaken and crawl into the ring, looking towards Kane, his own face covered in blood.  
  
Then Kane quickly lifted his head up, his hair going towards the back, exposing his face. The fear in the faces of Triple H, Jericho and Austin mirrored the look of the crowd. Kane's face was covered in blood, but the charred flesh could be seen. But that isn't what scared his opponents. People thought the mask only hid his scars. But it also hid his hatred, the hate on his face, the anger in him.  
  
They were no longer hidden. His eyes looked towards Triple H, and with his face twisted in anger, covered in blood, he looked truly like a demon from hell. And he was coming for Triple H.  
  
Kane walked towards the ring and when he reached it he stopped and looked up, then he pulled something from under the ring. It was a switch.  
  
Kane smirked at his opponents. "Welcome to Hell." Then he pressed the button, and a shadow fell over the ring, as the Hell in the Cell began to lower down upon the ring, encasing them all in a prison of steel.  
  
Kane laughed as the cell came down around them. The crowd roared in anticipation. The night was about to come to a violent climax never before seen.  
  
And no one would be the same.  
  
(To be continued in the Final Chapter, "HELL") 


	14. HELL

Chapter 14 - HELL  
  
(Well, it's been a long and strange journey writing this story. I'm sorry about the lengthly delays, but I have really appreciated the encouragement from all of you. It's kind of ironic that this story is finished almost a year or two since I started the story when we are close to a PPV called No Mercy with Triple H and Kane fighting for the World Championship. I couldn't have planned a more appropriate time to finish the story myself. Anyway, hopefully I'll write naother story sooner or later. Anyway, enjoy this last chapter. And to all of you Jeff Hardy fans out there who are going to hate me for what happened in Chapter 13...OH WELL! Although I think the WWE should have used parts of THIS story for the current Kane vs. Triple H plot instead of the lame murderer story. Sometimes I think half of the talented fanfic writers here on fanfiction.net should write for the WWE. The downturn in WWE quality storylines is partially the reason I lost intrest in writing this story...along with IRL issues and moving away from home for a breif period of time.)  
  
  
Triple H watched as his plan went up in smoke as the Cell finally lowered to the ground.  
  
Kane smirked and grabbed what was left of the barb wire ropes, ripping them down to the ground. Then he climbed into the ring. The remaining warriors looked at each other, staring, glaring, hating. Their endurance and spirit had gotten Austin and Jericho as far as they did, but the pure hatred between Triple H and Kane kept the both of them going.  
  
Triple H was the first to start, charging after Kane and attempting to brawl with him, but that was folley. Right now Triple H was panicing, he didn't expect this. Kane just smiled cruelly, lashing out at Triple H. Jericho and Austin started fighting, but the attention was all on Triple H and Kane. Kane grabbed Triple H and lifted him high above his head in a military press, and threw him towards the cell interior. Triple H bounced off of the mesh, his wounds caught on the wire, spilling more blood from his back.  
  
Kane then turned around into a dual assault from Austin and Jericho, but Kane fought back, his eyes glazed over with fury. He pounded them both away, and then threw Austin towards the mesh. Now it was just him and Jericho. Jericho, still woozy from the explosion, attempted to leap upon Kane, but Kane caught him in midair and turned him around in the tombstone position, and then dropped Jericho onto his head onto the steel chair, and then went for the cover.  
  
1...2...3!!!! Jericho was eliminated. Medics ran down towards the cage and unlocked the door, going to get Jericho. Kane began to stalk Triple H, who grabbed his sledgehammer from the ground.  
  
Triple H lifted the sledge, and looked towards Kane, and then he felt Austin behind him. He swung at Austin, but Austin ducked and then attempted to hit Triple H with a Stunner. Triple H pushed him away towards the mesh at the last second and then turned around to see Kane in his full fury.  
  
Triple H slowly began to back away, while Kane slowly began to walk towards him, stalking, glaring, hating. "Hey Kane...okay this has gone a bit too far don't you think?" Triple H said, his hands outwards towards Kane. Kane just smiled cruelly.  
  
"No." Kane simply said.  
  
Triple H frowned, still backing away, turning backwards around the corner, reaching for some loose barbed wire. "Well look... I don't think you really know who you are messing with." Triple H then grabbed the wire and lashed it towards Kane like a whip, but Kane caught it with his gloved hand, the barbs peircing the glove, more blood flowing from his hand.  
  
"I do know Hunter. I'm messing with a coward, a coward who's career is about to end. Watch out for that chair."  
  
Triple H raise an eyebrow and then felt steel hit his forhead as Austin slammed the chair down onto him. He fell to the ground, almost unconscious. Austin looked towards Kane, and Kane just looked at him back. Austin dropped the chair, and they just stared at each other.  
  
Strange how the two had been connected since the beginning, starting off as allies, then respected opponents, and now trapped with each other and their most hated enemy. They both wanted the title back. For Kane, it was revenge and hunger. For Austin, it was retribution. For Triple H, it was to satisfy ambition.  
  
Now, staring at each other, covered in their own blood and in the blood of their opponents, Austin and Kane nodded to each other, and began to brawl, pounding each other with thunderous rights and lefts. Kane eventually began to get the upper hand, and then the action got into the ring. Triple H took this time for some much needed rest. Austin and Kane began to settle their own personal question, who should be the one to win.  
  
For the next few minutes, the audience were treated to an all out war between Austin and Kane, both aware of Triple H's presence. Eventually, Triple H jumped into the ring, only to get double teamed by Kane. They clotheslined him, and then gave him a double powerbomb.   
  
Taking the hint, Triple H rolled out of the ring and looked towards the open door of the cell.   
  
Austin and Kane fought more, with Austin throwing a kick towards Kane's gut and hitting the stunner. Kane fell to the ground and Austin went for the quick cover.  
  
1...2...but Kane kicked out at the last moment, Austin looked down at him and cursed to himself. Hardly anyone ever got up from the stunner. He stood up and waited for Kane to get up, which he did...slowly.   
  
Austin went for it again, but Kane caught the leg, and pushed it away with all of his might. Twisting Austin around in a 360, and then Kane kicked him in the gut and hit a stone cold stunner of his own. Triple H slowly crawled out of the cell as Kane went for the cover.  
  
1...2...3!!! Austin was eliminated! Austin got up slowly afterwards and looked towards Kane, shaking his head in disgust at his defeat and left, with the crowd cheering his hard and valient effort.  
  
Kane took a moment to catch his breath, and then looked out of the edge of the cell as Triple H began to climb to the top of the cell. Kane smile and slowly exited the ring and the cell, and began to slowly climb.  
  
Triple H reached the top of the cell, looking down towards Kane as Kane slowly began to climb the cell. Triple H frowned and then waved his hand. He had a feeling that he might end up mano-e-mano against Kane, and had planned backup.  
  
From the back, Steven Richards, a fully healed X-Pac, Edge and Christian ran towards the cell, pulling Kane down and attacking him. Kane tried to hold them all back, but he was exhausted, bloody, and they were to many.  
  
Finally, after a superkick from Steven Richards, Kane fell to the ground. Triple H stood from the top of the cell, looking down and laughing at Kane. "You were good Kane, but not good enough." Triple H then looked towards Edge and Christian. "Conchairto...NOW!" Edge and Christian gave him a thumbs up and reached under the ring, grabbing two steel chairs.   
  
Edge laughed at Kane. "I bet you don't feel so big and bad now!"  
  
"Yeah, you are so totally defeated!" Smirked christian. They began to slam the chairs to the ground and were about to hit Kane with the conchairto when...  
  
"IF YOU SMELLLLLLL...WHAT THE ROCK...IS COOKIN!" Rang through the arena speakers and the crowd began to go absolutely nuts as the Rock ran down towards the Hell in a Cell and preformed a jumping clothesline on Christian, knocking him around. Then he punched X-Pac away from Kane, and then Kane and the Rock began to fight Triple H's thugs, but the two on one attack continued, and since both Kane and the Rock were exhausted and injured, they both began to fall to the attack of their opponents.  
  
Then the sound of glass shattering filled the arena, driving the crowd into a frenzy. Austin came out, followed by Chris Jericho, both of them bloody, exhausted and injured, but they ran down and suddenly an all out brawl ensued beneith Triple H under the cell, and he pounded his fist against the cage in anger!  
  
The Rock began to pummell Christian, sending hard lefts and rights towards him, backing him up towards the edge of the cell. Then Christian tried to hit him with a wild punch, but the Rock grabbed him in the Rock Bottom position and lifted him into the air. "SMELL IT BITCH!" Yelled the Rock, slamming him hard onto the ground. Then the Rock looked up towards Triple H and raised the people's eyebrow, and then held his hand outwards towards him, giving him a single gesture. "JUST...BRING IT!"  
  
Triple H looked down upon the Rock, not believing what he was seeing. Then he looked towards Austin who had began to brawl with Steven Richards, giving him a quick Stone Cold Stunner, knocking him back towards the ring steps, causing Richards to flip over backwards and land on his head. Austin smirked down towards Richards and looked up towards Triple H, giving him a stone cold salute (the middle finger).  
  
Jericho pounded on X-Pac, and then knocked him to the ground. Grabbing his legs, Jericho turned him into the walls of Jericho. Jericho yelled out in excitement as X-Pac screamed with pain, tapping quickly. But Jericho just kept it in, looking up towards the roof of the cell, seeing Triple H stand on it. Jericho just smirked at Triple H and winked.  
  
Kane was making quick work of Edge, pounding him towards the announcer's table. Finally, Kane grabbed him by the throat, lifted him in the air, and threw him through the announcers table, with his head bouncing off of Paul Heyman's knee, knocking him out cold.  
  
Kane smirked and then walked out of the cage, but before he climbed, he looked towards the Rock, Jericho and Austin. They looked at him right back, maskless, looking at his scarred features, now covered in blood. Indeed, they were all covered with blood. Kane just nodded to them and gave them a cruel smile. "Thanks. Make sure he doesn't leave."  
  
Then he turned towards Triple H, and began to climb the cell. Triple H backed away, but looked down, seeing the other wrestlers surrounding the cell. The referee stayed in the ring, under the cell, looking up towards them both.  
  
Kane continued his ascent, looking towards Triple H as he began to reach to top of the cell. "I'm coming for you Hunter." He said, smiling sadistically.  
  
Then, call it fear, adrenaline, or just plain anger at his plan failing, Triple H ran towards Kane and stomped on his head, trying to knock Kane off of the cell, but Kane pushed against it and finally reached the top. Triple H backed away slowly as Kane looked at him, his eyes full of anger and hatred. Kane slowly walked towards Triple H, and Triple H stood his ground, and they began to fight, but Kane gained the upper hand, pounding Triple H. Hunter fell to one knee and Kane grabbed him by the hair, pounding on him.  
  
Triple H tried to block the barrage, but found he was slowly beginning to lose consciousness. He fell to both knees and Kane stopped pounding on him. Triple H looked up at his nemesis then, blood pourind down from his own face, as well as Kane's. He looked at the monster who had spited him, defied him and begun to beat him. Triple H sneered at Kane. "Damn you to hell." And spit up towards Kane. Kane whiped the spit off and then lifted both of his fists in the air to bring a hammer fist blow to his head.  
  
But Triple H, out of panic and anger, hit Kane with a low blow between the legs, causing pain to swarm Kane's body. Triple H stood up and quickly took the opportunity, puttin Kane's head between his legs and grabbing his arms. "Bastard!" Triple H yelled, and then executed the pedigree onto the cell, causing the cell to give just a little, bending downards.  
  
Triple H stood up and looked down at Kane, seemingly unconscious. Rock, Austin and Jericho watched up in disappointment and disgust, as Triple H stood above Kane, victorious.  
  
"So I win. I'll see you in hell Kane." Then he went to grab Kane's hair, so he could drag him off of the cell, but Kane's hand lashed up and grabbed Triple H's.  
  
Kane looked up towards Hunter and smiled cruelly, getting up and summoning all of his rage, going to one knee and giving Triple H an uppercut to his ribs. Kane could hear the sweet sound of bone breaking, and Triple H's scream of agony. It was sweet.  
  
Kane then stood up and put Triple H's head between his legs and backed up a bit. Kane raised his hand into the air, and the crowd went bezerk, knowing what he was about to do. Then Kane lifted him up into the air in the powerbomb position, backing up slightly.   
  
"You first." Then he lited him up into the Last Ride position, and then powerbombed Triple H.  
  
Triple H was slammed through the top of the cell, and down hard towards the ring. His body caused the entire ring to shake and shudder, and smashed a hole into the ring as Triple H's body bounced off of the canvas, a small dent in the ring where Triple H lay. The ring now resembled a disaster area. Burns, barbed wire and blood all over the place, chairs, and the prone body of Triple H lying in the center.  
  
Kane slowly climbed down from the center of the cage and looked down at Triple H. Triple H was knocked out cold, and it would be a long time before he would wrestle again. Kane looked down upon him and then set his foot on Triple H's chest, and then raised his fist into the air.  
  
The crowd began to count with the referee. "ONE...TWO...THREE!!!!" The bell rung, and fire erupted from every corner of the ring, from the titantron and from the stage. Kane looked up and yelled out a battle cry in victory.  
  
Finally! He was champion! It didn't matter that he was covered in burns and blood that would take weeks to heal, it didn't matter that now he would be hunted for the title by his competition. It didn't matter that he was in more pain than he was ever in in his life, with the exception of the fire that consumed him during childhood. He was now the champion!  
  
The referee handed him the belt and Kane lifted it into the air. No longer did he look like a disfigured demon to the crowd, now he was as a god, a champion! And that was all that mattered.  
  
He had his championship, his revenge, and his pride! He was Kane!   
  
The Big Red Machine.  
  
The Monster.  
  
The Champion.  
  
  
***********  
  
Backstage, after the match, Kane walked into the locker room, seeing the congratulations from everyone. Foley shook his hand and nodded. "Congratulations Kane. You did it."  
  
Kane nodded back to him, smiling. "Thanks." He looked at Foley, who was compleatly unintimidated by Kane's face.  
  
"I think you'll be one of our best champions yet. Just don't let it go to your head." Foley said. Kane just laughed.   
  
"I think that's the greatest compliment I've recieved."  
  
Foley nodded and patted his back, then moved on. Jericho walked by and gave Kane a thumbs up. "Hey Kane."  
  
Kane looked towards him and nodded. "Yeah?"  
  
"Good work." Jericho smiled, and then he went to the medical office to get stitched up.  
  
Kane felt a tap on the shoulder and looked towards the Rock, who glared towards Kane. Kane returned with a glare of his own, and then they both smiled and nodded. "Don't get to comfortable with that belt Kane, the Rock intends on getting it back."  
  
Kane shook his head and patted the belt. "Anytime Rocky."  
  
The Rock nodded and went towards his locker room.  
  
Tori walked up to Kane and gave him a huge hug, and then gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Congratulations handsome."  
  
Kane was a bit taken aback, looking at her, smiling at him, loving him, even without his mask on. He smiled and kissed her back, which elicted cheers from the guys. He winked to her. "Thanks beautiful."  
  
"So are you going to keep wrestling without the mask?" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Kane shook his head.  
  
"No...I think I'm starting to get comfortable with the new one." He smiled slightly, grabbing a towel and whiping blood from his face. "Besides, I wouldn't want the guys to get jealous."  
  
Kane then looked up towards Austin, who was holding a can of beer in his hands, getting his forhead stitched up. Austin looked towards him and then lifted the can of beer in a salute. Kane nodded back to him, then he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Guess who only has a month left of rehab?" Spoke the Undertaker, who was in crutches now, smiling towards his younger brother.  
  
Kane looked at him and smirked. "I don't know. Kurt Angle maybe?" He smirked and nodded to his brother. "Glad to hear it."  
  
The Undertaker crossed his arms. "I'm proud of you Kane, I really am. And I know mom and dad are proud of you too." He patted Kane on the shoulder and nodded. "And I was wondering if you'd like to go for the tag belts when I get back, even though you'll probably have a busy schedule as WWF Champ."  
  
Kane smirked and nodded. "Yeah sure why not."  
  
The Undertaker laughed cruelly. "Between you and me, no one can stop us."  
  
Kane smirked and laughed. "Of course. We're the brothers of destruction. You're the deadman."  
  
The Undertaker nodded. "And you're a monster!" They shook hands, and then gave each other a brotherly embrace. Tori stood back and smiled. Chyna walked up beside her and nodded back.   
  
Victory was theirs. No Mercy would truly be a night to remember.  
  
Kane looked towards Triple H as he got carried away on a streacher. Hunter was barely conscious, but he looked towards Kane, a hateful glare in his eye.  
  
  
************  
6 months Later  
************  
  
"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and we have finally come to this. The Main event of the evening!" Yelled Jim Ross, smiling to himself. "This match is title for title! The Tag team champions, the nWo, have a chance to win both the World Title and the Intercontinental title from the respected champions, Kane, the current heavyweight champion, and the Undertaker, the new Intercontinental Champion."  
  
"That's right JR!" Yelled Jerry Lawler, excited from the latest Panties vs. Puppies matchup that he witnessed. "I'm so excited."  
  
Fire erupted from the stage as Kane and the Undertaker strutted down the ramp. Kane wore the same mask and costume he wore at No Mercy, and the Undertaker wore his usual Deadman Inc. attire. Austin retired from the ring, so the Undertaker did not get his fabled revenge match. That was okay though, as he and Kane ruined the comeback of Kurt Angle and Triple H at No Way Out.  
  
Entering the ring, Kane and Taker looked at each other. "So do you think these guys have any idea what they're up against?" Taker said to Kane as he began to warm up.  
  
Kane looked at his title, the title he had won after months of bloodshed, crippling his opponents and causing destruction. He was undefeated as champion and he and the Undertaker were now undefeated as a tag team in this run. And things were just as brutal.  
  
They wached as Scott Hall and Kevin Nash, followed by Hollywood Hulk Hogan, strutted down the ramp, consumed with their own arrogance.  
  
Kane glared, his eyes full of intensity as he watched the three soon to be victims approaching the ring. "No idea whatsoever."  
  
He laughed cruelly, almost feeling sorry for them. After all, no one wanted to face him and his brother.  
  
They were monsters.  
  
And in the end, monsters always won.  
  
*******  
THE END  
******* 


	15. End Notes

And just so you all know how the characters ended off in my story timeline...here you go!  
  
End Notes:  
  
Kurt Angle eventually recovered from his defeat at the hands of Kane, only to face defeat at the hands of the brothers of destruction. He currently is training for a comeback in the olympics.  
  
Jeff Hardy was diagnosed with a coma and a fractured spine. He eventually regained consciousness and learned how to walk again. He now has a career as a rock star.  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin eventually returned to Wrestling, but a car accident and the death of Debra removed much of his competitive spirit. But his fans are still loyal and he still hopes to become WWF Champion again.  
  
Triple H never got his revenge against Kane, and lost almost everything after his divorce with Stephanie. He now wrestles for the WCW, and is currently embroideled in a fued with their champion, Booker T.  
  
Shawn Michaels never wrestled again, opening a training school in Texas.  
  
Vince McMahon eventually resumed to business as usual, and buried the hatchet with Kane and Undertaker. A successful businessman, Vince knew not to mess with them, since their now unparallelled popularity kept them immune. The WWF is now stronger than ever, beating WCW and ECW in the ratings.  
  
Scott Steiner eventually was arrested for steroid abuse. He is currently serving 5-10 in New York State Prison.  
  
The Big Show is still wrestling for the WWF, and no one cares.  
  
X-Pac...who cares?  
  
Mick Foley eventually retired as WWF Commissioner to pursue his career as a family man and author, but pops back and forth to check on things.  
  
Edge and Christian eventually broke up, jealousy breaking out between the two of them. Edge eventually won their fued and patched things up between most of his opponents, most notibly the Hardyz and Kane. Edge is now one of the top contendors for the WWF Title.  
  
Chris Jericho eventually beat Kane for his first officiall world championship, though he lost it the following month to the Undertaker. Jericho continues to astound fans and wrestlers alike with his heart, athletic ability and charisma. Christian now is a Light Heavyweight Champion.  
  
Hollywood eventually began calling the Rock, and he went on to become one of the biggest stars in the world, but he still comes back to the WWF once in a while for high profile matches just to prove he is still the most electrifying man in sports entertainment.  
  
Chyna eventually parted ways with the WWF, only to come back with a vengence after her show flopped in the ratings.  
  
The Undertaker and Kane eventually lost the tag titles when the Undertaker had to leave the WWF shortly due to injury. However, he made a comeback and in one last run, fought and defeated Chris Jericho for the WWF Championship, and then retired where he began, on top of the World Wrestling Federation, retiring as their most dominant wrestler in history.  
  
Kane and Tori are now engaged, with their wedding planned for 2005. Kane regained the World Championship, defeating Chris Jericho in the finals of a tournament at Summerslam. He continues to dominate the World Wrestling Federation. 


End file.
